Love in the Time of Zombies
by BurgerKingDrive-By
Summary: After becoming the sole survivors of their group, Takashi Komuro and Shizuka Marikawa sensei must continue on their journey to reach a safe haven from the hordes of zombies that are ravaging the land. They will immediately develop a physical relationship with each other, as everything around them is being destroyed. WARNING: Rated M for LANGUAGE AND ADULT SITUATIONS.
1. The Flood

It was midmorning, as the Humvee made its way across an empty country road. The heavy rain kept pouring, as the windshield wipers worked furiously to keep the windshield clear of water. It was typhoon season and the group inside the Humvee needed to find shelter fast.

"Hope we get there before the storm gets worse." Said Saeko Busujima, as she sat in the backseat.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Said Takashi Komuro, sitting on the front passenger seat.

"We'll be there soon enough. It'll be a nice change from living in the city. I hated the city." Remarked Shizuka Marikawa, the group's driver.

Nobody was surprised by her response, given how they had spent the last three months trapped in the city trying to survive the hordes of hungry zombies. They were all exhausted and were optimistic they could be living safely in the countryside. Living in peace and harmony with nature was something they all hoped, but the zombie virus that ravaged across their land and the world, was something that made their wish seem like a distant dream than reality.

The Humvee began to cross a bridge, as a strong river current flowed underneath it, courtesy of the typhoon rain.

As the Humvee made it midway across the bridge, it collapsed into the river below. The group screamed as the vehicle was tossed and overturned by the raging river.

"EVERYBODY HANG ON!" were the last words, Takashi screamed.

As the vehicle was being tossed and turned, water was rushing inside of it. The group screamed and tried to hang on to whatever they could, as they were dragged for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, the Humvee hit two tree. Fortunately, for the group, they were not upside down, and for the time being, they were wedged between the two trees.

"Is everybody okay?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah." Said Saeko.

"I think so." Responded Rei, rubbing her head.

"Yes, but we need to get out! The water is rushing in fast! Shouted Shizuka.

Takashi took off his seat belt and slightly lowered his passenger window.

"Ok, I'm gonna climb out of the window and grab onto those trees branches," he said, pointing at them. "Once I have a secure footing, everybody get out one by one through the window. I'll help you climb the tree."

He squeezed himself out of the window and grabbed the branches. Once he secured himself, he leaned forward and extended his arm.

"Ok, let's move one by one!" He shouted.

There was a loud sound and the vehicle began to move.

"HURRY!" He continue to shout.

But it was too late. The Humvee was quickly dislodged by the strong current.

"SAEKO! REI! SAYA!" Was all he could say at the top of his lungs, as the current dragged the vehicle away from him.

The tree branches snapped and he fell in the river, as well.

He tried to stay afloat, but it became difficult. He tried to grab a passing branch, but was unable to do so. As the current kept dragging him, he was having difficulty staying afloat.

_I got to stay afloat! I got-! _Those were the last thoughts Takashi had on his mind before he was sucked underwater.

Takashi woke up, gasping for air, stuck on a couple of tree branches. He carefully tried to free himself from the branches. Once he was able to do so, he began to look around for any signs of his classmates. Somehow he had managed to survive this ordeal.

"SENSEI! REI! SAEKO! ANYBODY OUT HERE!" He shouted.

He began to walk, as he saw all around him nothing but debris and mud. Trees completely yanked from their roots, revealing the tremendous force of the flood. He climbed a tree that was still intact to get a better view of the area. He reached the top of it, about 20 feet high, and all he could see was nothing but a trail of destruction. He could see where the river emptied out into the sea and how the water in that area was dark brown from all the debris that was carried by the flood.

Once he climbed down from the tree, he began to run to where the river met the ocean, shouting the names of the classmates along the way.

He was a mile into his run, when he spotted a figure on what used to be a river bank. It was Shizuka Marikawa, his sensei.

"SENSEI!" He shouted as he approached the figure.

He reached and turned her over on her back.

"SENSEI!" He continue to shout, as he took her pulse- it was weak. He began to perform CPR on her.

"Come on! Come on, sensei! Don't leave me like this!" As he pleaded with her unconscious body.

Marikawa-sensei gasped, as she vomited water. Takashi turned her on her side, as she continue to vomit water, trying to make sure all of the water she had swallowed would come out.

"Takashi!" She hugged him, as she began to cry hysterically.

Takashi hugged her back and began to console her. "Sensei, where are the others?" He asked, still holding her in his arms.

"They're gone! They're all gone!" She began to cry uncontrollably.

"How?! Tell me!" Takashi said, shaking her to snap her out of her crying.

"I remember the water rushing into the Humvee and everyone screaming. I rolled down the window and got out on top of the roof and told everyone to follow me, but then the car overturned, and I was thrown into current and I didn't see anyone else get out!" She began to sob again. Takashi hugged her again. "And then, I tried to swim towards the car, but the current was too strong and it dragged me down…I can't remember anything else. I'm such a bad teacher." Shizuka cried. "It's all my fault!"

"No, sensei! It's not your fault. You tried… you really tried." Takashi said, consoling her, as a tear ran down his cheek.


	2. Road to the West

When Marikawa sensei regained her composure, both of them began to walk towards the river's end. They arrived there, and no traces of the Humvee or of anyone could be found.

Takashi looked at the sea, now partly brown as a result of the floods.

"Sensei, let's go. We have to find shelter. Otherwise, we won't make it." Takashi said somberly.

Shizuka nodded, and they began their long way back to the country road. It was already late in the afternoon.

By the time they arrived, it was already starting to get dark. They quickly walk, following the country road to where it finally lead them to a small gas station with a convenience store.

They looked around and saw nobody was around. Takashi looked inside the garage and found two cars. He then proceed to hot-wired one of them-a small compact model. Then they raided the convenience store for any supplies. Luckily, they found a lot of food and objects they could use to as provisions and to defend themselves against the zombies. Once they were able to pack everything in the car, they filled it up with gas and a couple of fuel canisters so they wouldn't have to waste time looking for a gas station.

"Are you ready, Takashi?" Sensei asked.

"Yes, let's get out of here." He said determinedly.

With that, Shizuka pulled out the car out of the gas station and they rejoined the country road. They were now venturing into the unknown.

* * *

They spent driving all night long, trading places along the way, when the morning sunrise hit a sleepy sensei's face.

"Good Morning, Takashi." She said with a smile.

"Good Morning, sensei." Takashi responded, his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

She reached over to the back seat and got a bag that had some of their food supply. She grabbed a protein bar and a tuna can.

_"__Itadakimasu!" _She said cheerfully. She had much too be grateful, and given their circumstances, who knew when they could ever eat a regular meal.

Around Midday they arrived to a small beach-side city.

"Takashi, look!" Shizuka pointed as she was driving.

Takashi looked at the beautiful beach and the architecture in the area. It looked almost like a European resort city, like those in the south of France, except it was now deserted. It was eerie to see a place like this that just a few months ago was bursting with life, was now only reduced to empty streets and empty shops. Ominous silence filled the air, which gave goosebumps to Takashi.

"Look, they even have a mall!" Shouted Shizuka.

"Well, let's find a parking place and let's check it out." Takashi said with a grin.

Shizuka smiled and laughed.

They parked their car in the abundantly available parking spaces found throughout the city. Both of them got out of the car and brought with them some wrenches and hammers they had found at the service garage in the gas station of the country road. When they walked inside the mall, they were mesmerized by it. Not only was it a big luxury mall, everything was absolutely clean as if nothing had happened.

"Wow." Shizuka said, with a glimmer in her eyes.

Just then, they heard a noise. Takashi drew his hammer and tire wrench, ready for battle.

Slowly, a cleaning unit was moving across the floor, while another unit followed it. This one was just cleaning the windows instead of the floor. Both machines honked at them and a cute robotic voice said: "Caution! Cleaning unit at work, please step away! Caution! Cleaning unit at work, please step away!"

Takashi and sensei both laughed.

Takashi looked at the machines and smiled, for even amidst this apocalypse they were experiencing, Japanese ingenuity was still alive and well.

"Let's take a look around, but be very careful." Takashi cautioned his sensei.

"Ok." She said as she nodded.

They went looking around the mall, cautiously being aware of their surroundings, but amazed at all the stuff they saw. The vast majority of the stores were luxury goods stores.

"I guess everybody quickly evacuated from this city. That explains why this place was never looted. People left in a panic." Takashi said.

"I wonder if the zombies have made it all the way out here, or if any of the survivors have?" Shizuka asked.

"Yeah, I wonder that as well." Takashi responded.

Once they were able to determine the mall was secure, they returned to their car and drove around the city, trying to find a police station. They found one, went inside, and proceeded to search for any weapons. Fortunately, they found a couple of shotguns, 38 special revolvers, and ammunition.

When they returned back to the mall, they were starving.

"Let's eat at the food court." Takashi said.

"Ok." Responded Shizuka.

The food court had various fast food restaurants- Chinese, Japanese, American, French, and Italian.

Takashi went behind the counter of the Japanese restaurant and went inside the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and found it to be fully stocked with food- it wasn't even near expiration date. Takashi began to wash the cooking utensils, took the food out of the refrigerator and placed it on the kitchen counter, and began to prepare it.

Half an hour later, a chicken breast ramen meal for two was made.

Takashi brought out the two meals to the front table at the food court where Shizuka was sitting down.

_"__Itadakimasu!" _They cheerfully said.

"This is delicious, Takashi! I didn't know you could cook this well."

"Thanks, sensei. It's just something I learned at home while watching cooking shows." Takashi said, blushing.

After they finished eating their meal, they washed their plates and began to take inventory of how much food they found in all the restaurants.

"Sensei, we have enough food to survive for the next four years!" Takashi exclaimed.

"Really? That's great! That's one thing we won't have to worry about for a long time." Shizuka said, as she gave him a hug. "Thank you, Takashi. That's the best meal I had in months." She kissed him on the cheek, which made Takashi blushed in embarrassment.

"Let's see what we can find in this mall." Takashi said, still blushing.

"Ok, but can I have new clothes first?" Shizuka sensei asked, looking at her tattered clothes. Her skirt was torn and her blouse was torn in half, exposing her bra and her midriff."

"Y-Y-Yes, sensei. I'm sorry I didn't noticed." Takashi nervously laughed.

"Let's try to find some showers first, so we can wash ourselves." Shizuka said, looking around.

"W-W-We?!" Takashi asked, shock at such request.

"Yes, 'we'. Otherwise, how are we going to stay clean and healthy if just one of us looks like a mess?" She asked, pointing at Takashi.

He looked at his clothes and his face on the reflection of a store's windows and could see he was covered with mud.

"I guess you're right. Well, we might find a spa around here, since it's a luxury mall. Let's take a look at the directory." Takashi said, pointing at a giant touch screen map out in the distance.

They ran up to it and Shizuka typed _Spa_ on the search bar. Immediately, the screen showed two spas and their locations on an interactive map.

"So, one is on the first floor, and the other is on the second floor. Which one do you want to go, Takashi?" Shizuka sensei asked.

"Which ever one you want, sensei." Takashi responded.

"Let's go to the one on the first floor. It the nearest one from where we are."

"Ok, but let's take our guns, just to be safe."

Takashi went to back to Japanese restaurant where they had left their supplies inside of the kitchen. He took out a shotgun, revolver and their respective ammunition. Once in the middle of the food court, he began to load the ammunition into the weapons. They were now ready just in case a zombie should wonder around here and try to attack them. He ran back to sensei and gave her the revolver, while he carried the shotgun and the extra ammunitions.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Always. Lead the way, Takashi." Shizuka sensei smiled.


	3. Shop 'Till You Drop!

They finally arrived at the spa, and began to carefully walk inside. Once they were able to clear the entire area, they went to the showers to turn them on.

"Sensei, I'll just wait right outside, just to lookout for any zombies that might wondered in." Takashi said, nervously.

"No way, Takashi! You're coming with me! We don't have time to wait." Shizuka said, grabbing his arm.

"Wait, sensei! Let me get a bag to cover the guns, otherwise they'll get ruined from the water." Takashi said.

"Fine." Shizuka pouted.

Takashi went outside the shower area and was able to find a couple of large trash bags. He returned and placed the guns and ammunition inside the bag and tied it up.

They each grabbed a towel, turned their backs against each other, and began to remove their clothes. Takashi was getting really nervous, knowing Shizuka sensei was just a few steps away from him, taking off her clothes.

"I'll just be in the next shower stall, sensei." Takashi began to walk towards it without turning around to see if sensei was naked or not. He was sweating nervously, trying to prevent his blood from rushing to his lower body.

Shizuka sensei grabbed his arm, "No way! You're taking a bath with me!" she said.

Takashi gulped in shock at his sensei's forwardness.

Both of them were sitting down on stools, as sensei began to scrub the back of Takashi, removing all the mud. Shizuka had her towel wrapped around her body, barely able to contain her twin beauties.

"Turn around now. I'll scrub your front." Sensei said with glee.

"N-N-No, thanks, sensei. I can do it myself."

"Fine, then. Scrub my back, please."

"O-O-Ok."

Takashi began to scrub her back, aroused at how silky smooth her skin soon became once the mud was washed away.

"Mmmm, that feels good, Takashi. You can clean my front now." Sensei said, giggling.

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding. But you can wash my front, if you want." Shizuka sensei said, with a grin.

Once both of them had washed away the mud from their bodies, they both went into separate shower stalls. Takashi turned on the handle to cold, trying to cool down his lower body. A few minutes later, they both finished taking their showers.

Takashi stepped out of the shower, just as Shizuka was emerging from her shower stall, her towel wrapped around her body-barely covering her amazing assets.

"That was great! It's good to finally be clean." Sensei said.

"Yeah." Takashi said, trying to avoid looking at her hot body.

"Ah! What are we going to wear?! All my clothes are tattered and dirty."

"Sensei, we're in a mall. I'm sure you can find something you'll like and look hot while wearing it." Takashi said, blushing when he realized what he had just said.

"Oh, Takashi!" She said giggling, "You're absolutely right. Maybe I can find something cute and sexy." She said, thinking about at all the stores she would go to try on different clothes. The mall couldn't have been a better place for her to stay.

* * *

They took their guns and ammunition they had put inside the trash bag, and they found a pair of clean robes at the spa and wore them when they made their way to the luxury department store that was across from them.

"Look at all these outfits!" Shizuka's eyes gleamed in delight. "I'm going to shop 'till I drop!" She shouted.

Takashi rolled his eyes, but couldn't help to smile. At least it was a welcome distraction after everything they had gone through.

Shizuka grabbed a couple of different outfits and took them with her to the changing room.

"Don't worry about me, Takashi. Just go out and find something for yourself." She said before entering the changing room.

"Fine, I'll go find something to wear. Just be safe, sensei and shout if you need anything."

"Will do!"

Takashi made his way to the Men's section on the second floor of the store. He found a boxer pack, opened it, and tried on a pair without going to the Men's changing room- he wanted to be ready just in case sensei screamed so he could be able to rush to her aid.

_They feel great! These must be the best pair of boxers I've ever worn._ He thought. He looked at the price tag and was shocked.

_¥16,254.71!_

He was dumbfounded at the price for something he had taken for granted for so long. _Well, they are designer brand and they're comfortable, so I guess that might be the reason._

He took the pack and went over to find some t-shirts. These too, were comfortable and expensive.

_¥21,637.42! EACH! It's just a t-shirt! Yeah, it's comfortable, but is it really worth that price? _He asked himself.

Nevertheless, he took all ten in his size. Next, he went to try on some pants. He got some blue jeans and casual pants. He put on a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and went to take the escalator to the first floor were Shizuka was trying on her outfits.

"Sensei! Are you finished?!" He shouted outside the entrance to the women's changing room.

"No, not yet!" She responded.

"Ok, I'll be in the Men's shoes department!"

"Ok!" 

Takashi went over to the Men's shoes and grabbed a pair of athletic socks and tried them on. They fit well. Next, he went over to the shoes that were displayed on the wall and saw a pair of running shoes that he liked. He memorized the item number and went in the stock room to find his pair. Once he found his size, he quickly tried them on. They too, fit perfectly.

After an hour, Shizuka sensei emerged from the women's changing room carrying forty different outfits.

"You're taking all of those, sensei!"

"Yes, I couldn't decide which ones I like best. Besides, we have other stores we need to visit. I couldn't find a pair of bras to fit my bust size."

Takashi blushed when he heard this. "Ok, let's just take all the clothes and go to the other stores."

They took their clothes and went over to the cash register and used the security tag removal to remove the tags on their clothes. They even removed the paper tags just to be safe so as to not trip the security alarm, and they placed all of their clothes in the department store's shopping bags.

"I feel so rejuvenate it! Shopping is the ultimate therapy." Shizuka sensei remarked, as they were leaving the store. "We need to find a lingerie store. I need to a bra in my size." She said.

Takashi blushed in embarrassment upon hearing this.

"You look good, Takashi. These clothes really make you look handsome." Shizuka said with a smile.

"Thanks, sensei. You look great as well." Takashi said, trying so hard not to look at her top that made it clear she wasn't wearing a bra, not to mention, it exposed her midriff.

They went over to another interactive map and found the directions to two lingerie shops in the mall that were located on the second floor.

Upon arriving, Takashi felt uncomfortable looking at all the lingerie around the store and the pictures of the models wearing them.

"I'll wait outside, sensei. You go ahead and try on whatever you need." He said, shyly.

"Ah, don't be intimidated, Takashi. They don't bite. Besides, I need you to tell me what looks good on me." She said, giggling.

"WHAT?! I? We can't do that!"

"Why not? You're a man, aren't you? I need a second opinion and I'm sure you'll know what will look great on me." She said, dragging him inside.

Shizuka sensei began to search for bras and panties in her size, and once she found them, went to the changing room to try them on.

Takashi sat down on one of the leather chairs, near a rack that had nighttime wear on sale.

_I guess, this is how it feels to go shopping with your girlfriend. Except this is way too embarrassing if it's your sensei instead. _He thought.

His eyes wondered around the store, looking at the luxurious and expensive merchandise.

_¥32,371.86! It's just some bra and panties, not a pair of jeans!_ Takashi thought shock at the high prices. _No wonder sensei came here. She just wants to wear expensive lingerie. _

"Ta-da! How do I look, Takashi?" Said a figure emerging from the changing room entrance.

Takashi turned around to see, and his face immediately turned bright red, as his nasal blood vessels exploded upon seeing his sensei.

She was wearing a black lace bra and panties that left little to the imagination.

"T-T-That looks great, sensei!" He chuckled nervously, covering his eyes with one hand, and his nose with the other.

"Oh, come on, Takashi! You're not even looking at me. Come on, there's no need to be shy about this. I just need your opinion as a man if I look great wearing this or not." She said, pushing his hand away from his eyes.

"Be honest and tell me how do I look?" She said smiling, as she turned around to give him a good look.

He saw the voluminous wondrous bust, her long, silky-smooth legs, as well as the well-defined glutes of her sensei. Not to mention, her flat, toned stomach.

"You look amazing, sensei." Takashi said, mesmerized by her beauty, at the same time, trying to contain all the blood that was rushing to his lower region.

_She's A Beauty by The Tubes plays in the background._

_Step right up and don't be shy. Because you will not believe your eyes. _

Shizuka sensei stepped out wearing a red silk bra with matching panties. She turned around so Takashi could get a full view of her assets. Takashi had his month wide open.

_She's right here behind the __glass__. And you're gonna like __her__'cause she's got __class__. _

Next, she came out wearing a short red silk kimono night robe with a dragon on the back of it. She was showing some major cleavage, leaving no doubt she was braless.

_You can look inside another world  
You get to talk to a pretty girl  
She's everything you dream about  
But don't fall in __love__. _

Her next lingerie piece was a short blue silk nightgown. Takashi could still not believe how long and silky smooth her legs look. Shizuka sensei winked at him as she turned around to return to the changing room.

_She's a beauty  
She's one in a million girls  
She's a beauty  
Why would I lie?  
Why would I lie?_

For the next thirty minutes, Shizuka sensei continued to model various lingerie pieces, nightgowns, and night robes for Takashi. His blood had rushed to his lower region and was in danger of bursting.

_You can say anything you like  
But you can't touch the merchandise  
She'll give you every penny's worth  
But it will cost you a dollar __first_

Shizuka sensei was standing wearing a pink short silk kimono night robe, exposing her shoulders and reveling a generous amount of cleavage. Again, she left no doubt she was braless.

_You can step outside your little world  
You can talk to a pretty girl  
She's everything you dream about  
But don't fall in __love_

"Mmhmm. I don't know which one I like best?" She said, while looking at two sets of bras and panties she was holding- one blue and the other red.

"Why not both?" Takashi responded, still sitting down on the chair, with his shopping bags on his lap, covering the massive rocket that was ready to launch.

"Yes, you're absolutely right!" Shizuka said, leaning over to Takashi to give him a big hug, his face coming into contact with some serious boobage.

_Hold on, man! Just hold on! I'm not gonna…!"_ Takashi thought, as he held his shopping bags tighter and closer to his lap, his face turning to the color of a red traffic light.

They put all of the bras and panties, nightgowns, and night robes, in the store's shopping bags. They also removed the paper and security tags, as well.

"Takashi, you're lucky. It's not every day a student helps his sensei shop for lingerie." Shizuka sensei said, chuckling, standing outside the store holding some of her lingerie shopping bags.

"Yeah, you don't say." Takashi said, carrying all sixty shopping bags.

"Where should we go next? I've got it! Let's go to the shoe store. Hurry up, Takashi!" She said, laughing and running merrily all the way to the shoe store.

He followed her while carrying the shopping bags all the way to the shoe store.

_I can't believe this woman is a complete shopping addict! I better not spend the next four years in this place lugging around shopping bags, otherwise I'll go insane. _Takashi thought, as he continue to struggle carrying his cargo.


	4. Together for the Night

"I'm so exhausted! All that shopping zapped all of my energy." Shizuka said, as her stomach began to rumble. "Hey, what's for dinner, Takashi?" She looked at him, pouting.

Takashi was annoyed by her question and lack of awareness. They had spent almost the entire day shopping, and in the end, he was expected to cook dinner.

"I don't know? Why don't you open the refrigerator and figure it out yourself." He responded sarcastically.

"Takashi, you're so mean!" She said, pouting and making puppy eyes at him.

"No, I'm exhausted too, you know. Just make yourself some instant noodle soup."

"But I want a freshly prepared meal, not some instant noodle crap!" She said, whining like a child.

"No! I'm not even gonna prepare a meal for myself. I'm just gonna put something in the microwave and that's it."

"Please, Takashi. Pretty please, won't you do this just this once for your beloved sensei?" Shizuka said, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, and pressing her face next to his, as well as her bosom to his chest.

"Fine! Just this once." Takashi said, flustered.

Shizuka sensei had a big smile on her face after finishing eating.

"Thanks, Takashi. That was delicious." She said.

"You're welcome, but you better start improving on your cooking skills. I'm not going to spend the rest of my time being your personal chef, you know." Takashi said wagging his finger at her.

"I will, don't worry." She said smiling.

She stood up and cleared the table; washed the dishes, and stored them.

"I'm going to the spa for a hot bath. Wanna join me?" Shizuka asked.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Takashi said, flustered at her forwardness.

"Fine, have it your way." She said, frowning. "Oh, Takashi! Where are we going to sleep?"

He paused for a few seconds, "I don't know. There must be a place where we can sleep. Let's check the mall map."

They went to the interactive mall map and searched under _Beds_. The map returned 10 results with their locations in the mall.

"Why don't we take a look at that store?" Shizuka sensei pointed at the map.

"It's on the second floor. Let's go." Takashi said, leading the way.

The store was a specialty mattress store. They went inside and tried out each of the beds. As always, Takashi was shock at the prices, but he could at least appreciate the fact they were very comfortable. Even if they did cost the price of a new car.

Shizuka sensei laid down on one of the beds and quickly dozed off.

"Sensei, sensei. Aren't you going to take a bath?" Takashi said, trying to wake her up.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just never slept in such a comfortable bed before." She said, getting up from the bed. "I guess we found our place to sleep." She said, smiling.

"Don't forget your gun, sensei."

"Thanks, Takashi." She said, picking up her 38 special revolver.

Once sensei had left to take her bath, Takashi went to the first floor at the food court and brought back all of their shopping bags and supplies to the mattress store. He left sensei's clothes on one side of the store while he left his clothes near the pillow section. The food and gun supplies he left inside a small office that was inside the store. He tried logging on to the office's computer, but it didn't work. He would have to find another way to reach the outside world and find out any new information on what was happening with the zombie virus.

Thirty minutes later, Shizuka sensei came back from her bath.

"I'm back, Takashi!"

"Welcome back."

"Are you ready to resume our shopping extravaganza tomorrow?"

"NO WAY! We wasted almost the entire day shopping. Plus, we need to find a way to communicate with the outside world."

"But what if we can't? You saw how much damaged the EMP did to that city we were staying. How do you know if there are communication lines that didn't get fried? And even if they didn't, do you know how to get on them?"

"We have to try, sensei. We must find a way. I refused to believe we're the only survivors in Japan."

"Then how are we going to do this?"

"Let's go to sleep right now. Maybe, I'll have something figure out by tomorrow morning. Right now, we need to get our rest." Takashi said, crawling into his bed.

"You're right. It's been a long day." Shizuka sensei said, yawning as she made her way across the store to where her shopping bags were on top of a bed.

Takashi took out a pair of pajama pants and put them on. Supposedly, they were design to promote muscle recovery and was all the rage among athletes, so he decided to give them a try. He wanted to sleep topless, but quickly realized sensei would be sleeping in the store and it wouldn't be a great idea do be so immodest in front of her- even if she, though clueless, was in the habit of doing so. So he put on a shirt that was designed to wick away sweat during sleep, yet keep his body temperature at a comfortable state to help him sleep.

He crawled on his bed, pulled the covers on his body, and went to sleep.

"Takashi." A voice called, causing him to wake up abruptly.

"What?" He said, sitting up on the bed. "Sensei, is something wrong?" he said, looking at Shizuka sensei while she was standing next to his bed wearing a short silk night robe.

"Takashi," Shizuka sensei began, blushing and wringing her hands, "will you sleep with me? Please?"

Takashi was taken aback by such bold request. "WHAT?! Sensei, you can't be serious?"

"Please, Takashi, I don't want to sleep alone." She said, with a sad look on her face.

"Why, sensei? Is there something wrong?" He asked, getting out of bed and sitting on the side of it next to sensei.

Sensei began to cry, "I'm scared I might lose you like I lost everyone else! I'm such an idiot!"

Takashi quickly hugged her and consoled her, "That's not true. You have nothing to be afraid, sensei."

"It's all my fault I couldn't save them!" Sensei lamented.

"Sensei, that's not true!" Takashi said. He looked her straight in her eyes as he was wiping away her tears and said, "Listen to me, it's not your fault. You did your best to protect us. We have to continue to live. Not just for our sake, but for their sake as well."

Shizuka sensei began to calm down, "Please sleep with me, Takashi." She said, her eyes pleading with him.

"Just this once, sensei." He said, as he pulled over his covers to make room for her.

She took of her night robe, to reveal a blue satin lingerie nightgown. He was shock at her beauty. She began to crawl unto the bed, and once they settled into their sleeping positions, Takashi pulled up the covers on them.

Shizuka sensei hugged Takashi closed to her body, "I never got to thank you for saving me." She said.

"There's no need, sensei. I didn't want to lose you, just like I didn't want to lose the rest of our friends." Takashi responded somberly.

She kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

Takashi blushed.

"And thank you for letting me sleep with you." She said, as she gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Takashi was still blushing, but noticed that Shizuka sensei was already fast asleep. He too, drifted into a peaceful sleep, as the mall's lights went off for the night.


	5. You're Never Alone

The next morning after breakfast, they went to the interactive map and searched for a computer store. They found one on the third floor of the mall. They took a glass elevator, and as they made their way to the third floor, they oversaw the stores and noticed how eerie it felt to be the only ones in the entire building.

They arrive to their floor and walked towards the computer store. There they found PCs, laptops, and tablets that were working. The store looked exactly as it was on the day everyone left.

"Let's see if we can go online." Takashi said, as he sat down on a gaming chair and woke up the computer from its sleeping mode. The monitor was an ultra-wide curved 49", 4K beauty designed for the most demanding of PC gamers. Shizuka sensei pulled over another gaming chair she found nearby and sat down, as she watched Takashi open the computer's internet browser. She was amazed by this Korean technological beauty on full display.

The internet browser quickly opened and led them to a search engine. Takashi furiously began to type. He split the screen in half so he wouldn't have to toggle between multiple open tabs.

Unfortunately, some international news websites were completely broken. Others, reported some news, but the articles were two months old. He went on a Malaysian basket weaving forum to find some news, just as he had done so when he was in school and before all of this had happened. What he found there, shook him to his core.

The members of the forum had posted information about the internet, the commercial internet as they had known, had been obliterated in some countries due to nuclear strikes. There were some areas around the globe where it was still functioning, but not at 100%. Due to the nuclear strikes, information had to be rerouted and this contributed to slow speeds in some areas. It also made it difficult to verify if a place had been wiped out completely, or just only their communication systems. People began to resort to using the deep web to communicate with each other and provide information as to what was happening, but that too was bogged down by traffic from various international governmental agencies.

Some of the members posted information about the zombie plague, the places it had affected the most, casualty rates, and the places that were hit by the nuclear strikes, as well as survival guides.

There were others that claimed the origin of the zombie virus came from a biological-chemical weapons facility that accidently let it escape, causing this apocalypse. Others, claimed it came from a pharmaceutical company in the US that was working on a cure for Ebola and other exotic diseases, and others claimed it had extraterrestrial origins and pointed to a crash site near Siberia as proof. A month before the virus had spread, the army in that area blocked all access to and from the region. The government went as far as to cut off access to the internet and phone lines. Then, a month later, the zombie virus appeared- at least, that was what proponents of this hypothesis claimed.

While most posters disagreed on the origin of the virus, most agreed that local authorities of various nations had purposely misinformed or deceived their citizens. They pointed to media blackouts and people being forced to stay in major cities- the government claiming that it was safer than escaping these affected areas. This contributed to the high causality counts when the virus spread in these densely populated areas. There were places that had no previous contact with the virus, and suddenly becoming infected with it, as soon as government officials arrived on scene.

The situation became so dire, major cities around the world that had been infected were nuked by their own governments in order to stop the spread of the virus.

Takashi was able to find information about Japan's nuclear strike and how much destruction the zombie virus had caused. But it was a devastating reality to accept: 97% of the population was dead because of the virus or in the aftermath of the EMP caused by the nuclear missile that hit the coast. Some places had working electronics, but others didn't. The ones that did, where in the southern part of the country. The survivors were few and scattered around the region. Okinawa was completely closed to people from the mainland since the US and Japanese military forces were using it as center command. The people that fled Japan via plane or boat, tried to reach other countries. Unfortunately, they reached these places that had been infected and were soon dead.

One poster was able to hack into various cloud services and posted troves of photos from survivors just before nuclear strikes or when the hordes of zombies reached their areas. They saw how grim and chaotic they're situations were just before they died- by nuclear fire or zombie virus. Satellite pictures of devastated areas were also posted to show the sheer magnitude of the disaster. Takashi saw Tokyo and other major cities in complete ruins. Still, others posted eyewitness accounts on how they were managing to survive and served as the reporters on the ground. They recorded video or took pictures of their areas and documented any relevant information for their fellow online survivors to read. Most of all, they offered words of encouragement, to whomever it may be.

One poster commented, if humanity were to survive this, it would take a long time to rebuild. So, he recommended to get every piece of information that was useful and either transfer it or get it as a hard copy. This would help in speeding up the rebuilding process, and prevent humanity's knowledge from being lost to the sands of time.

Some of the posters continue to joke about the situation. They were the merry jesters of the forum that provided a source of laughter in these troubling times, but they also serve as way to cope with an ever increasing uncertain future. For a few moments, however, people could forget their troubles and regain a sense of their humanity and simply laugh. Laugh in the face of danger, laugh in the face of sorrow. Laugh to hope for a better tomorrow.

Takashi got up from his seat and went outside of the store. He sat on a bench that was nearby. He looked shell shock and looked out into the distance, as he began to come to the grim realization of what had happened. So many questions raced through his mind: Did the vast majority of people in his country really die? Is his family dead? What's going to happen now? Is he going to die next? If so, is it because of the zombies, or through a nuclear blast? Even if I don't die, how will I survive? How will humanity ever survive?

"Takashi. Takashi!" A voice called out.

"What?!" Takashi said, snapped from his deep trance.

"Takashi, is it true? Is all of what we read and saw in that forum true?" Shizuka sensei, asked worryingly.

"I don't know if it is true, but if it is, it means I don't have a family anymore. I don't have a home to go. I don't know what I'll…" Takashi began to sob.

Shizuka sensei embraced him, as he began to cry.

"Everyone I've loved, is dead. They're all gone. I'm all alone now." He said, as he continued to cry.

Shizuka sensei broke away from him and looked at him straight in the eye, "No, Takashi! You're not alone! And you didn't lose everyone you love. You still have me! As long as we're together, we'll make it out of this mess." She said as she hugged him again.

"You saved me, Takashi. I won't let you lose yourself, we have to survive for our sake and for our friends' and families' sake." She whispered into his ear.

There in that bench, they remained embracing each other for a long time.

* * *

Shizuka sensei served the both of them lunch. It wasn't a perfect meal, but it tasted better than previous meals and showed that sensei was improving in her culinary skills.

_"__Itadakimasu!"_ They both said.

Takashi was grateful for the meal and for Shizuka sensei's company.

After finishing their lunch meal and washing the dishes, they took a walk across the mall.

"Thank you, sensei for the meal. And I'm sorry for losing my composure back at the computer store." Takashi said, taking a deep bow.

"Takashi, you don't have to apologize for that. That's a very human reaction to have. I've would have been deeply worried if you didn't have that." She said.

"I just find it hard. That's all. I don't know what will happen to us." Takashi said, with a concern look.

"We take it one day at a time. That's what will do. Don't worry about tomorrow, focus on the present. On the now, with me." Shizuka sensei said, giving him a big hug.

Takashi wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying her warmth. He was no longer nervous when he was with her or when she hugged him. He realized he needed her, just as much as she needed him.

"Thank you, sensei." He said, still embracing her.

"Just remember, you're not alone as long as we're together. We'll make it through this together." She said.

They continued to explore the mall until dinner time. They found out the mall had two movie theaters, a gym with two Olympic size swimming pools, various restaurants that range from the casual to three-star Michelin rated, a Tesla dealer, five department stores, and all of the luxury designer brands one could ever imagine.

"Where has this place been all my life?" Shizuka sensei said, clasping her hands to her cheek, her eyes gleaming in delight.

"I guess it was just a matter of time before we found it." Takashi responded, reading the mall's visitor's guide at the concierge desk. "Did you know this mall is one of the top rated-'' He turned around to see her sensei slowly walking towards a store. He ran up to her.

"All my life, I wanted you. And now you're here." She said, hypnotized by the store, as she went inside.

Takashi had never seen his sensei like this before. He looked up to the sign hanging above the store and followed her inside. It said:

_Tiffany, & Co._

Shizuka sensei looked at the jewelry counters across the store, spun herself around, and leaped up into the air.

"YYYYYYYIIIPEEE! I LOVE YOU, TIFFANY!" She yelled.

Takashi was stunned at such behavior coming from his sensei.

She went over to the display counter and took out various pieces of jewelry to try on. She tried on diamond earrings and a diamond necklace.

"How do I look Takashi?" She asked with a smile.

"Absolutely beautiful, sensei." He said, without blushing.

"How about you help me try this on?" She asked him, as she took out a diamond ring from the display counter.

He took the diamond ring and put it on her ring finger.

"It fits perfectly, sensei." He said.

"Yes, it does. It really does." She said, stretching out her arm in front of her to admire the shining beauty.


	6. Lovers

After spending some time at the jewelry store, they went to the movie theater and watched a comedy film, even though Takashi secretly wanted to see _Neon Genesis Evangelion 4.19: You Can (Not) Go Full Retard_, but was worried Shinji was going to have another "yogurt" accident at the hospital. He was more disappointed when, during the previews, he saw the trailer for the movie _King of the Hill: Arlen's Last Stand_ and realized this damn zombie apocalypse had denied him and the world the opportunity to watch a cinematic masterpiece when the release date was four months away.

"Takashi, are you ok? You seem upset?" Shizuka sensei asked him.

"No, I'm fine, just fine. I just want the movie to start." He said, sighing.

"You have to be patient, Takashi." She giggled, as she held his hand. She smiled at him and he did the same.

The movie started and they both held hands together all throughout the film. Deep down inside, however, Takashi couldn't help but think he would die without seeing the _King of the Hill_ movie.

They partially enjoyed the film, even if it was hit or miss in some parts. Nevertheless, it was a welcomed distraction from everything they had experienced today.

Later that evening, they had dinner at the food court. Takashi prepared their meal and brought it to their table, where Shizuka sensei was sitting down, wearing a designer suit and short skirt, high heels, and a diamond necklace and earrings. She looked absolutely sexy in her attire.

"Thank you, Takashi." She said, smiling.

"You're welcome, sensei." He said.

Once they had finished their dinner, they went to the spa to take a bath before they went to bed. They took separate baths, of course.

Takashi adjusted his pillow, pulled his covers, and went to sleep. It was around 8pm in the evening when he decided to go to sleep early. He wanted to wake up early the next morning so he could use the computer in the computer store to gather more information on what the government was doing to help the survivors and if the zombie virus had diminished or if a cure had been found.

"Takashi." Shizuka sensei called him softly.

"Oh, sorry, sensei. I'm going to sleep early today so I can wake up early tomorrow." He said, opening his eyes and turning around to face her.

She was standing on the other side of the bed, wearing a short blue silk kimono night robe.

"Takashi, thank you for such a wonderful day." She said as she began to disrobe, letting her kimono slide off her body and unto the floor.

He was stunned seeing her wearing black lingerie bra and panties, as she crawled towards him.

"Takashi, I love you and I want you. Now." She said lustfully, placing her hand behind his head and pulling him towards her.

"Sensei! No, we can't do this!" Takashi said, his brain completely scattered with confusion. The hottest woman in all his school wanted to get it on with him, yet his brain was telling him _no, _but his little head was saying, _full steam ahead!_

"Takashi," she said seductively, as she began to caress his cheek, "ever since this whole ordeal began, I realized how important you are to me. There's nothing more I want in this world than to be with the man I love."

"Sensei." Takashi said, dumbfounded by her confession.

Shizuka sensei leaned over and kissed him. Takashi's mind complete froze and his instinct immediately kicked in.

The kiss soon turned into a passionate, full-blown make out session before Shizuka sensei broke the kiss, and flashed Takashi a mischievous smile.

Takashi looked at her as she unhooked her bra and threw it to the side of the bed, leaving her wondrous peaks on full display for Takashi's astonished eyes to see.

"Make me your woman, Takashi!" Shizuka sensei said, her eyes burning with desire, as she delivered another passionate kiss.

Takashi got the message and returned her kiss, as he quickly began to remove all his clothes.

They fell back onto the bed, as Takashi began to ravish sensei's Valley of Desire. Soon, her panties were on the floor, as Takashi was preparing to go all the way with her.

"Takashi, please be gentle. It's my first time." She said, blushing, while he was lying on top of her.

"It's my first time as well." Takashi said, blushing, as Shizuka sensei smiled at him.

They both screamed as they became one, making the bed rock.

Shizuka sensei quickly pulled in Takashi for a French kiss, as the bed continued to move with the motion of the ocean.

Soon, the mattress store's windows became foggy, covering up the smoldering passion inside, as the couple's orgasmic sounds rang out throughout the hour.

Takashi emptied his entire being multiple times into sensei's womb, as their love making session came to an end.

_Photograph by Def Leppard plays in the background_

If a couple of months ago someone had told Takashi, he would be spending time making love to his busty sensei, he would have thought that person was insane. For the rest of the week, however, that's exactly what the couple did.

_I'm out a luck, out a love  
Gotta photograph, picture of  
Passion killer, you're too much  
You're the only one I want to __touch_

They made love almost every day; they even managed to make love three times in one single day. Takashi, being the energetic and hormonal teenager that he was, had more than enough stamina to keep up with Shizuka sensei's physical desires.

_I see your face every time I dream  
On every page, every magazine  
So wild and free so far from me  
You're all I want, my fantasy _

The more practice they had with each other, the more they become masters of love making, to the point were Takashi could last longer than ever before.

_Oh, look what you've done to this rock 'n' roll clown  
Oh oh, look what you've __done_

Shizuka sensei was constantly experiencing wave after wave of orgasmic fury, which only Takashi knew how to deliver.

_Photograph - I don't want your  
Photograph - I don't need your  
Photograph - all I've got is a photograph  
But it's not enough _

They made love everywhere: at the spa, in the Olympic swimming pool at the gym, and even in the backseat of a Model S at the Tesla dealer-the car moving up and down like an SUV going off road, as Shizuka sensei screamed inside "Zero emissions! Zero emissions!" which only made Takashi ravish her silky-smooth body even more.

_I'd be your lover, if you were there  
Put your hurt on me, if you dare  
Such a woman, you got style  
You make every man feel like a child, __oh_

Takashi even chased a laughing Shizuka sensei, as she ran naked, across the mall. Her blonde hair flowing right behind her, as her Himalayan mountain tops bounced merrily.

_You got some kinda hold on me  
You're all wrapped up in mystery  
So wild so free and far from me  
You're all I want, my fantasy _

"Takashi, I love you." Shizuka sensei said, as she kissed him and laid back on top of his chest.

"I love you too, Shizuka." Takashi said, wrapping his arm on her waist, as they both drifted to sleep on their luxury bed. The day finally coming to an end.

_Photograph I don't want your  
Photograph I don't need your  
Photograph all I've got is a photograph  
You've gone straight to my __head_


	7. Livin' Da Dream!

The next morning, Shizuka woke up and sat on the side of the bed. She stretched out her arms over her head and yawn. Takashi opened his eyes and liked the view he was seeing-Shizuka's well-defined glutes. Sensei turned around and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Good Morning, Takashi." She said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Good Morning, Shizuka." He said, smiling.

"Let me go make some breakfast for us." Shizuka said, turning around to leave, but not before Takashi grabbed her arm and pulled her back into bed.

"I got my breakfast right here!" He said, as he started ravishing her neck and then moved down to her Himalayan peaks.

"Ohhhh, Takashi!" She squealed in delight, as Takashi pulled the covers over them and the bed began to rock again as it had done for the past few nights.

They had a late breakfast that day. Shizuka sat down at the food court table, looking lovingly at Takashi.

"I didn't know you had so much energy in you, Takashi!" She said, amazed.

"Anything for the woman I love." He said with a grin, as he leaned over the table to kiss her.

Once they had finished eating their meal, Takashi got up from his seat, "I'll be in the computer store if you need me. I need to continue with my research." He said.

"Okay, I'll just browse through a couple of stores on the third floor." Shizuka said, clearing the table.

"Don't forget to take your gun, Shizuka." Takashi reminded her.

"I always do." She said, taking out her 38 special revolver from her pocket. "Have a good time, Takashi." She said, blowing a kiss to him.

Takashi went over to her and kissed her, "I prefer the real deal." He said, as he broke away from their deep kiss and left.

"Be back by lunchtime!" Shizuka shouted, her face blushing deeply, while she gazed at him lustfully as he walked away into the distance. He waved without looking back.

On his way to the store, Takashi couldn't help but wonder what life would be like had this apocalypse not occurred. How his life and how his friends' lives would be, and if he and Shizuka would have made love.

_I probably wouldn't have gotten in bed with Shizuka, and I probably be still in high school, but I don't know. We would all be alive, that's for sure: my parents, my friends, my classmates, and the rest of society. I just hope this thing was either an accident or a natural pandemic, 'cause it would really suck if it was intentionally done. _He thought, walking through stores selling designer name clothing-a remnant of how things used to be.

He made it to the store and took his usual seat, as he woke up the computer from its sleep. A few seconds later, he was looking at a forum, trying to gather information on survivors.

He began to post on the forum under the username KrabBucketLifestyle with his avatar picture being that of Mr. Krabs, from _SpongeBob,_ wearing a gold chain with a dollar sign as he is drinking lean.

For the next few hours, Takashi asked the people in the forum questions that ranged from how many survivors were in Japan, to what countries, if any, had been completely wiped out.

The answer to the survivor question ranged from less than 100K to 3.5 million people, according to the posters; while the countries that were supposedly wiped out by the virus or nukes were parts of the Middle East, Africa, the US, India, and Pakistan. Others in the forum were claiming the virus was just syphilis combined with leprosy and some other disease. As evidence they included samples of the virus and compared them to the other mentioned diseases and they looked very similar. Others suggested it was bioweapon that was being used to depopulate the earth. Whatever the case, posters on the forum agreed they had to stick together to try and survive this apocalypse.

At that moment, Takashi wanted to post the address of the city so survivors in the nearby area could come here and live, but he stop himself at the last second. He realized he would be jeopardizing his and Shizuka's chance of survival. He didn't know if these people were trustworthy or not, and couldn't risk it to find out. Not after seeing how people at his school and city devolved into after law and order broke down.

He stood up from his gaming chair to take a break and walk around the store, when he remembered something he had discussed with Kohta Hirano while they were in the city.

He went to an email provider, logged in, and began to write.

_If you're out there, Kohta, please reply to this email. Sensei and I are okay, please tell me everyone else made it out alive._

He wrote the address and coordinates to the mall and sent the email. Having logged off from the computer, he left the computer store. Gathering information on the outside world was a stressful task. So many questions still remained unanswered and he didn't know whether he wanted them to be answered, for fear of the ramifications. He went to a video game store to clear his mind and relax from his day's work. It was almost lunchtime.

After lunchtime, Takashi went back to the video game store and sat down on one of the gaming chairs to play the latest version of Grand Theft Auto. The store sold custom made PCs built for gaming, as well as the latest video game titles. They also sold consoles for the peasants who couldn't afford to be part of the glorious PC master race.

He started to play GTA, completely emerged in the experience and forgetting his real life worries, thanks to the curve 50" 4k monitor. For an hour or two, or more, all that it mattered to him was completing his mission, unlocking vehicles and weapons, and moving on to the next round. Who cared if a dirty hoe got ran over or some jackass got killed as a result, it was just a game, not real life. And he just wanted to escape from real life for at least a few hours.

"There you are!" Shizuka said, with her hands on her hips. "I've been wondering where you went." She said, walking towards him.

"Oh, hi." He said, not even looking at her, too focus on completing his mission at hand.

Shizuka sat on top of him, facing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you going to be a filthy NEET and play video games all day?" She asked him, with a grin on her face.

"No, I'm just playing to relax." Takashi said, his eyes fixed on the 4K monitor.

"If you want to relax, there are more _effective_ ways out there, Takashi." Shizuka said, seductively running her index finger across his chest.

"Shizuka, can you please get off of me? I'm trying to play a game and I can't concentrate if you're moving around." Takashi said, annoyed at her for blocking his view.

"As if this stupid game can entertain you." Shizuka said, scoffing.

"Please, Shizuka. I'm playing." Takashi said, walking into a building to pick up some automatic weapons.

"Hmph!" She responded. A few seconds later, she changed her tactic, "Takashi, I'm bored." Shizuka said, pouting.

"Why don't you go shopping?" He said, as he continued to move his head to the sides so Shizuka wouldn't block his view.

"I already did that. Let's do something fun together." She said.

"Later, I'm busy right now." Takashi said, as he was gunning down a group of black gang members.

"Let's make love right here." Shizuka said, whispering seductively in his ear. "We haven't done it in here, you know."

Takashi was shock to hear her speak like this, even after all they had done recently. "No, we can't. This place has cameras on their PCs and I don't want the rest of the internet, or whatever remains of it, to get a free show." He said.

"So, what? The mall has security cameras and you didn't mind when you made love to me near that water fountain." Shizuka said, stubbornly. "And you insisted on doing it there because you heard _Aerosmith's I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ playing on the mall's sound system and told me you wanted to make love to me as that song was playing." She said, with a raised eyebrow.

"The mall has closed circuit cameras, besides if you want to make love, we can do it at the mattress store. Or in the movie theater that you seemed to like." He said, as he ran over a hoe and shot another that was standing on the sidewalk. "Besides, you enjoyed too." He said, with a grin.

Shizuka gave him a disapproving look, which quickly melted to one of desire, as she leaned over to kiss his neck and bite his ear, "Just tape up the cameras, Takashi, so we can do it in here. I'll let you make love to me while you play your stupid video game." She whispered lustfully into his ears.

At this point, his hormonal teenage body could not deny this tantalizing offer, "Ok, let me get some tape." He said, as he got off the chair and went to look around the store for some tape.

He found some tape in the stockroom of the store and proceeded to cover all the PC cameras and any other devices that had them with it.

"I guess I got all of them." He said, as he sat down on the gaming chair.

"Well, you better hang on tight, 'cause I'm going to give you a ride you'll never forget!" Shizuka said, licking her lips, as she sat on top him and began to remove her white Gucci blouse, revealing her white lingerie bra.

Takashi quickly began to remove his top as well, eagerly awaiting to see Shizuka's twin beauties. He realized he was about to make gaming history and become the first dude to play video games while making love to the woman of his dream.

A few seconds later, all of their clothes were lying on the floor, as Shizuka was bouncing up and down on Takashi. He began to worry the gaming chair may not handle their combine body weights, especially since Shizuka was bouncing rather violently, but he quickly remembered the chair had been rated for 500lbs max.

_If a fatass can sit on this chair without breaking it, then so can a couple getting freaky on it with the motion of the ocean. _He thought, as he was having great difficulty focusing on the game while Shizuka's big beautiful breasts were bouncing in front of his face.

Almost three hours later, they violently collapsed into each other's arms, both having reached their limits. As for the GTA game, Takashi was able to complete some of the missions, but it became increasingly difficult when sensei was moaning loudly throughout them. This drove his hormonal body wild and shifted his attention primarily to the busty beauty before him instead of the game. For a while Takashi had achieved his ultimate dream: a big tiddy in his mouth, and a game controller on his hand.


	8. Jealous Blonde & Fast Beauties

Takashi was grunting as he lifted 90 lbs. dumbbells above his chest, as he began to do a dumbbell press exercise.

"One… two… three… four… five…" He grunted, as he finished his set and dropped the weights to the side.

He got off the floor where he had been laying down and began to get ready for his next exercise.

Out in the distance, he could see Shizuka sensei doing Romanian dumbbell deadlifts. He saw her bending down and coming back up, amazed at her glorious glutes in action.

Once he finished with his workout, he went over to where Shizuka was stretching, drinking his protein shake along the way.

"Looking good, baby!" He said, slapping her butt, still amazed at how well-defined it was.

"Ah!" Shizuka sensei shrieked. "You're so naughty, Takashi." She said, blushing.

"Can't help myself around a hot babe like you." He said, ogling her beautiful fit body.

"Neither can I." Shizuka said, biting her lips as she looked at him lustfully.

"Let's go eat some lunch." Takashi said, putting his arm around her waist, his hand making its way to her sweet can.

"Lead the way." Shizuka said, wrapping her arm around him as well.

The next morning Takashi and Shizuka went on a recon mission of the city. They drove around to various locations: the hotels, restaurants, condos, and shops that lined up the streets- keeping track of any supplies they found along the way.

"So far, we found the hotels and restaurants are well stock with food. Some of the condos still have food in their fridges as well." Takashi noted, as they came out of one of the condos.

"I guess we have more than enough food to eat. We might even get fat!" Shizuka chuckled.

"Some of it will expire, the rest of it we can save. Let's leave them where we found them, just in case we need to move. Besides, we haven't experienced any power outages, so they'll be fine." Takashi said, getting in the car.

"Where to next?" Shizuka asked.

"Let's go down this street. See what else we can find."

Shizuka drove down the street as Takashi had instructed, passing the various shops that catered to tourists from and outside Japan.

"Stop right here, Shizuka!" Takashi ordered. "Park around here." He said, as he quickly got out of the car, running inside the building.

"Takashi, hold on! Wait for me!" Shizuka screamed as she tried to park the car next to the building.

Inside, right in the center of the showroom, was a Hummer H2 complete with brush guards and a safari-style roof rack that didn't block the sunroof. Next to it, was a Toyota Land Cruiser 80 Series which had been completely customized for off-roading capabilities with it tires, shocks and suspension, brush guards, and a safari rack with a spare tire mounted on top. Takashi was looking at both vehicles, admiring their raw beauty and grateful they had found them.

"Takashi, this is why you ran out of the car?" Shizuka said, with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

"Shizuka, you don't understand. These cars are perfect in case we have to leave the city. Look at them! We-" Takashi suddenly stopped, as he started to walk across the room, his mouth wide open in shock.

"Takashi! What's wrong?!" A terrified Shizuka asked.

"NO WAY! NO WAY, MAN!" Takashi screamed like a giddy kid on Christmas morning.

"Takashi, don't scare me like that!" Shizuka scolded him, as he followed him to where he was and soon realized it wasn't anything serious.

"YES! YES! YES!" Takashi screamed ecstatically, as he was hugging the hood of a blue car.

"Takashi, get a hold of yourself!" Shizuka said. "It's just a stupid car." She scoffed.

"Woman, this is not a stupid car!" Takashi said, defensively. "This is a Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R. This baby is one of the greatest cars Japan has ever made. Why, it's even lusted after by ricers and collectors around the globe."

Shizuka rolled her eyes, unimpressed by what she was hearing, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Takashi began to run around the showroom, looking for the keys to the car of his dreams, when he came across something else. He went up to it and ran his fingers across it.

"YEAH, BABY!" He yelled across the room.

Shizuka soon came running only to find Takashi sitting on top of a motorcycle.

"That's it, we're leaving! Clearly, you can't control yourself around these _things._" Shizuka said, angrily.

"No, way! We're not going anywhere until we find the keys to these babies." Takashi said, determinedly. "Besides, this bad girl over here is a Kawasaki Ninja H2 Carbon. I'm ain't going nowhere without riding her." He said.

"Bad girl?!" Shizuka asked, her eye twitching in anger.

* * *

Eventually, Takashi found the keys to his dream car and many others, as well. He went over to the Skyline and started the engine. The sound was intoxicating.

"Yeah, baby, yeah." Takashi said, biting his lip each time he rev the engine.

Shizuka crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a scowling look.

He looked at her with a grin on his face and said, "Hey, Shizuka. Wanna a ride?"

_A Real Hero by Electric Youth plays in the background_

Even though he stalled a couple of times, he quickly got the hang of driving the manual- transmission Skyline. Soon, he was driving it at blistering speeds on a desolate highway, as Shizuka screamed in the passenger seat for him to slow down.

_Real human being  
And a real hero_

_Back against the wall at odds  
With the strength of a militant cause  
A pursuit some called outstanding  
Or emotionally __complex_

At that very moment, Takashi's mind and body became one with the machine, the background blurred around him, as he pushed the car to its limits driving it down an empty highway along the beach.

_Against the grain of distopic claims  
On the thoughts your actions entertained  
And you have proved to be_

_A real human being and a real hero  
Real human being and a real hero  
Real human being and a real hero  
Real human being and a real hero  
Real human being_

He slowed down the car when they were eight miles away from the city, exiting the highway and reentering on the opposite way to return home.

Takashi pushed the car to its limits down the highway, much as he had done so the first time. He continued to do so all the way back to the city, ignoring Shizuka's constant screams.

"That was amazing." Takashi said, wiping away his sweat, as he got out of the car. They were finally back in the showroom.

"AMAZING?!" Shizuka said, with a raised eyebrow, furious at what she had just heard.

"Ok, not gonna lie. It was orgasmic." He said blushing.

"What is wrong with you?!" Shizuka sensei screamed at him. "This is just a stupid car!"

"Hey! I didn't get mad when you went nuts over Tiffany jewelry." Takashi said, defensively.

"You were making noises and drooling over this car." Shizuka said, pointing at him with her index finger.

"I was not!" Takashi said, as he went to look for the keys to the Kawasaki Ninja H2 Carbon motorcycle.

He found them and went to start the engine, but not before Shizuka sensei got in the way.

"That's enough speeding for you today!" Shizuka said, furiously, blocking his path. "It's time to go home before you break a leg, or worse, get yourself killed."

"Ah, come on, woman!" Takashi said, "I got a feeling so complicated, I got satisfy it."

"Give me the keys and let's go home!" Shizuka demanded.

"No, woman! I need muh speed! Why, when I'm driving fast, I-I-I feel alive." Takashi said, looking out into the distance with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Y-Y-You never even said that about me. Not even after we made love. What am I to you exactly?" Shizuka questioned him, becoming visibly upset, her eyes getting teary.

"Shizuka don't be like that. You know- Hey!"

Shizuka sensei quickly grabbed the keys from his hand and put them in her pocket. She smiled mockingly.

"Ha ha! You fell for the old puppy eyes trick, Takashi." She said, as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Fine, you win let's go home." Takashi said, grumbling as he crossed his arms across his chest. "WAIT!" He said, as he became aroused by an idea that crossed his mind.

He went over to the motorcycle and sat on top of it, "Shizuka how about we recreate that Kanye West music video." He said, smiling.

"What Kanye West music video? I've never even seen it." Shizuka said, puzzled.

Takashi waved at her to come closer, which she did, and whispered into her ear. Shizuka's face immediately turned bright red.

"Are you insane?! I am not going to do something as dangerous as that." She said, turning her back against him.

"Ah, come on, Shizuka! I thought you've be up for something kinky like that, since, you know, we've been doing it everywhere in the mall." Takashi said.

"Takashi Komuro! Having sex on a moving motorcycle is not a game! It's a disaster waiting to happen!" Shizuka sensei said, exasperated.

"We could do it while it's not moving." Takashi said, "Like how it is right now."

"We're going home. Now." Shizuka glared at him, as she pointed to the front door of the showroom.

"Fine." Takashi sighed, as he got off the motorcycle and headed towards the door. "Can't do nuttin' around here." He muttered.


	9. Hot Nurse & Showroom Deals

Two days later, Takashi and Shizuka sensei returned to the showroom. This time, is was not to go on another joyride, but to move the H2 and Land Cruiser to different locations. Takashi was able to convince Shizuka sensei to drive the Hummer H2 and park it in the mall's underground parking lot, while he parked the Land Cruiser in a public parking garage that was five blocks away from the mall. They stocked up both cars with supplies, so they could have the choice of using either one of them to leave the city in case an emergency occurred. As it turned out, the showroom was actually an exotic car dealership specializing in domestic and import makes based on the models they had available.

Shizuka sensei was still angry at Takashi for his behavior during the last time they were in the showroom. As a result, she wasn't speaking to him. This caused Takashi to focus more on continuing his online research on the zombie virus.

Takashi worked for long hours each day, searching online forums and chatting with survivors. He kept up with the latest information on the virus and zombie movements in the nearby areas. Each day, he would come across new pieces of information, hoping that the cure for this zombie epidemic would be found sooner, rather than later. Takashi's obsession with the virus and Shizuka sensei giving him the silent treatment, contributed to putting a strain on their relationship. As a result, they had stopped becoming intimate for over a week- even sleeping in separate beds. Shizuka yearned for his embrace, but was too stubborn to talk to him, while Takashi was too busy with his research to notice it was taking a toll on his health and relationship.

The following morning, Takashi woke up with a fever and body aches.

"101.5 °F. You're definitely staying in bed today." Shizuka remarked, as she read the digital thermometer.

"I'll cook some chicken soup for you, but I better find you in bed when I get back. Otherwise, you're not going to get any better." She said, wagging her finger at him.

"Ok." Takashi hoarsely said, giving her the thumbs up sign.

About thirty minute later, Shizuka sensei came back with a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

She brought the bowl of soup in a tray and placed it on a tray stand next to his bed. Since Takashi's bed was adjustable, he quickly adjusted it to a head up position.

Shizuka sensei brought a nearby chair to sit next to Takashi, as she began to blow on the soup to cool it off.

She lifted the spoonful of soup towards his mouth, "Open wide." She said smiling.

Takashi did as he was told, and slurped the soup. With the help of sensei, he continued to eat his soup for the next few minutes.

"That was great, sensei. Thank you." Takashi said, smiling, as he adjusted the bed to a flat position and went back to sleep.

Shizuka stood up and tucked him into bed. She looked lovely at his sleeping face, as she picked up the empty soup bowl, food tray and holder, and left.

A couple of hours later, Takashi woke up, feeling much better than before. He sat up in bed and looked around to see if Shizuka sensei was here.

_I guess she must be making lunch, or something else. _He thought to himself.

The door to the store opened and Shizuka sensei stepped out wearing a nurse's outfit with a plunging neckline that reveled her astonishing assets. Takashi couldn't believe his eyes.

_"__I heard that you were feeling ill, headache, fever, and a chill. I came to help restore your pluck cuz I'm the nurse who likes to tuck." _She sang, as she tossed aside her nurse's cap; unwrapped her hair bun and threw her hair back, as she began to crawl into bed.

"S-S-Sensei, are you okay?" He asked, as she crawled on top of him.

"Of course I am." She said flirtatiously, as she opened her top, spilling her bouncing bosom all over Takashi's shocked eyes. "And since you're sick, I came to give you some _love medicine_. I'm the perfect cure to your fever, Takashi." She said, seductively.

Takashi still couldn't believe his eyes at the busty beauty on top of him.

"Just relax and let me do all the work." Shizuka sensei said, as she began to remove all his clothes.

Soon, all of their clothes were lying on the floor, as the bed began to bounce, as loud orgasmic moans echoed throughout the mattress store.

The following day, Takashi woke up rejuvenated and cured from his fever. He was a new man. As a token of his appreciation, Takashi served breakfast in bed to a grateful Shizuka sensei.

"Thank you, Takashi." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"No, thank you, sensei." Takashi said, smiling. "Let's not fight ever again." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Ok." She said smiling, as she began to eat her meal.

Takashi spent the rest of the day helping Shizuka improve her culinary skills, as well as going on a walk to the beach. It was a clear and sunny day outside with only the sound of crashing waves and seagulls to greet them.

"It's beautiful!" Shizuka remarked.

"Yeah, it sure is." Takashi said, as he wrapped his arms across her waist.

Both of them stood there admiring the beauty of the sea, as wave after wave came crashing to the shore. They continued on their walk, holding hands.

"Don't overwork yourself, Takashi. You had me worried." Shizuka sensei, as she leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I got you worried, sensei." Takashi said.

"It's Shizuka, Takashi. Call me Shizuka." Shizuka said, as she kissed him.

Takashi embraced her without breaking their kiss.

"I love you, Shizuka." Takashi said, smiling.

"I love you, too, Takashi." Shizuka said, as they continued to kiss one more time.

* * *

The next day, Takashi went to the gym to continue with his workout, and after finishing, he went to the computer store to continue with his research. He stayed there for a few hours until he joined Shizuka for lunch at the food court.

"Takashi, when will this zombie epidemic end?" Shizuka asked.

"I don't know." Takashi said. He sighed, "It's really hard to know if this will ever end."

"I miss how things used to be." Shizuka said, melancholically.

"At least we have each other to pass the time." He said, smiling, as he took her hand and kissed it.

Shizuka giggled, "Oh, Takashi, you're so romantic."

"Can't help myself around a hot babe like you." He said, grinning.

Shizuka smiled, as they continue to eat their meal.

After lunch, Takashi and Shizuka returned to the exotic car dealership. This time, to move another car to a different location. They came across a black, fully armored vehicle wit wheels and a heavy duty roof rack. It was a Knight XV SUV.

"Why do we need to move another one of these? Are the other two cars not enough?" Shizuka asked.

"I don't want to take any chances, that's all." Takashi said, as he began to open the door.

"What's the _real_ reason, Takashi?" Shizuka said, as she grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look.

"Shizuka, please just do as I say." Takashi said.

"No! Tell me the truth. Why do we need another car? Is it to fulfill a GTA fantasy of yours?" Shizuka said, angrily.

Takashi sighed, "You really want to know the truth?" he said while giving her a serious look.

"Yes, I want to know the truth." Shizuka demanded.

"Fine. There're online rumors talking about an invasion. Possibly by China or whatever other country that still exists in this region. They said it might happen within a month or a week, I don't know. What I do know, is there's been a lot of chatter going on online about this, so there might be some truth to these rumors."

"But how do we know these rumors are true? Didn't China get hit with heavy casualties by the virus?"

"Yes, they did, but that won't stop countries from playing geopolitics during crises. And no, we don't know if these rumors are true, but I'm not taking any chances."

"What do you plan on doing, Takashi?" Shizuka said, with a concern look on her face.

"Get out of here, since there might be a land invasion via sea, and we're a walking distance from the beach. We might go somewhere were there won't be any zombies and were we won't be found by any armies." Takashi responded.

"Then, what?"

"Ride it out and hope for the best. All I know is, I ain't gonna be some chink's bitch. I rather fight zombies than a bunch of dog-eating chinks." Takashi said, determinedly.

Shizuka hugged him, "It'll be okay, you'll see. These are just stupid trolls trying to scare people." She said, hugging him even more.

"Whatever it is, I'm not taking any chances. Don't worry about it, Shizuka." He said, as he kissed her on her forehead. "As long as I'm with you, I can get through anything."

"Let's drive this puppy to its new home." Shizuka said, as she opened the passenger door.

Takashi laughed and opened the door to the car, as Shizuka sat on the backseat, admiring the luxurious interior and comfortable seats.

"It's like being in limousine, except this baby can ram through anything!" She marveled.

"Pretty much." Takashi said, grinning, as he started the car and they drove away.

Once they had finished moving the car to another location, they returned to the showroom. This time, Takashi gave Shizuka a tour of the showroom.

"This is a 2001 Honda NSX with a 3.2L V6 engine. This one has pop-up headlights and a Targa rooftop. I'm more of a V8 kind-of-guy, but this works well." Takashi said, as he pointed to the car, while a semi-interested Shizuka looked at it.

"Ugh, you men and your obsession with big engines." Shizuka scoffed.

"I can't help myself, it's in my DNA." Takashi said, smiling.

"And here we have a 1969 Dodge Charger R-T with a Hemi engine and manual transmission. It's painted in Hemi orange and has the confederate flag on its rooftop, just like the one in Dukes of Hazzard." He said smiling.

"Isn't this the _racist_ car people were complaining about?" Shizuka asked, with a smug look on her face.

"That's all bullshit made up by people who never saw the TV show or even lived down in The South. Besides, America doesn't exist anymore. And, as far as we know, this could be the last piece of Americana in the world. If it is, I'm treasuring and using it to pay homage to everything Southern. The South shall live on, in my heart and in my mind, forever." Takashi said, proudly.

Shizuka rolled her eyes, as Takashi looked at her and grinned. He imaged Shizuka wearing Daisy Duke shorts with a red flannel shirt that showed plenty of cleavage and exposed her midriff.

"What are you looking at?" Shizuka said, with raised eyebrow.

"Just thought how hot you'd look wearing denim short shorts." Takashi said with a grin.

"I bet you'd like to see that, huh?" Shizuka said with a smug look on her face. "I'll tell you what, Takashi." She said, as she began to remove her top, revealing her blue lingerie bra that was holding back her voluminous beauties, "Why don't you give me a ride in this car?" She said, getting in the backseat of the Dodge Charger R-T.

"Yeah, baby! You bet!" Takashi said, excitedly, as he joined Shizuka in the backseat of the car.

_Good Ol' Boys by Waylon Jennings plays in background_

Their clothes were all over the car floor, with Shizuka's bra hanging on the rear view mirror, as the orange Charger began to bounce. Shizuka moaned loudly, driving Takashi's hormones wild.

_Just_ _a_ _good_ _ol__' __boy_

_Never_ _meaning_ _no_ _harm_

_Beats_ _all you never saw been in trouble with_ _the_ _law_

_Since_ _the_ _day_ _they_ _was_ _born_

The car windows were rolled down to prevent them from getting foggy, as Takashi and Shizuka were engaged in some serious backseat action. They passionately kissed each other, their tongues in a fight for supremacy, as the car bounced violently. The showroom echoed with their love-making sounds.

_Straight__'__ning __the_ _curves,_

_Flat'ning the hills_

_Someday the mountain might get 'em_

_But the law never will_

The hours passed and Takashi and Shizuka's love making session came to an end when they both yelled out and collapsed on each other's arms. The orange Charger proved to be capable of handling, not just jumps on country roads, but even the most difficult of backseat action sessions.

_Making their way_

_The only way they know how_

_That's just a little bit more_

_Than the law will allow_

"Takashi! Are you listening?!" A voiced rang out, as Takashi felt someone knock on his head.

Takashi was quickly startled, "Who me?" he asked confused.

"Yes, you! Where you daydreaming?" Shizuka said, looking at him suspiciously. "I bet it was something dirty, wasn't?" Shizuka said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really." Takashi said, smiling nervously.

Shizuka rolled her eyes and groaned, "Can we go now? I want to get something to eat and not have to listen to your sex fantasies."

"Yeah, let's go get something to eat." He said. _Man, that dream was hot! I'm glad Shizuka didn't ask me to tell it to her, otherwise she would've killed me." _Takashi thought, as they both left the showroom and walked back to the shopping mall.


	10. Dinner Date

The next day, Takashi continued with his research, monitoring the web for any confirmation of zombies near the city or if the rumored land invasion would materialize. So far, nothing indicated the rumors were correct. As for the zombies, none were being reported around his area. He kept his research times short, since he didn't want a repeat of his illness. We'll, maybe just Shizuka sensei wearing her hot nurse outfit wouldn't be bad after all. Once he was finished for the day, Takashi went to the gym to exercise- he had to keep fit in case the Chinese or zombies invaded.

For the next few days, things were quiet. No news of invading foreign armies or zombie hordes were being reported by online forums. With this in mind, Takashi continued with his daily routine of exercise and maintaining his weapons and supplies.

"I'm bored, Takashi." Shizuka said, as she entered the video game store where Takashi was cleaning his weapons.

"Let me finished cleaning these guns, and then we'll go on a drive along the beach." Takashi said, with a glimmer in his eyes.

"That's boring too!" She said, as she slumped down on one of the gaming chairs. She sighed, "I want something exciting, or romantic."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like a romantic dinner."

Takashi got a brilliant idea, "Shizuka, how would like to go on a romantic dinner date with me? We're talking First Class, all the way!" Takashi said, excitedly.

"You mean, I have to dress up in a fancy gown and wear jewelry?" She asked, enthusiastically.

"Yes, baby. You put on the prettiest dress and the most expensive jewels, because tonight, you're my Cinderella and I'm your Prince Charming." Takashi said, determinedly.

"Really, Takashi? You'd do all this for me?" Shizuka said, with her hands clasped.

"Just for you baby, I spare no expense." He grinned.

"Oh, Takashi! Thank you!" She said, throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a deep kiss. "I love you so much, Takashi." Shizuka said, looking lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you too, Shizuka." Takashi said, blushing.

"What time are you picking me up?"

"How about seven o' clock? I'll pick you up by the concierge desk on the first floor, the one by the escalators."

"Ok, then it's a date. I'll see you tonight at seven." Shizuka said, giving him a deep kiss and leaving the store, running merrily across the mall.

_Man, that was hot! Hold up! I got get everything ready for tonight. _Takashi thought, as he ran out of the store, heading to the computer store.

For the next five hours, Takashi learned how to cook high cuisine from online videos hosted by renowned Chef Gordon Ramsay. Once he finished practicing, he went to a Men's designer brand boutique to get new clothes to wear for his date. Takashi tried on a black tuxedo, making sure it fit just right. After making sure everything fit perfectly, he took off the security and brand tags and put the clothes on the boutique's shopping bag.

Next, he went to a jewelry store and picked up a gold Rolex watch and silver cufflinks. After that, he went to get a pair of dress shoes.

With only two hours left until their date, Takashi went to take a shower. He got out of the shower once he was finished, and began to get ready for his date with Shizuka. He put on his pants, shirt, tuxedo, and put some cologne. He tied his bowtie, and when he was finished, Takashi looked like the son of a billionaire, with his slick back hair, gold Rolex watch, and silver cufflinks.

Takashi made it five minutes before seven, as he stood next to the concierge desk on the first floor of the mall as he had agreed with Shizuka.

Ten minutes passed, and Shizuka was nowhere to be seen. Takashi looked at his watch and wondered where she was. _I'll just give it five more minutes, and if she doesn't come by then, I'll go looking for her. _Takashi thought to himself, leaning on the desk, his shotgun on top of it.

"Takashi!" Shizuka yelled out, waving at him, as she was coming down the escalator. She was wearing a black, strapless long dress with a mermaid skirt. The dress hugged her hot figure and showed off plenty of cleavage. Her diamond necklace and earnings sparkled, complementing her beautiful eyes, as she approached Takashi.

Takashi's mouth was wide opened, as he was absolutely captivated by her beauty.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Takashi." Shizuka said, kissing him to greet him. "How do I look?"

Takashi, shook his head, trying to regain his composure, "Absolutely ravishing!" He said, smiling.

"Thank you." Shizuka said, giggling with excitement.

"Shall we?" Takashi said, extending his arm.

"Yes, we shall. Lead the way." Shizuka responded, as she held his arm.

* * *

They went to a three-star Michelin rated restaurant on the third floor of the mall. They took their seats and began to look at the menu.

"Who's going to cook our meal, Takashi?" Shizuka asked.

"I will."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Of course, leave everything to me." Takashi said, grinning.

Shizuka looked at the menu, "Ok, let's start with onion soup, and for the main meal, smoked salmon." She said, handing him the menu.

"Ok, I'll just have tomato soup and Kobe steak." Takashi said, taking the menu. "I'll be right back with our orders, so don't go anywhere." He said, as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, he put an apron and a chef hat. He smiled when he looked at his reflection on the freezer door.

_You think putting on an apron and a hat makes you a chef? Don't be such a wanker. _He heard Gordon Ramsay say.

"I just thought it'd look cool on me, that's all." He whispered to himself.

_Get the fuck to work and don't burn the soup, or you're not getting laid tonight! _Ramsay screamed at him.

Takashi began to quickly prepare their meals.

_Hurry up! And watch the salmon!_ _Five minutes before the soup is ready! _Ramsay commanded.

Takashi went to taste the soup, not before Ramsay got a taste of it first.

_Not too bad, for a first time. Watch the Kobe steak! Open your eyes, jackass! _Ramsay said, while making the gesture of opening his eyes with his fingers.

Finally, the meals were done, and Takashi took them to their table and serve them.

"Here's your onion soup and your salmon, just like you ordered, Shizuka. _Bon appétit_." Takashi said, proudly, as he served her meal.

"Thank you, Takashi. This looks delicious!" Shizuka said, smiling.

_"__Itadakimasu!" _They both said, as they began to eat.

"This taste amazing, Takashi." Shizuka said.

"Really, you're not saying that to be nice?" Takashi asked.

"Of course not! It tastes great." Shizuka reassured him. 

Takashi began to eat his meal. He thought it tasted great, but there was always room for improvement. Nevertheless, dinner was a success. They talked for hours, enjoying their meals and each other's company. Shizuka was more breathtaking up close, as Takashi couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He felt so happy to be with the woman he loved so dearly and made each day special.

"What would you like to eat for dessert, Shizuka?" Takashi asked, handing her a dessert menu.

"How about some raspberry sorbet?" She said.

"Ok, I'll try that as well." He said, taking both of their menus, and walking back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Takashi came back with their desserts.

"Here you are, one raspberry sorbet. Enjoy."

"Thank you, Takashi. Mmmm, this is amazing!" Shizuka said.

"It sure is." Takashi remarked, as he tried his dessert.

When they were all finished with dinner, they got up and left the restaurant.

Takashi and Shizuka took a stroll across the mall, as they continued to talk along the way.

They went inside a department store on the third floor, as smooth jazz began to play on the store's sound system.

"Oh, look! They had 20% off on home appliances." Shizuka pointed to the sign on top of a washing machine.

"Yeah, you don't say." Takashi said, looking at the washing machine and remembering how such a mundane appliance that he never cared for before, was now sparking his curiosity as to how it was made and how it operated.

"Takashi, look at me!" Shizuka yelled out from across the aisle. She was sitting on top of a working washing machine that had been set up as a demo.

Takashi went over to check it out. The washing machine was setup next to a dryer and was being offered as part of the store's 20% off sales campaign, according to the sign hanging a few feet above it.

Shizuka was sitting on top of it, laughing, as the vibrations increased with the different washing cycles.

"Takashi, come on up and take a ride!" Shizuka said to him, giggling.

"Ok!" Takashi said, sitting on top of the washing machine, as a new cycle began.

They began to laugh, as the vibrations increased. In that moment, Takashi looked at Shizuka, she looked at him, and they both began to kiss. The kiss soon turned passionate, as its intensity sparked their inner physical desires. Shizuka moved on top of Takashi, as he fell back, their lips still locked to each other.

Shizuka broke their kiss, "Takashi, let's make love here." She said panting, her fiery eyes burning with lust.

"But the surface is too hard! We can't do it comfortably in here." Takashi protested.

"I got an idea." She said, as she got off the washing machine and walked towards the bedding department.

A few minutes later, Shizuka came back with a _Shiki_ futon and threw it on top of the appliance.

"Is this comfortable enough for you?" Shizuka asked with a mischievous smile.

"Feels comfortable too me." Takashi answered with a grin, as he padded the futon and spread it out on top of the dryer, as well.

"Then let's began." Shizuka said, her eyes sparkling seductively, as she began to take off her dress, dropping it on the floor, revealing her ravishing body.

She sat on top of the washing machine and laid down on it, taking off her panties and giving him a full view of her hot nude body.

Takashi quickly took off his clothes, and approached Shizuka.

"Take me, Takashi! Ravish my hot body tonight." Shizuka said, lustfully, spreading her legs apart and opening her arms, as he positioned himself on top of her and began to make love to her.

Soon, he was drowning deep inside Shizuka sensei's smooth body, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

For the next two and a half hours, Takashi and Shizuka would be locked together in a cauldron of smoldering passion, the vibrating washing machine adding a new dimension to their love making session.

Whenever they would interrupt their kiss, Shizuka would moaned wildly into Takashi's ear, further driving him mad with desire and increasing the intensity of their intimate relations.

Takashi was panting on top of Shizuka, when he detected something from the corner of his eye and quickly grabbed his shotgun that was leaning next to the washing machine.

"Takashi!" Gasped a frightened Shizuka, as she saw him pointing the shotgun at a corner of the aisle.

A small cleaning machine pop out from the corner, as it made its way throughout the aisle. It was simply keeping the floors clean, just as it did every night throughout the week.

Takashi breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad he didn't have to shoot a zombie while he was in this state of undress. He put away his shotgun and looked at Shizuka to see if she was okay.

Shizuka giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Let's continue, Takashi. Nothing bad is gonna happen to us tonight." She said, as she pulled him in and they were engulfed in a sizzling kiss.

As they both reached their limits, Takashi exploded deep inside Shizuka sensei's womb. They both collapsed into each other's loving arms.

With Takashi's head resting on Shizuka's soft and warm valley, and Shizuka wrapping her arms around his upper back, they're dinner date finally came to end. They drifted into a peaceful slumber, as the mall's lights were turned off for the night.


	11. I Can't Tell You Baby What Went Wrong

The thought of an invasion weighted heavily on Takashi's mind, and prompted him to search the web for instructions on how to build explosives and other weapons. Once he found said information, he spent the next couple of days making these things. Finally, he was able to finished making them and tested them outside of the city in a secluded area. Of course, this was all kept a secret from Shizuka, as Takashi didn't want to worry her. Once he was able to verify these explosives and weapons worked, he made additional ones and hid them in strategic locations throughout the city. Takashi had made a decent arsenal for him to use in the event of an invasion, not necessarily to repel said invasion, but to buy enough time for Shizuka and he to leave the city before things got more chaotic.

"Phew, that's the last one." Takashi said to himself, as he hid part of his arsenal inside a real estate office in the city. "Time to head back and see what Shizuka is making for lunch." He said with glee.

Shizuka was making soba noodle soup with chicken and seaweed.

"I'm home!" Takashi said, as he sat down in one of the tables at the food court.

"Welcome back!" Shizuka shouted from the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Shizuka came out with their meals.

"Looks great." Takashi said.

_"__Itadakimasu!" _They both said, as they began to eat their lunch meal.

After finishing their meal, Takashi got up and kissed Shizuka.

"Thanks for the meal, Shizuka. It was great." He said, grinning.

"I'm glad you liked it." Shizuka said, smiling.

Takashi turned around and began to walk away from the food court tables.

"Where are you going?" Shizuka asked.

"Just going outside to walk this off." Takashi responded as he headed towards the exit doors.

"I'll join you." Shizuka said, running up towards him.

Takashi wrapped his arm around her waist, as they both left the mall and went outside for a walk around the block.

* * *

Takashi was pulling the covers over his body as he was getting ready to go to sleep. He had kept to his usual routine of online research and exercise. Now it was time to get a goodnight's rest.

"Good Night, Takashi." Shizuka whispered into his ear, as she kissed him on his cheek. This promoted him to turned around and get a better kiss from her.

"Shizuka, do you want to go on a beach picnic tomorrow?" Takashi said, running his fingers down her long, silk-smooth hair.

"Yes, I loved to." She said, smiling. "I've always wanted to have a picnic on the beach."

"Then it's a date. We'll go before lunch time, so pack your sunscreen and wear a bikini because we're staying there the whole day."

"But what type of swimsuit should I wear?" Shizuka wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but you could always go naked. It's not like people are going to be there anyways." Takashi said, with a chuckle, his hand running down her smooth legs.

"Well, wouldn't you want that." Shizuka said with a raised eyebrow, as Takashi grinned at her.

"Let's go to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." Takashi said, turning on his side and going to sleep. Shizuka followed his lead and hugged him tightly, as they went to sleep.

Tomorrow arrived and right after they had finished eating their breakfast, Takashi and Shizuka began to prepare the food for their picnic and the things they would take to the beach.

Takashi found an umbrella and towels at a sporting goods store on the mall's second floor, while Shizuka was busy trying on designer swimsuits from various stores. Takashi went to one of the department stores and found a pair of swim trunks and a tank top in his size, and put them in a shopping bag to take back to the mattress store.

They packed all the food in a picnic basket and the beverages in a small portable cooler.

"I guess we have everything." Takashi said, already wearing his beach clothes. "Are you ready, Shizuka?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. I still haven't decided which swimsuit to wear." Shizuka said.

"Just pick one. It's not that difficult."

"Yes, it is! For you men, it might be easy because all you need are swim trunks, but for us women, it's difficult. We have to find one that fits us just right and make us look and feel sexy." Shizuka protested.

"If you can't find one, just go naked. It wouldn't make much of a difference anyways." Takashi said, rolling his eyes.

"Hahaha, very funny." Shizuka responded, sarcastically.

An hour later, Shizuka finally found a swimsuit to wear, but came out wearing a robe instead.

"So, you're not going to show us what you got?" Takashi asked.

"You'll see it when we get to the beach." She said with a mischievous grin on her face.

They took their picnic basket, cooler, umbrella, and everything else they needed; loaded them to the car, and drove to the beach.

Once they arrived, they quickly set up their spot. It was a perfect sunny and clear day to spend at the beach.

"Everything's in place." Takashi said, as he laid down on the beach towel under the big umbrella he had brought.

"Great job." Shizuka responded. "We can go take a dip on the ocean, right? There's no problems with the water?" She asked Takashi with a look of concern.

"You're free to take a dip. I haven't read or seen anything about water contamination, so go for it." Takashi said, coolly.

"That's good to hear!" Shizuka said relieved. She took off her robe, revealing a blue thong bikini that made Takashi bust a nasal blood vessel, as she ran off laughing to meet the ocean waves.

"Wait for me!" Takashi yelled, as he took off his tank top, revealing his chiseled abs and pectoral muscles, and ran towards Shizuka as she was taking a dip in the ocean.

As he was running, Takashi saw Shizuka emerge from the waves, throwing her head back, her wet hair splashing everywhere and her big bouncing breasts being restrained by the bikini top, only added fuel to his erotic desires.

Takashi jumped in and swam like a dolphin escaping from Sea World. He met Shizuka and they started splashing water at each other. Takashi then picked her up and spun around, while she laughed with glee. In that moment, everything was perfect in their lives.

They swam farther from the shore, until the water reached up to their necks. Takashi embraced Shizuka, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked lovingly into her beautiful eyes.

The couple then engaged themselves in a fiery kiss.

Shizuka broke the kiss, "Let's go back to the shore." She said, panting.

"Later, we're just getting started." Takashi said, as he went to kiss her again, but not before Shizuka put her index finger in front on his lips.

"We have all day to spend together." She said, teasingly. She turned around and swam away from him.

They returned back to the shore for lunchtime.

* * *

They arrived at the shore and headed straight to the public beach showers. Shizuka turned on the shower handle, as water poured out onto her smooth body.

"Ahhh." She said, as she began to wash away all the salt water and ocean bacteria that could wreak havoc on her beautiful body.

Takashi ogled her wet voluptuous body, as he was unable to concentrate while taking his shower next to her.

_Man, she looks hot! _He thought to himself, as he turned around and saw Shizuka walk back to their beach spot, giving him a full view of her well-defined glutes—the end results of all those squats, deadlifts, and lunges she had performed at the gym.

Once Takashi had finished taking his shower, he joined Shizuka back on their beach spot. They dried themselves with the body-length towels they had brought from the mall.

For their lunch, Takashi and Shizuka had pork ciabatta sandwiches.

"You want a drink, Shizuka?" Takashi asked, as he took out an ice cold coconut water bottle from the cooler.

"Yes, please." Shizuka said.

"Here you go." Takashi said, handing the beverage over to her.

"Thank you, Takashi." Shizuka said, as she began to open it and drink the cool and refreshing coconut water.

Takashi had the same type of drink, "This sandwich is pretty good." He said, in between sips of coconut water and eating his pork ciabatta meal. "We should've had a beach picnic the first time we got here." He said, having finished his meal.

"We can always have one twice a week. It's never too late to start." Shizuka said, as she ran her fingers across her wet hair.

"Yeah, let's do that. It'll be good for us to go outside and get fresh air from time to time." Takashi said, as he looked at the waves.

Having finished eating their main meal, they moved on to their desserts, which were cherry pineapple popsicles. The sweet summer treat reminded them of how life used to be before the virus, but they didn't dwell into this depressing subject matter. They instead enjoyed the moment, for they were the lucky ones, and they were relish it for as long as it lasted.

"This is delicious." Shizuka sensei said, as the popsicle began to melt and dripped onto her ample cleavage, hypnotizing Takashi's eyes.

Takashi looked at the Valley of Pleasure now covered with cherry pineapple flavor, "Let me wiped that off, Shizuka." He said, leaning over to help her out.

"No, thanks. I have can handle it." She said to him with a teasing smile, as she used a towel to wipe off the fruit juice, much to Takashi's disappointment.

Afterwards, Takashi and Shizuka simply spent their time talking about how they had spent their past vacations and other things.

"T-T-Takashi, did you and Rei ever kissed?" Shizuka asked nervously.

"Why do you even ask?" Takashi responded, shocked at such a question coming out of nowhere.

"I just want to know, that's all." Shizuka asked with a look of concern.

"I only kissed her once, that's all." He said, blushing. "It was all right, for a first time kiss." He added, nonchalantly.

"Really?" Shizuka asked, with a teasing look. "Because I heard you two were a couple."

"That's not true! Maybe we made a promise to get married at one point, but that was when we were little kids. That doesn't matter, anyways. It's all in the past." Takashi said, looking at the ocean waves crashing into the shore and feeling the ocean breeze.

"Besides, she was dating my best friend when this virus pandemic happened." Takashi said, looking serious into the distance. He turned towards sensei, "Was I a better kisser than all your past boyfriends?" He asked smugly.

"Takashi!" Shizuka responded, taken aback by his forwardness.

"Well?" He asked, still pressing her for an answer.

"Yes, you are!" Shizuka said, deeply blushing. "To tell you the truth, I didn't really have a lot of boyfriends growing up." She said.

"I find that hard to believe, sensei. You're pretty hot and could've have easily gotten dates." Takashi said, looking at her suspiciously.

"I've always been shy around guys. I didn't want to make the first move when it came to dating. Plus, with all the studying I had to do for my nursing career, finding the time to date proved to be very difficult. I was worried I might end up a Christmas cake forever." Shizuka said with a sad face.

Takashi held her hands, "You found me, so you didn't ended up alone. And I gotta say, that Christmas cake tasted pretty good." He said, with a grin.

Shizuka blushed and giggled, "Oh, Takashi!" She said.

Takashi quickly stole a kiss from her, which made Shizuka blush even more. They kissed for a few minutes before they returned to their conversation, shifting to other subjects, which were more mundane.

Shizuka took out sunscreen lotion from one of the bags they had brought on this trip. She began applying the lotion to the front of her body- her arms, breasts, face, stomach and legs. She especially took time putting it on her legs, much to Takashi's ogling pleasure.

"Help me with my back, Takashi?" Shizuka asked him, as she laid down flat on her stomach on the beach towel.

"Yeah, sure!" Takashi said, enthusiastically, as he began to apply the sunscreen lotion to the back of her body.

"I don't want any tan lines, so let me make it easy for you." Shizuka said, untying her bikini top and bottom, revealing her perfectly shaped bottom and setting Takashi's lower body on fire.

Takashi began to sweat profusely, his hands spreading the lotion across her body, as his eyes couldn't stop staring at her bare naked gluttes.

"Mmmm, that feels good." Shizuka said, as Takashi's hands made their way down the back of her body.

Once he had finished applying the sunscreen lotion, Shizuka carefully moved away from under the shade of the umbrella and into the sun. She was careful not to give Takashi a glimpse of her bare breasts. Her bare gluttes would have to suffice for Takashi.

"Thanks, Takashi." Shizuka said, putting on her sunglasses, as she laid down flat on her stomach working on her tan.

_Man, I got get away from here before I blow!_ Takashi thought to himself. Suddenly, a thought flashed across his mind; he got up and ran out of the beach.

"I'll be right back! I'm just going to the store across the street!" Takashi yelled out, as he ran.

"Ok, be back before sundown." Shizuka said, relaxing, as she turned around to lay on her back.

Takashi went inside the store—it was a rental store that specialized in water sports and beach cruising bicycles—and saw they rented kite surfing gear. He picked a gear he liked, and took it out to the beach. Within a few minutes, he was surfing the waves and catching major air.

_Ahhhhh, yeaahhhh! _Takashi thought, as he caught a gnarly wave and jumped out into the air. Having tried the sport during vacation trips to Okinawa and Indonesia with his family, Takashi was no beginner on the board. His raging hormones had calmed down and were now replaced with adrenaline, as he caught another big wave.

_"__All right, dude! That was some gnarly wave, bro! _A sea turtle said, while smoking a j.

"Thanks, dude. You from around here." Takashi asked.

_"__Nah, bro. Just passing by on my way back to 'Stralia. The name's Crush." _

"Takashi, nice to meet you."

_"__You wanna a j?" _The sea turtle asked, offering him a blunt of Mother Nature's sacred herb.

"No, thanks. Sports are my anti-drugs. Besides, I got something else to give me energy." He said, looking back at the beach with a grin on his face.

_"__That's cool, bro. You do what makes you happy, man."_ The sea turtle said, nonchalantly. 

They chatted for a few more minutes, before parting ways.

_"__I got go before my kids go out looking for me. Nice meeting you, brah." _The sea turtle said, swimming away.

"You got kids?!" A bewildered Takashi asked.

_"__Yeah, and grandkids. Pretty sweet, huh?" _The sea turtle said before diving into the ocean and never to be seen again.

"Totally radical, dude. Totally." Takashi responded, staring dumbfounded into the distance.

Takashi came back to the beach to continue with his picnic date with Shizuka. It was now dinnertime, and they both ate sushi rolls made from salmon and yellowtail. After dinner, they went for an hour-long walk along the beach, enjoying the cool, gentle breeze and waves.

"Why don't we take another dip in the ocean, Takashi?" Shizuka asked.

"Let's go then." Takashi said, smiling, as he held Shizuka by the hand and they both jumped into the waves, laughing and splashing each other. They swam to deeper waters, as Shizuka went underwater and Takashi stayed out on the surface.

Shizuka emerged from the water, looking like a goddess, as she ran down her hands along her, wet, long hair, much to Takashi's astonished eyes. She swam up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, as their lips were locked in a heated kiss.

Takashi broke the kiss, gasping for air and amazed at the intensity of the kiss. Shizuka simply pulled him in for more; Takashi's hands moved down her awesome body.

After what seemed like an eternity of passionate kissing, Shizuka flashed Takashi a seductive look and swam away back to the shore. Takashi followed her closely, and grabbed her before she could get out, as he kissed her and they both fell on top of each other at the shore, while a wave came crashing on top of their sizzling make out session.

Shizuka untied her bikini top and threw it to the side, as she laid on the shore with Takashi on top of her. Takashi ravished her newly exposed mountain tops, eliciting a loud moan from Shizuka. Within less than a minute, the rest of their swimsuits were floating on top of the tide next to them, as they were now in a full-blown love making session.

During the next three hours, only their moaning and panting could be heard along with the sounds of waves coming into the shore.

Shizuka screamed, her body announcing it had reached its limits, as Takashi exploded deep inside her with the fury of a raging river, as a wave came in and engulfed their scorching bodies. They laid there on top of each other, as the sun began to go down in the horizon.

When they had finished, they went to wash up in the public beach showers. Having recovered from their recent love making session, Takashi and Shizuka started a new one under the showers. But this only lasted for half an hour before they were finally exhausted.

"I'll never forget this day, Takashi." Shizuka said, as she wrapped herself with him in a large towel to dry off.

"Neither will I." Takashi said, kissing her.

Wrapped in beach towels, while wearing nothing underneath them, they grabbed their things and headed back to the mall. It was now evening, and a cold breeze swept throughout the beach.

* * *

The following day, Takashi and Shizuka woke up at their usual time. They were both still elated from their picnic at the beach. Shizuka especially, was more flirtatious than ever—much to Takashi's amusement.

After having finished eating his breakfast, he walked to the computer store to begin his daily research routine.

He sat down on his usual gaming chair, logged in, and opened up a browser to go to his usual sites. As he was browsing a forum, he came across some disturbing information. Naval ships belonging to the Chinese military were headed towards Japan. He quickly looked at current satellite images to confirm the movements. They were authentic. Next, he went to other sites to see what others were talking about this news. They all confirmed what he feared the most: an invasion by a foreign power. Not just any foreign power, but _The Chinese. _

Takashi ran out of the store and went to find Shizuka.

"SHIZUKA! SHIZUKA, WHERE ARE YOU!" He shouted, as he ran across the mall.

"Takashi, I'm right here!" She said, coming out of a French designer store on the second floor. She waved at him from the floor's balcony.

Takashi spotted her, and quickly ran up the escalators. He went up to her and embraced her.

"Takashi, what's wrong?" She asked, confused and concern as to what was happening.

"We have to leave the city. The Chinese navy are heading this way." Takashi said. "Pack your bags and bring only what's necessary. We're leaving in an hour."

"Show me the proof, Takeshi." Shizuka said, firmly.

Takashi led her to the computer store and showed her the reports and satellite images.

"How do we know these aren't doctored images or trolls trying to stir people into a panic?" Shizuka asked, skeptically.

"Because they haven't been wrong about 98% of the time, and" he ran the images into a photo editing software, "they don't appeared to be doctored." Takashi concluded.

"I'm still not convinced." Shizuka said, with her arms crossed on her chest.

"We can't take any chances, Shizuka!" Takashi implored her. "If we stay here, we're going to get killed! These people aren't going to have any mercy. This is going to be an invasion of conquest."

"I am not going to leave this place after everything we have gone through. Don't you remembered the hunger, the fear, and the desperation we experienced, Takashi?! Do you want to go back to fighting off hordes of zombies, while not knowing when your next meal is going to be?" She said, as she began to cry. "I'm not going back to that type of life when we're safe and living in luxury in here!"

"Listen! The Chinese are headed this way! We won't live in safety and luxury once they get here and kill us!" Takashi said, trying to reason with her, but growing impatient with her obstinacy.

"I don't want to leave! I have everything I need right here! If you want to leave, then go already!" Shizuka said, bursting into tears, as she took off running.

"Shizuka! Wait!" Takashi called her back, as she ran out of the mall.

Takashi followed her all the way outside, as he could see her running towards the beach. He was able to catch up to her, grabbing her arm before both of them lost their balance and fell on the sand.

"Shizuka, listen to me!" He said, trying to restrain her from behind.

"Let go off me! Go leave this city since you're too much of a pussy to stay and fight! She said, kicking and screaming, as she tried to break away from him.

Takashi forcefully turned around Shizuka to face her, "Shut up, and listen!" He said, furiously. "There's only two of us and we won't be able to fight off an army of hundreds of men. If they kill me, what do you think they'll do to you? They'll rape you, that's what! Do you wanna be their gangbang sex toy?!" He asked, looking straight into her eyes.

Shizuka stayed silent for a few seconds, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Well, do you?! Answer me!" Takashi said, angrily, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"NO!" Shizuka yelled, as she began to cry again, pushing his arms away from her shoulders. "No, I don't to be raped! I just want to be with you, but I don't want to go through all this hardship again." She said, sobbing. "All my life I wanted to live in luxury, wear nice clothes and expensive jewelry, and now that I have that, I don't want to give it up."

"Then you're nothing but a materialistic woman." Takashi said, giving her a dirty look.

"Call me whatever you want, Takashi" Shizuoka said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "but I rather be crying while eating caviar, than crying while eating boiled dog." She said with a defiant look on her face.

"Look around you!" Takashi said, holding his arms wide open, "The old world we used to know doesn't exist anymore. Nobody gives a damn if you're wearing designer clothes or following the latest trends. For all we know, half of the world's population could be dead right now. And we don't even know if a cure will ever be found." He said.

"So, why don't you contact the survivors around the areas, and tell them to come here and defend the place in exchange for food, water, and shelter? We have plenty of that to help these people." She suggested, wiping away her tears.

"No, we don't! The minute they come here, it won't be long before we run out of food and water. People will start killing each other for the scraps."

"You told me we had enough to survive for four years!"

"That's just for us. Once you bring in people by the hundreds, our supplies would be diminished and we would only have enough for less than a year."

"Don't lie to me, Takashi! Because I'm not going back to running around through that hellscape like some Mad Max retard." She said determinedly, pointing her index finger at him.

"I'm not lying to you! When did I ever lie to you?!" He said, trying to hold her shaking hands, but not before she swatted his hands away.

"What makes you think these people are trustworthy, let alone, willing to fight and die defending this city?" Takashi asked, vehemently. "Open your eyes! After everything we have seen, do you honestly think people are going to behave morally when their governments and institutions have collapsed?" He said, gesticulating.

"Just leave already! Go away and leave me!" Shizuka said, as she turned around and ran away from him.

Takashi quickly ran up and tackled her to the sand.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled, trying to wrestle herself out from on top of him.

"Shut up." Takashi said, as he forced her to stay on the ground, his whole body lying on top of her. "Shizuka, just stay low." He whispered.

Shizuka looked up at Takashi's face—he was stricken with terror. "What is it?" She asked, panicking.

"Be quiet and stay low. Get your pistol out, and no matter what happens, stay low and don't follow me." Takashi said, as he looked straight into the distance, before he got off of her.

Takashi moved slowly to the beach shore, pointing his shotgun, as the tide rolled in. He continued to point his shotgun, as he got closer to what started to look like a figure. The figure stood up and put its hands above its head.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS UP!" He yelled, as he slowly approached it. He could see it was an Asian man wearing some type of lifejacket over a military uniform.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He continued to yell. The man began to speak in Chinese. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND! SPEAK ANOTHER LANGUAGE!" Takashi demanded.

As the man continued to speak Chinese, Takashi's patience was wearing thin. The man suddenly pulled out a gun from one of his pants 'pocket, but not before Takashi blew his head off—brain matter splattering everywhere—as his body fell to the ground.

Shizuka screamed, as she ran up to Takashi. He covered her eyes so she wouldn't see the grisly scene.

She dug her head into his chest, as she began to cry hysterically.

Takashi embraced her and tried to console her, "Shizuka, listen. Shizuka. Listen to me!" He said, putting his hands on her shoulders and violently shaking her to snap her back to her senses.

"I want you to run back to the mall, get a roll of large trash bags and the box of latex gloves from the supply closet at the spa, and get the car and park it near that bench over there." Takashi said, pointing to a bench that was on the sidewalk separating the beach from the street. Can you do this?" Takashi said, calmly.

"Huh-huh." Shizuka nodded.

"Good girl." He said, kissing her on the forehead. "Oh, and go to the video game store and get some tape. I left it on top of the table, the one with the 4K monitor, you can't miss it." He added.

Shizuka ran back to the mall and, eleven minutes later, arrived with the car and the rest of the items Takashi had requested. She parked the car near the bench, just as he had instructed.

"Open the trunk." Takashi said, as he approached the car.

The trunk open and Takashi began to use the large trash bags to cover the trunk's floor. He used tape to hold them securely in place.

"Stay here. I'll be right back, and keep your eyes open." Takashi said to a nervous Shizuka sitting on the driver's seat of the car. "Everything is going to be fine." He said, as he gave her a kiss.

Takashi took the rest of the trash bags, along with the tape and box of latex gloves, with him to where the remains of our foreign visitor laid.

He put on the latex gloves and dragged the corpse away from the tide. He opened one of the trash bags and put half of the body inside of it, and used another bag to put the rest of the other half, making sure whatever remained of the head was inside these bags, as well. Once he had the entire body inside the two trash bags, he used additional ones to wrap it, with tape holding everything in place. When everything was finished, it looked like a mummy wrapped in black trash bags. He picked up the "mummified" corpse and carried it to the waiting car.

Takashi placed the corpse inside the trunk and closed it. He took of his latex gloves and threw them inside a trash can that was next to the bench.

"I'll take it from here." Takashi said to Shizuka, as they switched seats, and he turned on the engine and drove away.

* * *

They drove to a hardware store to pick up a pick mattock, shovel, buckets, lighter, and gas cans. Next they stopped by a gas station to fill up the gas cans. Once that task was completed, they took the highway and left the city. They drove 50 miles before they exited the highway and merged onto a local road. They continue to drive on it, until they approached a concrete bridge culvert. Takashi stopped the car before crossing the bridge and pulled over to the side of the road. He got out of the car, put on a new pair of latex gloves, opened the trunk and took out the body. Takashi walked down to the dry river bed with the body, before he laid it down underneath the concrete bridge culvert. He went back to the car to retrieve the full gas cans and lighter. From the passenger's seat of the car, Shizuka could see as Takashi went inside the concrete culvert carrying the two gas cans. Once inside, Takashi poured all of the gasoline on top of the body, careful not to spill some on himself. The body was now fully soaked with gasoline, as Takashi emerged from the culvert and made his way to the back of the car and removed the taped trash bags he had covering the trunk's floor. He took out the pick mattock, shovel, bucket, and went back to finish the job. Takashi left the taped trash bags from his car trunk's floor next to the corpse, as well as his used latex gloves. When he was 15 feet away from the culvert, he took off his $300 t-shirt and twisted and tied it into a medium-size ball. He poured what little remained from the gas cans into the t-shirt and used the lighter to set it on fire. Takashi threw the "ball" like a baseball pitch right inside the culvert, causing it to burst into flames.

For the next two hours, the fire raged on, and when it finally burned out, the corpse was reduced to ashes. The bridge remained intact with little damage. Takashi took the shovel and scooped all the ashes into the bucket. He carried the bucket up a hill, with his pick mattock on his other hand, and found a nice spot that was forty feet away from the dry river bed. Thirty minutes later, he had made a deep hole where he dumped the ashes of the foreign soldier. Once he had finished, Takashi filled the hole. He wiped away the sweat from his face with the white tank top he was wearing, as he picked up his tools, and made his way back to the car.

Shizuka was leaning her head against the passenger car window, as the scenery zoomed past her. They took the highway back to the city, and for the rest of the trip, Takashi and Shizuka did not speak to each other. By the time they arrived home, it was evening, as Takashi parked the car in the mall's underground parking lot. Shizuka got out of the car and headed straight for the spa. She had a lot to process and a lot she wanted to forget.

Takashi cleaned the car's trunk using bleach, even though there were no blood stains on the floor due to the trash bags he had used—his love for Hollywood Mafia films had come in handy in a difficult situation such as this. He simply didn't want to take any chances for bacteria or incriminating evidence to remain. When he had finished, he went to one of the public restrooms to wash his hands, after that, he went to the spa to take a cold shower. Takashi hoped the cold shower would jump start his body's recovery from the stressful events of the day.

After he had finished taking his shower, Takashi went to the mattress store.

"I guess it's just you and me, old friend." He said, out loud to the pillow, surprised Shizuka was not going to sleep with him tonight.

Takashi put on a clean pair of boxers, and slipped into bed, "Good Night, mall." He said, as he turned off his nightstand lamp and went to sleep. The mall's lights later went off, as the day came to an end.

"Takashi." A soft voice called out. Startled by it, he woke up.

"Who's there?" He asked, looking around as he began to make out a figure in the room.

"It's me, Shizuka." She said, approaching the bed, as Takashi turned around to turn on the nightstand light.

When he turned on the light, Takashi was shocked at what he saw. Shizuka was standing in front of him naked.

"S-S-Shizuka! Are you okay?!"

"Yes." She said, slipping into bed with him. "Let's never fight again." She said seductively, as she pressed her lips against his, prompting a passionate exchange between the two.

They fell back onto the bed and began to roll around it, locked in a sweltering embrace, causing the windows in the store to fog up. For the next few hours, all that could be heard were the loud moans and euphoric screams, emanating from the inside of the mattress store.

When they were finished, their sweat-drenched bodies laid on top of each other, exhausted, as they slipped into a peaceful slumber while holding each other tightly. A calming silence swept across the mall that night.

* * *

The next morning, Takashi woke up and saw a topless Shizuka sleeping next to him, confirming last night's passionate love making session had not been a dream. He got up and went to make breakfast. When he had finished with his meal, he went back to the mattress store and left a breakfast tray next to Shizuka. Takashi left the store and went to the computer store to find out any new information pertaining to the upcoming Chinese invasion.

Shizuka woke up to the smell of hot pancakes, eggs and bacon. She turned over and smiled, as she saw the breakfast tray next to her. Shizuka sat up and placed the tray between her, taking a look at the note Takashi left for her:

_I'll be in the computer store and gym if you need me. P.S. Shizuka, you were amazing last night!_

Takashi drew an ahegao smiley face deeply blushing. Shizuka giggled, as she began to eat her breakfast and take a sip from her orange juice.

"Oh, Takashi!" She said, blushing, her face looking more radiant than ever.

Meanwhile at the computer store, Takashi was logging on to his computer. He was opening up a browser, when he heard his email notification bell ring. He quickly went to check it out when he noticed the subject line of the email:

_WE'RE ALIVE! PLEASE OPEN IMMEDIATELY!_

Takashi opened the email and began to read it. He couldn't believe what he was reading:

_Takashi we're alive! Please email me immediately. Are you still there at the mall location? _

_—__Kohta _

Takashi began to type:

_Kohta, we're alive and we're still at the same mall location I sent you from last time. Here's the address and coordinates again. If you can, get yourself a satellite phone so we can talk. Call me at the mall's concierge desk phone number. There aren't any problems with the electronics in this area. _

_—__Takashi_

Immediately, he received a response:

_Takashi, I have a phone and I'll try calling you today. We're about 300 miles from your location, but will try to get there. Just please wait for us while we get there!_

_—__Kohta _

Takashi responded:

_We'll be waiting right here for you guys and I'll be waiting for your phone call today or whenever you can call me. _

_—__Takashi_

With that final message, Takashi ran out of the store, screaming like a nut job.

"Shizuka! Shizuka! Shizuka!" He said, as he ran up to the mattress store.

"Takashi! What wrong?!" She said, jumping out of bed and drawing out her gun from her holster she had lying on the floor.

"Shizuka! They're alive! They're alive!" Takashi screamed.

"Who's alive?!" She asked bewildered.

"Kohta, Rei, Saeko, Saya, and Alice! They're all alive!" Takashi shouted happily.

"Thank goodness!" Shizuka said, as she embraced Takashi and he picked her up and spun her around.

"You might want to put on some clothes, otherwise they might start getting ideas on what we were doing while we were in here." He said, giving her a mischievous grin.

Shizuka grinned back at him, "Let them think whatever they want. I don't care." She said. "Besides, they'll find out about us eventually."

"Maybe not eventually." Takashi said, sitting on the side of the bed, as Shizuka wrapped herself in the bed sheet. "We can't shock them at once. We have to go easy on them, little by little." He said, chuckling, but still trying to think of a way to reveal their relationship to the group without traumatizing them.

"Before they come, there's something I need to tell you." Shizuka said, nervously.

"What is it?" He said, smiling, still unable to contain his joy from finding out his friends were still alive.

"Takashi, I'm pregnant with your child." Shizuka said.

"WHAT?!" Takashi screamed, holding his hands to his head, as he fainted and fell back onto the bed.

"Takashi! TAKASHI!" Shizuka shouted, as she tried to wake him up, but to no avail.


	12. I Don't Want to Miss A Thing

"Takashi! TAKASHI, WAKE UP!" A voice called him.

"Huh?" a dazed Takashi opened his eyes. "What happened?" He said, getting up from the bed.

"Takashi! You had me worried!" Shizuka said, sitting next to him. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" She scolded him.

"What happened?" Takashi said, putting his hands on his head.

"You fainted when I told you I was pregnant." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! Takashi screamed.

"How do you think this happened?" Shizuka answered sarcastically. "We've been making love for over a month now, don't you think it would only be a matter a time before I got pregnant?"

"I thought you were taken care of these things. You're a nurse after all." Takashi said, confused.

"Oh, so I am supposed to take care of these things, but you're off the hook, huh?" Shizuka said, angrily. "Well, it takes two to tango, and you're my dancing partner so take responsibility!" She said, furiously.

"So, where's the proof, then?" Takashi asked, still confused.

"I'll be right back." Shizuka said, as she got up and walked out of the store.

A few minutes later, she came back wearing a tank top and a short skirt and high heel designer shoes. Takashi could clearly see she wasn't wearing a bra.

"This is the proof." She said, handing him a positive pregnancy test kit.

"I don't believe it." He said while looking at it. "You could have faked it or found someone else's results."

"How could I faked it?" Shizuka asked indignantly

"I don't know, but anything is possible." He shrugged.

"And if I take a pregnancy test right now in front of you, will you believe me?" Shizuka said, grinning.

"Only if I get to choose it to make sure it hasn't been tampered." Takashi responded. "You're not telling me you're pregnant so we can stay here in the mall?" He said, looking at Shizuka suspiciously.

"No! Do you honestly think I would stoop to that level?" Shizuka said, as she furiously ripped away the pregnancy test from Takashi's hand. "Prepare to eat your words." She said.

Shizuka was waiting outside of the mall, when Takashi showed up in his blue Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R.

"No wondered, you took so long." She scoffed. "I could've have taken the test at the mall. I had an extra kit, you know."

"You said I could choose the test kit, so don't break your promise now." Takashi said while taking off his aviator sunglasses. "So what if I took too long bringing this car, I like nothing but the best for my princess." He said, grinning at Shizuka while she buckled her seat belt.

"Oh, please. Just drive already." She responded sarcastically.

Takashi put back on his sunglasses and put the car in gear, as he peeled off and drove all the way to a pharmacy that was two miles from the mall. Once there, Takashi parked the car and they went inside the store.

"Here try this one." He said, handing Shizuka a new pregnancy test kit he taken from the store's shelf.

"Where are the restrooms?" Shizuka asked.

"They should be somewhere around here." Takashi said, walking out of the aisle and looking around. "Shizuka, it's right here!" He shouted across the store.

Shizuka walked towards the sound of Takashi's voice.

"Are you coming inside?" She said grinning.

Takashi kissed her, "No, I trust you enough that you won't lie to me." He said.

Shizuka went inside the restroom while Takashi waited outside.

A few minutes later, Shizuka came out, "We'll have to wait ten minutes for the results. In the meantime, we'll have to do something to pass the time." She said.

"I have a few ideas." Takashi said, putting his arms around Shizuka's waist.

Shizuka pushed his arms away from her, "Something that won't involve taking off our clothes." She said, giving him a scolding look.

Ten minutes passed, and Shizuka went back to the restroom and brought out the test kit for Takashi to see.

"Now do you believe me?" Shizuka asked smugly, as Takashi stared at the positive pregnancy test kit in utter disbelief.

"B-B-But I can't be a father right now." He said nervously. "The Chinese are coming! Who's going to deliver the baby?! I'm still too young and there's still so many things I wanna do before I settle down!" Takashi said, his life flashing before his eyes.

"TAKASHI! TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" Shizuka demanded.

"I need to think about this." He said, trying to sit down on the floor.

"What is there to think about? You knocked me up, and now you have to take care of me! It's as simple as that." Shizuka said, vehemently.

"Or was it always your plan to pump and dump me out in the middle of nowhere?" She said, looking down and glaring at him.

"Now wait a minute!" Takashi said, quickly getting up from the floor, "It's not my fault this happened. I never meant for you to get pregnant in the first place."

"And if I knew you were going to get pregnant, I probably wouldn't have made love to you to begin with." Takashi added.

"It doesn't matter if you intended to knock me up or not, what matters is the end result." Shizuka said, pointing at the pregnancy kit, "And right now, I'm pregnant with _your _child! I need to know right now, if you're going to stay by my side and help me raise this baby in this uncertain world." She said, poking his chest with her index finger.

"I'm sorry, Shizuka, but I don't think I'm ready to be a father right now." Takashi said.

"I see." Shizuka said, as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Then you can walk yourself home!" She said, running out of the store.

Takashi quickly realized what he had just said and ran after her, "Shizuka, wait! I'm sorry!" He shouted, as he tried to grab her arm, but not before she locked herself in the driver's seat of the car.

He jumped on top of the hood of the car, as Shizuka was trying to drive off.

"Get off the car, jackass!" Shizuka said, sobbing, as she honked on the car's horn. "I don't care if you get hurt!" she said revving the engine.

"Shizuka, listen! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was saying." Takashi said, while Shizuka rolled down the window. "I'm scared about the upcoming invasion, and I don't know if I'll ever find my parents. Or if there's ever going to be a cure for this virus." He said, trying to hold back his tears. "I don't even know if I'll be a good father." Takashi said, overcome by a wave of emotions.

Shizuka got out of the car and hugged him. They embraced each other for what seemed like an eternity. Shizuka broke away from Takashi and looked lovingly into his eyes; she then viciously slapped him.

"What was that for?!" Takashi asked, putting his hands on his cheek, still feeling the sting of the slap and shocked at Shizuka's use of force.

"So you don't ever do that to me again!" She said, glaring at him, as she burst into tears.

Takashi quickly embraced her and held her tightly, "I swear I'll never leave you, and I'll always protect you." He said, as he broke away and put his hand on her stomach. "I'll take care of our baby, as well." He added with a smile.

Shizuka wiped away her tears and smiled, "You better, or I'll give you more than a nasty slap." She said with a serious face.

Takashi grinned as he pulled her in for a kiss.

There in that parking lot they stood, embraced in each other's loving arms, kissing all their misunderstandings away.

* * *

"So far, satellite images put the navy ships a month away from our location." Takashi said, while looking at the 4k monitor at the computer store.

"What about the soldier you killed on the beach? Where was he from?" Shizuka asked, sitting on Takashi's lap while having her arm around his neck.

"According to the information I gathered, he was part of the Chinese air force. I don't know if he ejected before his plane crashed, or he was part of some recon team that got sent out to scout for landing sites for the invasion." Takashi said.

"What about Kohta and the rest of the group? Has he called yet? Do we even know where they are, and will they get here on time?" Shizuka asked anxiously.

"No, he hasn't called yet. I don't know their exact location, so I can't give an ETA. Let's just hope they get here before the Chinese arrive." Takashi said with a concern look on his face.

"I guess we're going to have to wait this out, huh?" Shizuka said, leaning her head on his neck.

"Yeah, I guess so." Takashi said, while browsing a forum where survivors gathered, hoping his friends would get here on time.

For the next few days, Takashi spent his time researching military strategies and planning escape routes for when the inevitable day arrived. He also researched medical information on how to deliver a baby and what to expect during pregnancy. There was another issue that also weighted heavily on his mind: fatherhood.

Takashi went to the bookstore that was inside the mall. He went to the parenting section and browsed the shelves for books on how to be a father. Takashi came across one book entitled, _Fatherhood _by a famous American comedian. He flipped through the pages, reading some parts, before he put it back on the shelf.

_I just want a book that shows me how to be a good father, not give me a bunch of "kids say the darnest things" anecdotes. It that too much to ask?_ Takashi thought to himself. Unhappy with the current selection of parenting books, he went over to the magazine section for some light reading.

Takashi browsed at the magazine racks, hoping he would find something of interest. He came across an adult magazine with the cover of a busty woman wearing a string bikini.

"How do I even know if they're real?" Takashi wondered out loud, scratching his head and looking dumbfounded.

"Yes, how do _you_ know if they're real?" A voice behind him said, startling him.

Takashi quickly turned around to see Shizuka sensei standing with her hands on her hips and giving him a disapproving look.

"I-I was just wondering, that's all. I wasn't gonna take a peek, I swear!" Takashi responded, as he chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I believe you all right. You better not take I peek, unless you want to sleep alone for the rest of the year." Shizuka said, glaring and wagging her finger at him.

"Shizuka, why would I want to look at some stupid hoe with fake boobs, when I have the perfect woman standing right in front of me?" Takashi asked, grinning, as he opened his arms to embrace her.

"Because you're a hormonal animal, that's why." She said, scoffing, as she put her hand on his face. "Save your act for someone who'll believe it." Shizuka said, as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the store.

"Shizuka, wait a minute!" Takashi protested, as they both left the store. "I can't do nuttin' around here!" He muttered.

As the days passed, there was still no phone call from Kohta. Takashi sent him a couple of emails, but had not received a replied. In the meantime, Shizuka began to experience morning sickness, further confirming to Takashi that, yes in fact, he was going to be a father—whether he was ready or not.

The navy ships continued on to their destination, unchallenged, as Takashi took a couple of drones from an electronics store in the store and used them to provide him with surveillance of the beach shore. He had developed numerous escape routes and contingency plans for when the Chinese would finally arrive. Takashi was also able to find information online that was the closest to being a manual on fatherhood. Though far from perfect, the "manual" provided Takashi with information on various topics such as nutrition, playtime, learning, and disciplining. With this information in mind, he now felt more confident in becoming a father.

It was afternoon, as Takashi and Shizuka were walking along the beach, looking at the waves crashing in and feeling the ocean spray on their faces.

They both had their arms wrapped around each other's waists, as they continued walking along the tide.

They stopped to look at the sunset, as Takashi got down on one knee and took out a small box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring, much to the shock of Shizuka.

"Shizuka, we've been through a lot lately, and I come to realized that you're the most import person in my life. Will you marry me?" He said smiling.

"Takashi," She said, trying to contain her tears, "who's going to marry us? We're the only ones in this city." She said with tears flowing down her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. Leave everything to me." Takashi said, with a grin on his face. "Will you marry me, Shizuka?"

"Yes, Takashi. I will!" Shizuka responded, her eyes sparkling with joy.

Takashi took out the diamond ring from the box, and put it on Shizuka's ring finger. They both embraced and kissed other, as the sun set down in the horizon.

* * *

The next day, Takashi got up early to plan their wedding. After getting all the required things and setting them up, he was now ready to inform Shizuka on the date of their wedding.

"Tomorrow! I haven't even looked at any wedding dresses." Shizuka said shocked.

"Well, you better hurry then, 'cause the clock is ticking." He responded.

"Oh, all right." She said. "I guess you know what you're doing." Shizuka said, as she went over to the mall's interactive map to find a bridal shop.

Dinnertime arrived and Takashi sat down to discuss the wedding ceremony.

"Did you pick your wedding dress, Shizuka?" Takashi asked, as he was eating his meal.

"Yes." She said nonchalantly.

"Can I see it?" Takashi asked grinning.

"No! You'll see it tomorrow." Shizuka said, smirking.

They continued eating their meal until they had finished.

"So, where are we having our honeymoon?" Shizuka asked, batting her eyes at him.

"Oh, you'll find out tomorrow." Takashi said with a grin.

"That's not fair, Takashi!" Shizuka pouted.

"I think you'll like." Takashi said, smiling.

They left the food court and went their separate ways, each having their own personal business to take care before the wedding, as they went in opposite directions across the mall.

_I guess I'm getting married after all._ Takashi thought to himself, leaning on the balcony of the third floor, as he looked across the mall.

_Wait! I can't say goodbye to my teenage years like this. I gotta throw myself the mother of all bachelor parties!_ He thought to himself, as he ran across the stores and went to take the elevator. _This party is gonna be lit, y'all!_ He thought, as he smiled.

Takashi went to the exotic car dealership and took out the Kawasaki Ninja H2 Carbon motorcycle he had been lusting over, but was not allowed to ride by Shizuka.

"Baby, don't tell Shizuka I'm cheating on her with you. That'll be our dirty little secret." Takashi said, as he put on his helmet and rode the motorcycle. He took the highway, and once he was a couple of miles away from the city, he opened up the throttle and let it fly!

"YEEEEEEAHHHHH, BAAAABBBY!" He yelled, as he pushed the bike to 241 KPH before he slowed it down to a stop.

"You only live once." He said to himself, panting from the adrenaline rush, as he revved the motorcycle and accelerated it again. Soon, he was able to hit 289 KPH.

The scenery zoomed past by him, an unrecognizable blur of a mess, as he was hitting 290…291…292…293 KPH.

"COME ON! COME ON, BABY! WE CAN DO THIS!" He screamed.

The speedometer read 300 KPH, as Takashi screamed wildly.

"I KNOW YOU STILL HAVE MORE LEFT! GIVE IT TO ME, BABY!" He screamed, urging the motorcycle on.

Takashi accelerated, as everything around him became like fireflies that flashed by at the speed of light.

_301…302…303…304…305…306…307…308...309…310…311…312…313…314…KPH_ read the speedometer, as the motorcycle blasted across the highway.

The speedometer went blank, as Takashi continued to push the motorcycle to its limits.

He had traveled ten miles before he slowed down the motorcycle.

"That was amazing!" Takashi said, panting, adrenalin rushing all over his body, as he exited the highway and reentered it to return to the city.

He truly felt alive that night.

When he got back to the mall, Takashi went to the video game store, closed the doors, connected one of the computers to the store's sound system, and sat down on his gaming chair to play GTA on his last day as a freeman.

"All right, boys. Let's go for the high score." Takashi said, as the game began.

_Straight Outta Compton by NWA plays on the store's sound system_

_Straight outta Compton, crazy motherfucker named Ice Cube  
From the gang called Niggaz Wit Attitudes  
When I'm called off, I got a sawed off  
Squeeze the trigger, and bodies are hauled off_

Takashi opened fire on a group of black gang members. After he had killed all of them, he ran into oncoming traffic and committed a carjacking. He got in the car and killed the driver, dumping his body out of the car as he speed away. Takashi was now in the zone.

_You too, boy, if ya fuck with me  
The police are gonna have to come and get me  
Off your ass, that's how I'm goin out  
For the punk motherfuckers that's showin' out  
Niggaz start to mumble, they want to rumble  
Mix 'em and cook 'em in a pot like gumbo  
Goin' off on a motherfucker like that  
With a gat that's pointed at your ass_

A couple of police cars joined in hot pursuit of Takashi, but he was able to lose them, thanks to his erratic driving. Some of them even crashed into oncoming traffic. Takashi simply laughed.

_So give it up smooth  
Ain't no tellin' when I'm down for a jack move  
Here's a murder rap to keep y'all dancin'  
With a crime record like Charles Manson  
AK-47 is the __tool_

Takashi pulled over next to a street corner where a couple of hoes were standing.

"Hey, baby! Wanna have some fun?" One of the hoes asked, leaning into the passenger car window. Takashi pulled out his Uzi and made it rain on these hoes, driving over one of them, as he sped away. He continued to run over pedestrians, just for the fun of it.

_Don't make me act the motherfuckin' fool  
Me you can go toe to toe, no maybe  
I'm knockin' niggas out the box, daily  
Yo weekly, monthly and yearly  
Until them dumb motherfuckers see clearly  
That I'm down with the capital C-P-T  
Boy you can't fuck with me_

He was able to successfully complete his mission and moved on to the next. Takashi went to visit a music record producer in his studio's office, were he proceeded to beat him into a coma. He took his money and other things before he ran off, but not before firebombing the gaudy place.

_So when I'm in your neighborhood, you better duck  
'Cause Ice Cube is crazy as fuck  
As I leave, believe I'm stompin'  
But when I come back, boy, I'm comin' straight outta Compton_

As the night progressed, Takashi was able to move on to other levels, and gain more weapons. No mission was too difficult for him; he loved the absolute mayhem of the game. At the same time, subconsciously, he was being trained to think strategically when completing his missions—a skill that would be highly valuable for when the Chinese would invade.

It was now ten minutes before closing time, and Takashi quickly turned off the music and computers, before heading back to the mattress store. He had successfully completed his missions and had achieved the high score. Today was a good day.

Takashi made it just in time to the store before the mall's lights were turned off for the night. He went inside and noticed that the bed was empty. A note was on the nightstand, and he went over to pick it up and read it.

_Dearest Takashi, _

_I'm sleeping in the other mattress store, until our wedding day. See you tomorrow._

_Love, _

_Shizuka._

_P.S. Get a good night's rest. You'll need it for tomorrow__;)_

Takashi chuckled at her note and changed his clothes, and went straight to bed.

Exhausted from his "bachelor party", he drifted to sleep with a smile on his face. His last day as a freeman had come to an end.

* * *

The wedding day had arrived and the ceremony was ready to start. Takashi nervously stood next to the mall's water fountain, as the midday's sunlight burst through the mall's dome skylight, waiting for Shizuka.

_Here comes the bride_ played on the mall's sound speaker, as Shizuka stepped out in the distance, wearing a white strapless bridal dress with a veil. She slowly approached Takashi, until she stood next to him. Takashi couldn't believe her radiant beauty, as her diamond necklace and earrings sparkled brightly.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to bring together Takashi and Shizuka into holy matrimony." The mannequin in front of them said. Just as Takashi had promised, he had found "someone" to officiate their wedding. He even dressed the mannequin like Elvis Presley and it even spoke like him too—thanks to a sound box and voice program Takashi had found in a nearby electronics store.

Elvis instructed Takashi to put the wedding ring on Shizuka's finger, which he gladly did, and asked them to say their wedding vows to each other.

"Shizuka, you saved me when everything looked hopeless. You told me that I wasn't alone in this world, as long as we're together. Today, I stand here before you to promise you, no matter what happens, as long as we are together, I am a happy man. I'll protect and defend you till the very end." Takashi said, with a big smile on his face.

"Takashi, you're the love of my life. I want to thank you for coming into my life, and today, before you and everyone else, I promise to be faithful and loving to you until my last breath. I give you all my love and my entire being to you. I will always be by your side, cheering you on, as we go on this journey called life." Shizuka said, smiling.

Elvis continued with the rest of the ceremony.

"Do you Takashi, take Shizuka to be your wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death do you apart?

"I do." Takashi said, smiling.

"Do you, Shizuka, take Takashi to be your husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death do you apart?"

"I do." Answered Shizuka with a smile.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Elvis said.

Takashi kissed Shizuka while Elvis sang _Only Fools Rush In_. They walked across the mall, their arms wrapped around each other, as their new life as newlyweds begun.

Just before leaving the mall, Shizuka threw her wedding bouquet high into the air, landing on one of the floor cleaning robots. Takashi and Shizuka laughed at the lucky robot for making the catch.

Outside of the mall, awaited them a parked orange Dodge Charger R/T—the same one they had seen back in the showroom of the exotic car dealership.

Takashi opened the door for his bride, and once she was seated, he closed it and went to start the car. The Charger's Hemi engine rumbled, as Takashi peeled off with a set of empty cans and two KFC family buckets tied behind the back of the car. Also included on the back, was a sign saying _JUST MARRIED_.

Five blocks from the mall, they arrived to a five star hotel that was across the beach. They parked in the underground parking lot and took an elevator to the lobby.

Once inside the lobby, Takashi and Shizuka went directly to the hotel's banquet hall. There they found the room decorated for the occasion, as Shizuka looked at the giant crystal chandelier in awe.

"You did this all for me, Takashi?" She asked.

"Only the best for my princess." He said, grinning.

"Oh, thank you, Takashi!" Shizuka said, throwing herself at him, as she embraced him.

"Why don't we have a dance?" Takashi said, as he put his arm on her waist.

"Yes." Shizuka said, smiling.

The newlyweds began to slow dance, holding one another in their loving arms, and stealing the occasional kiss from each other.

"I feel like this is a dream" Shizuka whispered into Takashi's ear.

"It's real, Shizuka." Takashi responded, looking into her beautiful eyes. "It's absolutely real." He said, as he kissed her.

Once they had finished dancing, Takashi went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he wheeled out their wedding cake.

"It's beautiful!" Shizuka said, putting her hands on her cheeks in amazement.

"Come over here, and let's cut out a slice of this cake." Takashi said, waving her over.

She came to him, and together they cut out a slice of the cake. They sat down and ate it together.

"This is absolutely delicious!" Shizuka said, delighted.

"Thanks, I learned how to make it from an online video." Takashi said, proudly.

"You're a man of many talents, Takashi. I happy to be married to such a catch." Shizuka said, kissing him.

"I'm happy to be married to such a fine woman." Takashi said, as he kissed her back.

Hours later, they had their dinner, and after they had finished, they slowed danced some more.

The day came to an end, as Takashi went to the front desk of the lobby and grabbed the keys to their room. He carried Shizuka on his arms, as they took the elevator to their floor.

Takashi opened the door to their honeymoon suite—the hotel's penthouse, to be exact—as they went inside.

He gently laid down Shizuka on the king size bed, as she looked in amazement at the room.

"Look at this view!" Shizuka exclaimed, as she looked at the panoramic ocean view the penthouse suite offered.

"Pretty nice." Takashi whistled. "Nothing but the best for my princess." He added.

They looked at the shimmering ocean under the moonlight, as they imaged what lay out in the distant horizon, but quickly changed the thought. Things would soon change, and this wouldn't last forever. Tonight, however, was a time to make everlasting memories and cherish each other, for they did not know if they would be alive the next month.

Takashi opened a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling cider, and poured each other a glass.

"To us." He said, as he raised the champagne glass for a toast.

"To us." Shizuka answered, as they clanked their champagne glasses together.

Having finished with their drinks, they sat down on the bed and began to kiss each other tenderly; soon it evolved into a full French kissing session. They could no longer contain the passion burning in their bodies.

Shizuka began to unzip the back of her wedding dress, as Takashi kissed her, and they gently fell into the bed.

"Takashi, I know this isn't real." Shizuka said, while Takashi was lying on top of her. "But if we ever—"

"It is real. It's real to _me_." Takashi interrupted her. "I swear on our child," He said putting his hand on her stomach. "If I can find an official to marry us, I'll do it. I'll do it as soon as possible."

"Takashi!" Shizuka said, as she pulled him in for a sizzling kiss. Their lips remained locked until their lungs begged them for oxygen.

With their hungry eyes looking at each other, they decided to take it to the next level.

_Kiss From A Rose by Seal plays in the background_

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

Shizuka's wedding dress and panties, along with Takashi's tuxedo and boxers, laid on the floor, as the couple on top of the bed were involved in a scorching love making session.

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can be seen._

They wildly ran their hands across each other's bodies, as their kisses grew more intense and intoxicating. Shizuka wrapped her hands around Takashi's neck, as the couple began to roll around the king size bed. They broke away from their kiss, but quickly returned to locking lips.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom  
On the gray._

Takashi knew if this was going to be the end for them, he wanted to rock Shizuka's world tonight. So he gave it his all, and left nothing in the tank. Takashi was now in the zone.

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say.  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

As the hours passed, Takashi felt he would soon be reaching his limit. He looked at Shizuka lying below him, looking as she was about to lose consciousness, as he went in for one last kiss.

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can be seen._

Shizuka let out an orgasmic scream, as Takashi emptied his entire being deep inside her, collapsing into her loving arms. The two lovers gasped for air, as their love making session came to an end. They switched positions, with Shizuka lying on top of Takashi for the entire night.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom  
On the gray._

Takashi tightly wrapped his arms around Shizuka, their sweat-drenched bodies glistening under the moonlight that was flooding into their room. As they laid on top of each other listening to each other's breathing, the newlyweds slipped into a peaceful slumber. That night, everything had been real for both Takashi and Shizuka, as they shared their bed as husband and wife.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray.  
If I should fall along the way.  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray._

* * *

Takashi woke up in the morning, as Shizuka's head and arm lay on top of his chest. He kissed her forehead and turned his head towards the clock that was on top of the nightstand. It read:

_10:30 A.M._

As he started to get out of bed, careful not to disturb a sleeping Shizuka, something out in the distance immediately caught his eyes. He quickly grabbed a pair of binoculars from his supply backpack he had brought along his honeymoon trip. From the panoramic view of his penthouse suite, he could see something was horribly wrong.

"Shizuka. Shizuka, wake up." Takashi said, shaking her.

"What is it, Takashi?" A groggy Shizuka asked.

"We have to leave. The Chinese are coming." Takashi said.

"That's nice. Wake me up when they get here." She said, going back to sleep.

"Shizuka! I'm not joking." Takashi said, shaking her more forcefully. This time she woke up completely.

"Where are they?" She asked, as she yawn and got out of bed, her radiant naked body out in full display for Takashi's eyes to see.

He handed her the binoculars. Out in the distance, she could see smoke coming out.

"Are they ships? How far are they from here?" Shizuka asked, nervously.

"That's what it looks like. Apparently they've been hit by the Japanese and American navy. They're only about 500 to 800 kilometers from here." Takashi said, as he was getting dressed.

"You should be getting dressed, no matter how much I like to see you looking like this." Takashi added.

Shizuka put the binoculars on top of the bed and started to put on her panties and dress.

"This is going to take a while." She said, trying put on her wedding dress.

"There's a bathrobe in the bathroom. Wear that instead of your dress." Takashi said, pumping his shotgun and putting on his ammunition belt.

Shizuka took off her wedding dress and went straight to the bathroom. She quickly emerge wearing a white bathrobe, courtesy of the hotel.

"Take this, just in case." Takashi said to Shizuka, handing her 38 revolver.

"Thanks." She said, putting it in her pocket.

They left their suite, Takashi wearing his backpack and Shizuka carrying her wedding dress on her shoulders.

Shizuka was struggling to run while wearing high heels.

"Here. Let me help, otherwise we're not going to make it out here alive." Takashi said, as he swept her off her feet and carried her in his arms. Shizuka was aroused by such display of chivalry and bravery coming from her Takashi. They took the elevator all the way down to the parking lot.

Once they reached their floor, Takashi continued to carry Shizuka on his arms, as they made their way to the underground parking lot.

"Aren't we taking the Dodge Charger?" Shizuka asked, confused.

"No, too flashy. Can't risk driving something like that. It might attract the attention of fighter jets flying above the area." Takashi said, as he ran across the parking lot.

"How are we getting back to the mall?" She asked, with a look of concern on her face.

"We'll take this baby, right here." Takashi said, putting down Shizuka.

Shizuka stood in front of a white Honda NSX—the very same one she had seen at the dealership's showroom.

Takashi took out the keys from his pocket, unlocked the car, and they both got inside.

"You planned this ahead, didn't you, Takashi?" Shizuka said while putting on her seat belt, a hint of admiration twinkling in her eyes.

"_Always be prepared,_ is my motto." He said with a grin, as he started the car, put it in gear, and speed away from the parking lot.

* * *

Takashi looked at the satellite images being displayed on his computer monitor. He didn't like them one bit.

"Pack your bags just in case, Shizuka, because this might get ugly." Takashi said, firmly, sitting down on his gaming chair back at the mall's computer store.

"How ugly are we talking?" She asked, concernedly, standing next to him.

"This place might get shelled and be overrun by Chinks." He said, scowling, disgusted by the thought of such action occurring.

"What about Kohta and the rest of the group that are heading our way?" Shizuka asked.

"I don't know if they'll even make it on time." Takashi responded. "It would be great if they'd show up here by tomorrow, but we have to prepare ourselves with leaving this place and having to be separated from them again." Takashi remarked.

"But how will we contact them again? What happens if we leave, but they end up coming here and run into the Chinese army?" Shizuka asked.

"I'll activate some cell phones I have in stored, and I'll find a way to connect online using only a portable satellite dish." Takashi responded. "We'll just have to wait, maybe a couple of days, to see if they call."

"And if they don't call, then what?"

"It all depends how far away these ships are. If they start getting any closer to the shore, we're out of here. No excuses, so be ready Shizuka."

Shizuka nodded and wrapped her arms around Takashi's neck.

"For better or worse, I'll be with you always." She said, kissing him on his cheek.

"Let's just hope things don't get any worse." Takashi responded somberly, as he returned the kiss.

"By the way, you were amazing last night." Shizuka said, smiling.

"You too, baby. You rocked my world last night." Takashi said with a grin, as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Shizuka giggled, as they continued to kiss each other lovingly. It was a welcomed distraction from everything that was happening around them.

For the next couple of days, the naval ships stopped heading towards the coast. Online chatter lit up with rumors, misinformation, and outright lies. Takashi didn't know what to believe: either the Chinese were heading back, or they were taking their sweet time and waiting for reinforcements to help them attack the coast. Already two of their ships had been seriously damaged by the missile strikes from Japanese and American forces. However, they had still not sunk, and other still ships remained. The ships did not advanced any further, and simply stayed in the same place, much to Takashi's relief. Nevertheless, the danger of invasion was still present.

Two weeks went by, and still no call or email from Kohta and the group. The Chinese navy was still boxed in down in the same location, showing no signs of surrendering.

The following morning, Takashi woke up to news that all the Chinese ships had been heavily damaged. As more information followed, the situation became crystal clear.

The crew of the Chinese navy ships had become infected with the virus, during a patrol of their waters. The Chinese government lost all contact with the ships and thought they had sank or the crew had staged a mutiny. When they were spotted in international waters heading towards the Japanese coast, the government alerted the Japanese and US Central Command in Okinawa. Once they had been notified, the US and Japanese forces proceeded to contact the ships. When air surveillance footage reveled the ships' crews were indeed infected with the virus, Central Command proceeded to have them destroyed.

Which brought us to the present day situation. The ships had not been able to be completely sunk and were being towed farther away from the Japanese coast by the Central Command navy. There in international waters, the crippled ships were given their final blow and sunk by more powerful firepower. Thus, the "invasion" finally came to an end.

Takashi shouted triumphantly when he read the news. It was over, it was finally over.

A few days later, Takashi came across information on his usual forums, showing how the virus had devastated China. Based on the reports, 90%+ of the population had been wiped off. The Chinese military didn't have the manpower or resources to conduct wars of conquest when its entire population faced the possibility of extinction.

Takashi breathed a sigh of relief at how closed they came to experiencing war on their soil. For now, the virus would regain the spotlight as the greatest threats to their lives.

* * *

Shizuka moaned loudly, as Takashi was lying on top of her panting, while she dug her fingers into his upper back. They were engaged in another smoldering love making session. Now that the threat of war with China was over, Takashi went back to focusing his attention to other important things, such as exercising, researching information online, and making love to his expecting wife. He had some concerns of engaging in that sort of activity after finding out she was pregnant, but when she told him it wouldn't be a problem until late in the third trimester, he threw all caution to the wind.

"Takashi!" Shizuka moaned lustfully into his ear, as he ravaged her neck, the bed moving wildly as always.

"Did you hear that?" Takashi asked, suddenly stopping to listen.

"It's nothing. Continue." Shizuka said, panting, as she pulled him into her Wondrous Valley.

Takashi stopped her, "No, listen!" He said, stubbornly, as he stood silently, listening to where the sound was coming.

Shizuka tightly wrapped her legs around his hips, "You're just imagining things." She said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked straight at him with craving eyes, "Let's continue." She said, pulling him in for a kiss.

"It's coming from outside the store!" He said, breaking away from her strong embrace.

"Takashi! Come back! We're not even finished!" She screamed, frustrated he had taken off, as he ran out of the store.

Takashi ran across the mall, following the sound of a phone ringing, until he finally reached the concierge desk on the first floor.

He picked up the phone, "Hello." He said, panting.

"Takashi, is that you?" The person on the other line asked.

"Kohta?" Takashi blurted out.

"Yeah, it's me! I'm glad to finally hear you. Are you okay? Are zombies chasing you?" Kohta asked.

"I'm okay. I just ran across the mall to pick up the phone, that's all." Takashi, chuckled. "Where are you and why didn't you guys call me sooner?"

"Sorry, but we ran into some problems with the zombies. We're fine now and where headed your way." Kohta said.

"How far are you?"

"About 700 kilometers. We might be there in five days, depending on the road conditions." Kohta said, optimistically.

"I see. Are all of you, ok?" Takashi asked, his breathing getting back to normal.

"Yeah, we're fine. We just spent our time fighting our way out of a zombie infested city, that's all." Kohta said, nonchalantly. "We heard about the invasion, and we got concerned and didn't know whether to continue on our trip or stay behind until things calmed down."

"Well, you don't need to worry about that. It's already been confirmed, but the invasion isn't happening anymore." Takashi said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kohta said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Listen, I have to go now because my phone's battery is running out, but I'll try to call you tomorrow so we can talk more. Oh, and just in case you don't hear from us in a while, don't worry, we're just passing through some territory with no electricity, that's all."

"Ok, I understand. Take care of yourself, man." Takashi said. "And take care of the rest of the group." He added.

"Yeah, you too. And don't worry, I will. I'll talk to you later." Kohta said, as he ended the phone conversation.

"Hope they get here as soon as possible." Takashi said to himself, smiling.

"Takashi!" A woman called.

He turned around to find Shizuka wearing a white bathrobe and flashing a seductive smile, "You forgot something." She said, as she licked her lips.

"Where were we?" Takashi said, grinning, as he picked her up and carried her in his arms back to the mattress store to finish their love making session.

A few hours later, Takashi told Shizuka about the phone call conversation he had with Kohta and that the group was on their way.

"That's great!" Shizuka said, ecstatically. "But how are they going to get here?" she asked.

"Huh." Takashi wondered, "I'll ask Kohta the next time he calls back."

"I hope they get here safe. I really missed them." Shizuka said, sighing.

"So do I." Takashi said, looking thoughtfully out into the distance.

Kohta did not call back the next day. Or the following day after. The weeks passed by, until Takashi received an email from him saying they were still on they're way but had to stay at a town until the zombies moved out. Takashi was still worried about them and hoped they get here without further delay. He thought of coming out to rescue them at their current location, but couldn't afford to leave a pregnant Shizuka by herself. Takashi reasoned that if they had survived this long, they knew what they were doing and he would eventually get to see their smiling faces again.

The weeks passed on and they soon became months—four month, to be exact—and still no sign of the group.

One day, Takashi finally received an email saying the group would be here within a week. They just had to collect a few supplies for their journey. They also mentioned they were in no danger from the hordes of zombies, but actually in a safe area.

Takashi was elated upon hearing the news. He breathed a huge sigh of relief. He told Shizuka the wonderful news and they quickly made plans for a welcome home party for them.

The following day, after midday, all was quiet across the mall as always. Except for the moans and screams that were coming from inside the mattress store.

There inside the store, Takashi was sitting up on their bed, as Shizuka was on top of him, embracing her in a wild kiss. As usual, the couple was involved in a passionate love making session. Their tongues battled for supremacy, as the bed moved up and down like white water rafting.

"Takashi! Get your filthy hands off her, you damn pig!" A girl yelled.

Takashi turned his head around to find Saeko standing inside the doorway of the store, holding her _katana, _her eyes glaring at him with savage fury.

He took a huge gulp and quickly stopped what he was doing, as Saeko, Rei, and Saya, poured into the store, looking at him with disgust and rage.

It was at this moment, Takashi knew, he had fucked up.


	13. HOES MAD x24

"So, this is what you've been doing all along, Takashi?! Taking advantage of sensei?!" Rei shouted furiously.

"No, this is not what it looks like!" Takashi said defensively, as he waved his outstretched arm trying to convince the girls of his innocence.

Saya looked around, "Based on the foggy windows, the sweat-drenched bedsheets, and the smell of bodily fluids, I can safely conclude there was a whole lot of fucking going on in here." She said flatly.

"Girls, please let him explain." Shizuka sensei insisted, as she tried to turn around to face them, partially revealing her big breasts and pregnant stomach in the process. Takashi frantically tried to cover up her bare bosom with his hands, only to elicit menacing glares from the girls.

"YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!" Saeko yelled, as she let out a blood-curling scream and began to charge at him with her _katana_.

"KILL HIM, SAEKO!" Rei screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Shizuka sensei shouted, her arms outstretched, as Saeko stopped her charged and came within a few inches from slashing Takashi. Sensei stood up, her naked body in full display, much to the shock of all three girls. Now there was no doubt left, Shizuka sensei was indeed pregnant.

Shizuka sensei quickly grabbed the bed sheets and began to cover up her glistening body, while Takashi covered himself up with the pillows.

"Girls, let me explain," Sensei said, blushing deeply as she sat down on the side of the bed. "I'm pregnant and Takashi is the father. He did not take advantage of me, things just happened, that's all." She said, shrugging her shoulders, embarrassed for having to explain such a personal matter to them.

"Sensei, things don't 'just happen'!" Rei demanded. "If he raped you, tell us and don't try to defend him!"

"Sensei, we're here for you. Please don't excuse his criminal actions." Saeko said, pleading with her.

"I DID NOT RAPED SENSEI!" Takashi shouted, furious at the girls for making such a vile accusation.

"No, no, he did not rape me." Shizuka sensei said, chuckling at the ridiculous idea, "He has been an absolute gentleman throughout this journey." She said, her eyes sparkling in delight.

"Yeah, gentleman enough to knock you up." Saya remarked sarcastically.

"Sensei, if he didn't rape you…. Are you saying both of you had…?" Rei said, her mouth wide opened at the sudden shocking realization.

"Please tell me you're joking, sensei!" Saeko begged her, "You can't possibly tell us you got pregnant by one of your students."

"Takashi and I are a couple. And we're both deeply in love with each other." Shizuka said blushing. "I know this is difficult for all of you to accept, but that's just the reality of things. Please respect our relationship." She said determinedly.

"Sensei, you're such a slut!" Rei blurted out, visibly shaken at Shizuka's shamelessness. "The minute we're out of the picture you make your move and robbed the cradle. Or was it Takashi that seduced you, and like the stupid slut that you are, you hopped into bed with him?" Rei said, glaring at Shizuka.

"Hey! You don't call my wife a slut!" Takashi angrily shouted at Rei.

"Y-Y-Your wife?!" Rei asked, stunned by Takashi's response.

"That's right! Shizuka, baby, show her the rock." Takashi said, as Shizuka proudly showed off the diamond ring gracing her hand for all the girls to gawk.

Saya laughed, "Who married you guys? Elvis? Look around you, there's no one here with authority that could have possibly have married you." She said scoffing at Takashi.

"So that means your child is gonna be a bastard." Rei said mockingly while pointing at Takashi.

"No, he won't. Because I acknowledge the child as my own." Takashi responded defiantly.

"It doesn't matter what you think, what matters is what the law says. And the law says your child is going to be a bastard!" Saeko said with a smug look on her face.

"You hoes are all mad because you're jealous that I'm with a hot woman while you're all alone!" Takashi shouted angrily at the girls.

The girls and Takashi began to shout and trade insults at one another, during what was supposed to be a joyous reunion.

"Everybody, shut up!" Shizuka yelled, exasperated at their petty behavior.

Silence fell across the store, as Shizuka stood up and pointed at the door.

"Now that everyone has stopped talking, please go downstairs and we'll be with you in a few minutes." She said, "Clearly, all of us need to cool off before someone says something that she will later regret." She said, motioning the girls to leave the store.

The girls filed out of the store, grumbling, as they made their way downstairs. Amidst this heated discussion they had forgotten about Kohta, who laid on the floor outside the store, unconscious, with blood on his nose. He had been outside the store when he saw Shizuka sensei expose her nude pregnant body for all to see. Finding out the hottest sensei in all the school had been impregnated by Takashi, had been too much for him to handle.

* * *

After a few minutes, a dressed up Shizuka and Takashi joined the rest of the group who was waiting for them downstairs at the food court.

"You wanna explain yourself, Takashi?" Rei asked indignantly, as she walked up to him.

"Why don't you and the rest of the group get something to eat first? You're not you when you're hungry." Takashi said.

"Everyone, please take a seat. We'll prepare a nice meal for you to eat." Shizuka said smiling, as she made her way to the kitchen.

The group took their seats, and Takashi went to the kitchen as he and Shizuka began to cook meals for all to enjoy.

Twenty minutes later, Takashi and Shizuka brought out bowls of soba soup with chicken and vegetables. They served the soup in small bowls since the girls had not eaten for some time and they needed to be slowly adjusted back to eating regular-size portions.

"Hey, Kohta. Glad you could join us." Takashi said smiling, as he served him a bowl of soba soup.

"Thanks." He said, taking a seat, still trying to process what he had witness back at the mattress store.

Having finished their meals, the group looked at Takashi and continued their discussion from where they had left off.

"So, Takashi. Did you put a molly in sensei's drink so you could take her home and enjoy her?" Saeko asked smirking.

"No, I didn't!" Takashi vehemently responded. "How many times do I have to tell you morons, our relationship is consensual!"

"You're such a pig, Takashi! Instead of mourning us, you decided to bang the school's slutty nurse!" Rei shouted at him.

"I am not a slut!" Shizuka responded.

"Yes, you are! You stole my boyfriend, you whore!" Rei said angrily.

Shizuka delivered a vicious slap across Rei's face. Everybody stood silent.

"I will not be disrespected by ungrateful brats like you!" Shizuka said, pointing at her and rest of the girls. "Takashi and I have gone through a lot to survive this ordeal. After the flood swept the Humvee, we searched and searched for all of you, but we never found anyone. We thought all of you had died." She said, as she began to cry.

"You're not the only one that had it rough! I had to suck dick to survive!" Rei cried out hysterically.

"No, you didn't! Quit being such an attention whore." Kohta responded, rolling his eyes at the stupidity he had just heard.

"Shut up! You don't know me, fatass!" Rei said defensively.

"I'm not fat anymore, and nobody in here was prostituting themselves to survive. We never even encountered other survivors on our way here!" Kohta said, frustrated with Rei's idiocy and propensity for starting drama.

"Enough of this already!" Shizuka shouted. "Instead of being happy we're all alive, this is turning out to be a shouting match to settle old scores. As your sensei, I demand for all of you to cease this behavior immediately!"

"That's really funny coming from you, sensei." Saeko scoffed. "How can you claimed authority over us when you slept with one of your students and got knocked up by him?"

"I take full responsibility for my actions, but I will NOT apologize for loving Takashi!" Shizuka said firmly.

"If I had known this would have happened, I would have let Takashi sleep with me back when we we're stuck in the city." Rei said crying.

The whole group gasped at the salacious revelation.

"YOU WHAT?!" Shizuka shouted, turning her head to face Takashi. "Explain this!" She demanded, as all eyes were now on him.

"Yes, explain it to her, Takashi." Rei said with a smirk across her face. "Tell her how we were in an abandoned building and had a steamy make out session, but had to stop it halfway because you wanted to take it to the next level. Explain that to her!"

"I didn't do anything!" Takashi said nervously.

"Tell me the truth, Takashi!" Shizuka furiously demanded.

"We kissed, but that's about it. I didn't sleep with her, I swear!" Takashi said blushing. "Shizuka, you were my first time and that's the truth!"

The group gasped again and blushed upon hearing this, as the situation was quickly escalating into something straight out of an American tabloid talk show.

Saya laughed at the revelation, "What a loser!" She said.

"How do you know if your sweet husband didn't bang a couple of hoes while he was in school, huh, sensei?" Rei asked mockingly.

"Kohta, take Alice away from here. This conversation is not appropriate for children." Shizuka said sternly.

"She's not here, sensei." Kohta said, staring blankly into the distance, still shell-shock from the day's event.

"Where is she then?" Shizuka asked, looking around.

"She's dead, sensei." Kohta said, trying not to cry. "I found her buried under flood debris. I performed CPR on her, but it was too late. She was gone." He said as he began to cry.

Shizuka just stood there, processing what she had just heard, before tears began to flow down her cheeks. Everyone else lowered their heads in sadness. Takashi went up to Kohta and tried to console him.

"It's not your fault." He said to Kohta, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I couldn't save her!" Kohta cried out. "She was just a kid!" He said, as he knelt down on the floor in anguish.

"It's not your fault, man!" Takashi said, kneeling down and hugging him as Shizuka joined them as well.

"Kohta found me soon after." Saya said tearfully to Takashi and Shizuka. "Once we found the rest of the girls, we buried Alice a few feet away from the river bank." She said. "We never even found Zeke."

"We looked for you guys for hours!" Saya said sobbing. "We thought you were all dead." She said, as Rei gave her a hug.

"Well, I'm happy to see all of you." Takashi said, his eyes getting teary. "Even if all you hate me now." He said, trying to smile.

After a few minutes, the group regained its composure and agreed to put their aside differences—at least temporarily. Right now, the safety and well-being of the group was of utmost importance. The last thing they wanted to do was bicker with each other while there were hordes of zombies outside the area just waiting to kill them all.

Once Kohta had calmed down, he led Takashi to a parked Toyota Vanguard that was waiting outside the entrance of the mall.

"Nice ride." Takashi said whistling. "So when did you learn how to drive?"

"Thanks. Found it parked outside a luxury hotel. Lucky for us, it still had a full tank of gas and the keys were still in the valet stand." Kohta said, "I just learned how to drive by trial and error, that's all. You have to evolve if you wanna survive." He said, tapping his index finger to his forehead.

Takashi smiled, "Why don't you park it in the mall's underground parking lot? It'll be a lot safer there than here in the streets." Takashi suggested.

"Ok." Kohta said, as they both got in the car, with Takashi taking a seat on the front passenger's side. Kohta drove the car and parked it in the mall's underground parking lot.

Once in the parking lot, Takashi and Kohta began to unload large, heavy cases from the car's trunk.

"What's in all these cases?" Takashi asked.

"Just a couple of weapons, that's all." Kohta chuckled.

"Did you people raid an armory or something?" Takashi said jokingly.

"Nah, nothing like that. It was actually a North Korean spy hideout." Kohta said laughing.

"No, really. Where did you guys find them?" Takashi asked.

"At a North Korean spy hideout." Kohta said with a serious look.

"_Really_?" Takashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really." Kohta said firmly. "We found them when we were making our way across zombie territory. We found a four-story office building in a city to spend the night. When we went inside to make sure the building was secure, we found dead bodies in one floor. They had bullet holes in them"

"So, we go inside one office suite," Kohta continued, "and there's more dead bodies with bullet holes in them. This time, they were foreigners—_Koreans_."

"No way, bro!" Takashi said surprised.

"Not joking, dude." Kohta said. "They looked like they were caught in some gunfight when they got killed. Anyways, there was a door inside the office that lead to another room, and that was where we found the weapons and ammo. By the looks of the people and the things we found lying around, they must have been spies for North Korea." Kohta concluded.

"I always heard rumors about North Korean spy rings hanging around in Japan, but I never knew you guys would come across an actual hideout." Takashi said astonished.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call it a hideout since it was out in plain sight. They were pretending to be an import-export company, at least judging by the documents we found lying on their desks and floor." Kohta said. "Nobody gets shot like these guys if you're just running an import-export company, unless you were involved in shady business activities."

"Or storing a bunch of weapons like some military armory." Takashi added.

"Exactly. These are all military-grade weapons—top stuff, too. I'm just happy we got to find and keep them, 'cause they really helped us out when we were making our way to you guys." Kohta said smiling.

They were able to finish unloading all the cases from the car and they found a secure place in the mall to store their new weapons and ammunition.

Later that day, Takashi took the group on a tour of the mall, showing them the stores and the spa. Once their newly-arrived friends took baths at the spa, Shizuka sensei helped them all find new clothes, and for the girls, new bras that would fit them.

When it came time for them to sleep, the girls went to another mattress store that was on the third floor. While Kohta took a bed in a luxury department store on the second floor that was at the end of the mall.

"You sure you're gonna be okay sleeping in here by yourself?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides, I got a good view of the outside from here. It's the perfect sniper's nest." Kohta said with a grin, as he overlooked the street and rest of the buildings in the city from the store's window. He quickly began to assemble his sniper gun and set it up next to the window.

"Ok, well if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Sure thing, Takashi. Oh, and thanks for everything, Takashi." Kohta said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Takashi said.

* * *

"What a day, huh?" Takashi said to Shizuka, as he slipped into bed with her.

"Yes, but I'm glad we're all finally reunited. Even if some of them don't like me anymore." Shizuka responded, rolling over to sleep on her side.

"Just give it some time, Shizuka. In a few days, they'll have forgotten all about us." Takashi said confidently.

"Takashi," Shizuka said facing him, "was I really your first time?"

"Yes, you were, Shizuka. Are you really gonna believe those lies? Rei's just bitter you're my wife and she's not." Takashi said, annoyed at such a question.

"_Really?"_ Shizuka pressed him.

"Yes!" Takashi said. "How about you, was I really your first time?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Takashi Komuro! You broke my hymen! Was that not enough proof for you? Besides, I told you at the beach I had a difficult time finding dates due to my career." She said, outraged at Takashi's audacity to question her virginity when she was pregnant with his child.

"Sorry, sensei! I just—. Never mind." He said trying to diffuse the tense situation that had developed.

"Sensei?! It's Shizuka! Are we a couple, or are you already backing down because of these jealous sluts?" Shizuka asked indignantly.

"Shizuka, I'm sorry. It just slipped, that's all. And I'm not backing down." Takashi said. "I made a promised to you, and I intend to keep it." He said, coming closer to kiss her, "I truly love you, Shizuka."

Shizuka turned her back against him and ignored him.

Takashi ran down his hand across Shizuka' side, "So, wanna continue where we left off today?" He said grinning.

"Good Night, Takashi." Shizuka said, pushing his hand away.

"I can't do nuttin' 'round here." Takashi grumbled, as he turned off his nightstand lamp.

* * *

As the days progressed and their newly reunited friends slowly began adjusting to life at the mall, the issue of Shizuka sensei's pregnancy still loomed large on the minds of Rei and Saeko.

_Under Your Spell by Desire plays in the background_

Rei and Saeko lay awake in separate beds at night, unable to sleep, as they both thought of Takashi. The sudden revelation of Shizuka sensei's pregnancy and Takashi being the father, had been too much for them to process.

_I don't eat  
I don't sleep  
I do nothing but think of you  
I don't eat  
I don't sleep  
I do nothing but think of you_

During one night, Saeko sat down outside the mattress store, her back pressed against the wall, as she heard Takashi and Shizuka sensei making love inside. Saeko blushed, a tear began to flow down her sad face, as she looked across the dark and empty mall.

_You keep me under your spell  
You keep me under your spell  
You keep me under your spell  
You keep me under your spell  
You keep me under your spell  
You keep me under your spell_

Rei and Saeko sat across from each other at a table in the food court. They began to talk to each other about the mall and all the clothes they had tried on and "bought", with Takashi still lingering on their minds.

_Hey  
Yeah?  
I was wondering  
Do you know the difference between love and obsession?  
No  
And what's the difference between obsession and desire?  
I don't know  
Do you think this feeling will last forever?_

As they continued talking, they noticed something from the corners of their eyes. They turned their heads, as out in the distance, they could see Takashi's and Shizuka sensei's backs as they walked across the mall with their arms wrapped around each other's waist.

_You mean like forever ever? Forever ever? Forever ever? Forever ever?  
Sure!  
God, I hope so  
Me too!_

Rei lay awake on her bed at night, when she took out something from underneath her pillow. It was an old crumpled picture of Takashi and her. They were only five years old and smiling together. One of the few things to survive from the flood disaster.

"He promised me he was going to marry me." Rei whispered to herself, tears flowing down her cheeks. She refused to believe she had lost him to the blonde bimbo nurse, as she dug her face into the pillow and began to sob inconsolably.

_I don't eat  
I don't sleep  
I do nothing but think of you  
I don't eat  
I don't sleep  
I do nothing but think of __you_

From the second floor, Saeko was following Takashi and Shizuka sensei, as down below they were walking across the mall. They came to a fountain and sat down. Soon, they began to engage in a make out session. Saeko turned around, blushing and her eyes getting teary, as she walked away.

_You keep me under your spell  
You keep me under your spell  
You keep me under your spell  
You keep me under your spell  
You keep me under your spell  
You keep me under your spell_

Meanwhile, out in the distance, Rei was looking at them from behind the pillar of an Italian luxury brand store. She began to get furious and went inside to calm down. Instead, she broke down and began to cry. The pain of seeing Takashi in the arms of another woman was simply too much for Rei to bare.

_I don't eat  
I don't sleep  
I do nothing but think of you  
I don't eat  
I don't sleep  
I do nothing but think of __you_

Rei was sulking over a bowl of ice cream at the food court. No matter how hard she tried to forget Takashi, he was always on her mind. She sighed, _I should have let him sleep with me when we were in the city. _She thought. _Even if he eventually would have knocked up sensei, at least he could have had an ounce of guilt in his mind for leaving me. Or who knows, _she blushed, _he wouldn't have left if I was expecting his child. _

"Hey, Rei." Saeko said standing in front of her, "Mind if I joined you?"

"Suit yourself." She said, moving her spoon around the ice cream bowl while resting her face on her other hand.

"Is something wrong?" Saeko asked as she sat down across from her and began eating some candy drops she got from a nearby vending machine.

"Nothing. Just—" She said before she stood up and slammed the table, "I just hate Takashi! How could he do this to me!" she said furiously.

"Rei, it's okay. You're not the only one mad at him." Saeko said, trying to calm her down. "I'm upset too, you know." She said blushing.

"I mean, what does he see in a hoe like her?" Rei asked, "You and me, we're both young and hot. So why does he need to hook up with her, let alone knock her up?"

"Cause men don't think with their brains when they see a big rack like that." Saeko responded. "Men are just pigs, that's why." She scoffed.

"Or maybe that's what happens when you leave a hormonal teenager like Takashi all alone with a bimbo nurse like sensei." Saya said standing behind Rei.

"Oh, hi, Saya." Rei said, turning around, "Why do you say that?"

"Think about it." Saya said as she took a seat at the end of the table, "Takashi is a hormonal animal, and normally his urges are kept in check by society, at least most of them. But now, society has collapsed, so law and order go out the door. Leave him alone, and he returns to a primal state of being—he's gotta eat and he's gotta bang. Add a slut like sensei into the mix, and it's not hard to see what happens next." Saya said, beaming proudly at her psychoanalysis.

"So, you're saying this was all destined to happen?" Rei asked.

"Yes, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Saya said, "I'm surprised it didn't happen when where in the city." She said chuckling.

"Maybe you girls should stop talking trash behind Takashi's back and at least be grateful he found this place to keep us all safe." Kohta said, walking towards their table while he drank his protein shake. He had heard the girls bad mouthing Takashi and the least he could do was defend his bro, especially after everything Takashi was doing for him to help him regain some of the weight he had lost.

"But of course!" Rei said mockingly, "You men have to stick together! I bet you slapped Takashi a high-five for banging the school nurse, huh?" Rei said while looking at Kohta with disdain.

"I'm not here to defend what happened between sensei and him, and frankly, that's none of my business," Kohta said firmly, "but you morons talking about Takashi as if he's some kind of animal in heat, is sick and stupid." He said.

"You're just defending him 'cause he got to bang the slutty school nurse." Saeko said sarcastically. "You just wished it had been you instead of him, huh, Kohta."

Kohta blushed, "No, I don't! Look, what happened between them is not our problem. All I'm saying is you people trying to be homewreckers when he's taking responsibility, just reeks of Thotery behavior." Kohta said.

"Oh, shut up, jackass! You can shove your Bros before Hoes creed were the sun doesn't shine. And don't think you're gonna keep the weight off." Rei pointed at Kohta's stomach. "We all know you have an _emotional_ problem with food." She said sarcastically.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

Saya busted out laughing, "Imagine if Takashi had knocked Shizuka sensei _and _Kyoko sensei. That would have been hilarious!"

"Please, don't even say something like that." Saeko snapped, waving her hand to dismiss the ridiculous notion. "That would have been an absolute disaster."

Rei pretended to throw up, "As if! Things are already as bad as they can be. We don't need to think about alternative scenarios because if that had happened, I would have killed myself already."

Meanwhile, Kohta imagined a grinning Takashi in bed next to Shizuka sensei and Kyoko sensei. Both were pregnant and naked, wrapping their arms around Takashi's neck, as they giggled flirtatiously.

"Yeah, imagine." Kohta said blushing, his nose starting to bleed.

"EW! Keep your sick fantasies to yourself, Kohta!" Saya said, pointing at his bloody nose.

"It's not what you think!" Kohta responded as he wiped his nose.

"Disgusting." Rei said, "Didn't your mama teach you not to be a jackass in public?"

"Jeez, man get off my back! It's already gone." Kohta said defensively.

"What did I tell you?" Saeko said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips, "All men are pigs!"

Later at night, in the mattress store and as silence fell across the mall, Rei laid awake in her bed.

"Hey, Saeko. When you said I wasn't the only one mad at Takashi, when did you fall in love with him?" Rei asked.

Saeko blushed, "When we were at Minami-san's house. After everything that had happened on that day, and the way he had risked his life for others, I just couldn't take my eyes off of him." She said, rolling to sleep on her side.

"You know I like him?" Rei said. "And I'm not willing to share him with anyone."

"Well, maybe you need to learn to share," Saeko said smiling to herself "guys like Takashi are in short supply these days."

"Listen!" Rei said, as she got out of bed and went to face Saeko. "He's mine and I'm not sharing him with you or anyone else! You understand?"

"You're forgetting he's with sensei." Saeko said, sitting up in her bed and looking at her sternly. "Besides, he's got a child on the way. He's not coming back to anyone of us anytime."

Rei turned around and walked back to her bed and sat down by the side, "Don't count me out." She said smiling. "I'll get him back one way or another."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Saeko said, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Rei rolled on her side and pulled the bed covers on herself, "You're mine forever, Takashi. I'm never, ever letting you go." She whispered to herself, as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

After a month had passed, the group had made a full recovery from their ordeal across zombie-infested territory. When they had arrived at the mall, the girls had lost ten to fifteen pounds each. Thanks to Shizuka's care and Takashi's cooking, they were able to regain and maintain a healthy body weight. The girls were back again to being their care-free selves. But it was Kohta that had experienced the most dramatic weight loss out of the group.

When he had arrived, Kohta had lost 85 lbs. With the help of Takashi and Shizuka, Kohta was able to regain some of that weight. He was finally able to reach 130 lbs., which made him happy, as he was no longer fat and the butt of Saya's jokes. Now she would have to pick on someone else for her amusement. Soon, Takashi took him to the gym to workout. He wanted his friend to keep off the weight and discover the joys of bodybuilding.

"Yeah, push that bar! You got it! It's all yours, baby! Yeah, that's right! Excellent set, bro." Takashi said, proud at Kohta for having completed his first bench press set.

"Thanks." Kohta said panting. It was the first time in his life he had exercised and his arms were on fire.

They continued to exercise for the next hour, doing a 531 workout, before they finished for the day.

"So, how long before I get a body like Ahnold's?" Kohta asked, exhausted, as Takashi was helping him stretch out his hamstrings to prevent lactic acid building up in his legs.

"You gotta eat right, and train right." Takashi said, "Once you get those two things right, you'll see results. Just be patient and you'll get there."

"Ok, I will." Kohta said, "I never wanna be fat again." He said firmly.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Takashi said smiling.

Saya went inside the kitchen where Shizuka sensei was hard at work preparing dinner for the group to enjoy.

"Oh, hi, Saya." Sensei smiled warmly.

"Hi, sensei." Saya responded, "What are you cooking?"

"Soba soup with pork broth." Shizuka sensei said, as she added the vegetables into the boiling pot.

"I see." Saya said nonchalantly, "Sensei, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, why not?" She said, as she went to work on the desserts.

"How did it feel to have sex?"

Shizuka gasped and her face began to blush deeply. She was shocked at such an intrusive question, but she never thought Saya would be _that _type of girl to ask it. _Teenagers these days don't have any sense of boundaries or shame, _she thought.

"I'm sorry, sensei!" Saya bowed deeply and apologized, realizing the big mistake she had just made.

"That's fine." Sensei said smiling, still blushing. "So you want to know how it felt like?"

"If you don't mind." Saya said blushing, feeling embarrassed for asking such a bold question in the first place.

"It's hard to put it into words. It's an experience unlike any other." Shizuka said pensively with a smirk, "Let's just say, that it was amazing." She said with a giggle.

"That's not much of a description." Saya said, disappointed at what she was hearing.

"It felt amazing to make love, especially with the one person I love." She said smiling, "You'll understand when you grow up."

Saya saw sensei filing up a pot with water to boil the soba noodles in, "Let me help you with that, sensei." She said.

"Oh, thank you." Sensei said smiling.

Saya took the now filled pot and put it on top of the stove and lit it up.

"Turn the heat on high, so the water boils." Shizuka instructed.

"Ok, sensei. But for how long?"

"Give it two minutes, and then will pour in the noodles."

"Oh!" Shizuka said, as she held her stomach.

"Sensei, are you okay?!" Saya asked panicking.

"Oh, I'm okay now." Shizuka said, "It was just a minor contraction, that's all. It just passed."

Saya breathed a sigh of relief, "You scared me, sensei. I thought you were going to go into labor right now."

Shizuka chuckled, "I'm sorry for scaring you, Saya, but I'm not due for another four months."

"Well, that's a relief." She said sarcastically.

Shizuka pulled Saya's hands and placed them on top of her stomach, "Did you feel that, Saya?"

"Yes, I felt it kick just right now!" Saya said amazed. She squatted and placed her head on sensei's stomach to listen to the baby growing inside.

"I felt another kick, sensei!" She said happily.

Shizuka giggled, "I guess you came at the right time!"

Saya stood up and faced Shizuka, "That was amazing, sensei." She said smiling.

"This is the product of our love." Shizuka said beaming with pride, as Saya continued to cradle her stomach, "Takashi and I made this, and while it may not have been under the best of circumstances, I want our baby to be loved." She said smiling.

"I'm sorry sensei we gave you such a difficult time." Saya said.

"That's okay." Shizuka said, as she gave her a hug, "I know it may have been shocking to you and the rest of the girls to find out Takashi and I were expecting, but hopefully everyone else will eventually understand just like you did today."

"I sure hope so, sensei." Saya said. "Can I be the baby's auntie?"

Shizuka giggled, "Of course. I want some as smart as you to help me take care of the baby."

They merrily went back to preparing dinner for the group, knowing all had been forgiven between them.

"By the way, have you seen Takashi?" Shizuka asked.

"No, I thought he was here with you, sensei." Saya said.

"Hmmm." Shizuka said with a raised eyebrow, looking into the distance and wondering where Takashi was. "He better not be doing something stupid." She said with a look of annoyance on her face.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the city, Takashi and Kohta were cruising in his Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R down the beach highway.

"This is a nice car you have, Takashi." Kohta said amazed.

"Thanks," He grinned, "I like my cars just like my women, fast and furious." He said laughing.

Kohta laughed, even if he didn't think it was a funny joke. "Can I ask you a question, Takashi?"

"Yea, go for it." Takashi said, as he changed gears.

"How did it feel smashing sensei?"

"Dude, what's wrong with you!" Takashi looked at him bewildered. "You never ask another man 'bout what he does in bed with his woman."

"I'm sorry, man. I just gotta know! I don't know if I'll ever get laid, given the circumstance, so I just wanna two things: How big were they, and how did it feel to smash the hottest sensei in all the school?" Kohta said.

"If you swear you'll never, ever tell anyone 'bout this—"

"I swear! Please tell me in explicit detail, man!" Kohta said excitedly.

"Well, it felt something like this." Takashi said, as he slammed on the breaks, did a U-turn, and stepped on the accelerator. Kohta's face turned pale and his hand tightly gripped the door handle.

"And something like this." Takashi said, as he swerved the car at a high speed, prompting Kohta to scream like an American girl at a Korean boy-band concert.

Takashi then slammed down the brakes and did a donut for about a couple of seconds before he stopped the car, as Kohta got out of it and went to the side of the road to throw up.

"Kohta! You okay, buddy?" Takashi asked, laughing inside his car.

Kohta gave a thumbs up, and after a few minutes, he rejoined Takashi inside the car.

"Dude, that wasn't funny!" Kohta complained, as he fasten his seat belt. "I'm sorry I asked you a personal question like that, but you didn't have to do that."

"Sure, I did." Takashi responded with a grin. "How else will you get the message that it's not nice to ask me 'bout what sensei and I do in the sack."

"I'm sorry, man."

"Forget it." Takashi waved away Kohta's apology, "Between you and me, let's just say those twin Mount Fujis are the real deal." He said with a wink.

Takashi put the car in gear, and they drove their way back to the mall.

* * *

Two months had passed, and Saeko and Rei's desire for Takashi had not abated. In fact, it had only increased. For Rei, it had become an obsession.

Takashi went out for a walk along the beach. It was a clear and sunny day, and he wanted to get some fresh air. After walking a mile, he stopped to look at the sea. He stood there for a few minutes taking in the sounds of the crashing waves and the sea spray.

"Hey, Takashi. What are you doing here alone?" Said a woman.

He turned around and was surprised to see Rei smiling seductively at him.

"Oh, hi, Rei." Takashi said, trying to play it cool.

"That's not much of a greeting." Rei said, crossing her arms across her chest, "How about something like this." She said as she came forward and tried to pull in Takashi for a kiss.

"What's wrong with you?!" Takashi said, pushing her away from himself. "I'm a married man!"

"Oh, shut up and stop playing pretend!" Rei responded. "You know it's not even a real marriage."

"Doesn't matter if it is or isn't, I'm not kissing you."

"Oh, come on. You know you wanna."

"I'm not your boyfriend, Rei. And I'll never will be." Takashi said as he turned around to head back to the mall.

"You don't need to be." Rei said, running in front of him and running her hand on across his chest. "We can just be friends with benefits. Nobody needs to know." She whispered seductively into his ear.

Takashi blushed, "I'm not interested."

"Oh, come on, Takashi! We all know you're tired with dealing with sensei's morning sickness and her mood swings. Contrary to popular belief, pregnant women are a pain in the ass to be around." She said.

"Like I said, I'm not interested." Takashi said as he tried to walk away, but not before Rei grabbed his arm.

"There's a cave over there," She pointed to a rock formation near the shore that was half a mile from where they were standing, "how about I give you some major action to help relieve your stress. Nobody will see us in there, and will be finished before the high tide gets inside." She said with a wink.

Takashi pushed away her hand and looked at her angrily, "So, why are you acting like hoe right now? If you were so in love with me back then, why did you go out with my best friend?"

"I gave you signals. It's not my fault you were too busy playing with your Wii to figure it out! I'm not that type of girl to spell it out for you!" Rei screamed as she began to cry.

"So now it's different, huh?" Takashi said. "Now you don't have a problem offering me some coochie."

"It's a different world now, and I can't feel ashamed to get what I want." Rei said with a smirk. "I love you, Takashi and I'm not letting that slut have you." She said as she threw herself at him.

Takashi pushed her to the ground, "Get away from me!" He said.

"I'm never, ever giving you up, Takashi!" Rei said, smiling dementedly.

"Don't make me use force, Rei." Takashi warned her.

"Do it! You don't have the balls to hurt me!" She said tauntingly, as she got up and walked closer to him.

_Smack!_

Takashi delivered a slap with such force, Rei fell back to the ground.

She placed her hand on her cheek, the pain rushing in jolted her senses, as she looked up to Takashi who was standing in front of her.

"Stay away from me, you ratchet-ass hoe." He said looking down at her menacingly.

With that said, tears began to flow down her cheeks and she finally realized what had happened.

Takashi turned around and made his way back to the mall.

Rei stood there alone, crying her heart out for hours. The sound of the crushing waves coming into the shore muffled her agonizing cries.

* * *

The next day, Takashi went over to the gym showers after completing a hard work out. Once he realized he was alone, he began to sing one of his favorite songs:

_"__I say, rollin' around,  
sittin' on dubs  
__cat__-like eye, was high on shrubs,  
Coolin' in my Escalade,  
Man I'm paid, I got it made,  
Take me to your special place,  
Close your eyes show me your face,  
I'm gonna __p—"_

Takashi's singing was interrupted as a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind.

"Shizuka, baby, you got be careful around here." He chuckled, "This floor is slippery and I don't want you and the baby to get hurt."

"Don't worry, I won't slip." The woman said.

Takashi turned around to find a nude Saeko standing in front of him.

"Saeko, what's wrong with you?! GET OUT!" Takashi screamed panicking.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?" Saeko said mischievously.

"NO! Now get out!" Takashi said.

"That's not what your friend thinks." Saeko said smiling while looking down at his lower body.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, "Come on, Takashi. Give me one little kiss. I'll make it worth your while."

Takashi tried to break away from Saeko, much to her squealing delight, "OH! Takashi!" she moaned, prompting Takashi's hormones to go wild. He was quickly approaching the critical zone of no return, and he needed to get out fast.

Just then, the shower curtain was thrown wide opened and out came a _bokken _to strike Saeko right above her head. She immediately collapsed to the floor, as Takashi stood there in shock at what had just happened. Standing in front of them was Shizuka sensei, glaring furiously at Takashi.

"Shizuka, this isn't what you think it is! I can explain!" Takashi said defensively.

Shizuka pulled him out of the shower and threw him a towel. He quickly wrapped his body with it, "I didn't do anything, I swear on our baby's life!" Takashi continued to insist.

"That sure didn't look like nothing!" Shizuka said, dragging Takashi out of the Men's locker room and into the main area of the gym.

"Explained yourself!" She shouted.

"She just came on to me, and I tried to fight her off. The water made things difficult that's all." Takashi said.

"It's that all that happened?" Shizuka said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that's it! I swear." Takashi said.

"Fine. I believe you, Takashi."

Takashi breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thanks for believing me, Shizuka. It's good to know we ha—"

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence before Shizuka delivered a vicious slap to him.

"If I ever catch you with any of these sluts, I'll kill you! Do you understand, Takashi?" She said glaring at him fiercely.

Takashi simply nodded as he tended his cheek. They both left the gym and went back to the mattress store where Takashi changed into some clean clothes. Shizuka called on Saya to treat Saeko. Saya couldn't believe what was happening, these women were ready to kill each other over Takashi.

_He's not even worth it! _She thought to herself. _He's just a moron, and nothing more._

* * *

An hour later, Shizuka called the group to a meeting at the food court. Kohta, unaware of what had happened, went to it thinking it was about a minor issue. He spotted Saeko wearing bandages wrapped around her head and wanted to ask her what had happened, but decided against it based on the way she and Rei looked like they could strangle someone to death.

_Better not make them mad. It's probably that time of the month and that makes them walking IEDs. _He thought. _I just hope this meeting is short. I got some Vidya to play! _

"I've gathered all of you today to discuss a serious issue." Shizuka said, "I have just found out Rei and Saeko have been trying to seduce Takashi."

Kohta loudly gasped, Saya rolled her eyes, Rei and Saeko scowled at sensei, and Takashi simply blushed out of embarrassment.

"Yesterday, I spotted Rei throwing herself at Takashi at the beach. Just an hour ago, I caught Saeko trying to seduce Takashi in the Men's showers at the gym."

Kohta gasped again. Saeko simply sat there emotionless, while Rei glared at her. Saya simply wished she was dead instead of listening to another real-life episode of _Jerry Springer._ And Takashi was beginning to think banging his sensei may not have been such a smart choice.

"I will not tolerate this!" Shizuka continued, "I'm an expecting mother and Takashi is my husband, and I don't care if you like that or not, but you will respect it."

"If you don't like our relationship, then leave this mall and go live somewhere else. But I will not be disrespected like this." She began to break down and cry, "I am disappointed in all of you, after everything we have gone through. All the horrors we have witnessed, only to experience this malicious behavior…" Sensei stopped and walked out to the kitchen. Takashi quickly followed to comfort her.

The rest of the group stood up and went their respective ways to whatever they were doing before the meeting was called.

"I hope sensei is okay." Kohta said with look of concern.

"I really hope she doesn't get stressed out like this again." Saya said, looking worried as well.

* * *

A month passed since these incidents took place. After sensei's meeting had ended, Saya was able to convince Rei and Saeko not to try to seduce Takashi again. Otherwise, the morale and safety of the group could be jeopardized due to their petty squabbles, she argued. The girls reluctantly agreed, and things went slightly back to normal.

Shizuka sensei's expected delivery date was fast approaching, and weighted heavily on the minds of the expectant parents, not to mention the group as well.

Takashi brought Shizuka breakfast for her to eat in bed. Even though it had been a month since the incident with the other girls had taken place, Shizuka had refused to talk to Takashi. They were even sleeping in separate beds at the mattress store.

"Here's breakfast, Shizuka." Takashi said, putting the tray of food next to her. "I hope you like it."

Shizuka adjusted her bed position to be upright and placed the breakfast tray above her lap. Her pregnant stomach made it obvious she was eating for two instead of one. She continued to ignore Takashi as she began to eat.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." He said, as he walked out of the store.

Shizuka continued to eat her meal, uninterrupted.

After he had finished eating breakfast, Takashi walked towards the video game store. Inside, he found Kohta seating down in one the gaming chairs as he played _GTA_.

"Yo, Kohta." He said nonchalantly.

"Hey, Takashi." Kohta responded without taking his eyes off from the 4k monitor as he opened fired on a group of prostitutes working at the street corner.

Takashi went over to another computer that was next to Kohta's desk, sat down on a gaming chair, and turned it on. Once he logged in to the online server, he began playing a generic first-person shooter game.

"You doing anything today?" Kohta asked, as he drove through rival gang territory.

"Nah, not really." Takashi sighed, "Don't really have any plans."

"Sensei still not talking to you?"

"Yea, she still not talking to me."

"Dayum. She still hasn't let it go? Even though you didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't get why she's so angry at me!" Takashi said, frustrated with Shizuka's obstinacy. "I didn't tell her about Rei 'cause I didn't want her to get angry."

"Well, she found out and now you're screwed."

"Yeah, but I wanna know how she found out."

"It's simple. She saw you from the Murakami Department store."

"You saw her?!" Takashi said, shocked at the possible thought of sensei spying on him.

"No, but the store is the only place that has a view overlooking the beach. Plus, when I went to check out some stuff there, I saw a telescope pointed at the beach. Sensei must have been watching you the whole time when Rei tried to be a home wrecker."

"Dayum, so that feeling somebody was watching me wasn't just paranoia."

"Face it, dude. You got one jealous woman." Kohta chuckled, "I'd be careful if I was you."

"Yeah, just my luck." Takashi groaned," All I need now is for Saya to try seducing me and add to my growing list of problems."

Kohta busted out laughing, "She hates you dude! No way in this zombie hell hole is she gonna fall for you. She thinks you're beneath her, and she's a snob. You can sleep well knowing she's not into you."

"And let's keep it that way." Takashi said, "I rather fight zombies any day of the week, than deal with a group of girls on PMS."

Kohta chuckled, "You sound like a married man all right. And you're not even at the Seven-Year Itch mark."

"Oh, yeah? Well, living with a pregnant woman and three crazy chicks will do that to you."

They both laughed as they continued to play their respective video games.

* * *

Smooth jazz played on the mall's sound speakers, as Takashi made his way to the computer store. He found Saya seating down in front on his computer he would normally use to conduct research.

"So, you like this 4k Korean-technological beauty?" Takashi asked with a grin.

"Screw off, Takashi." She responded without taking her eyes off the screen as she continued to scroll down. "Don't you have Rei or Saeko to bang?" She asked with a smirk across her face.

"Hey! That's not funny." Takashi said, taken aback by her remark. "They came on to me, not the other way around."

"Whatever."

"What are you doing here anyways?" He said, leaning in to take a look at what was on the computer screen.

"None of your business!" Saya said while pushing his face away.

"Fine be like that." Takashi said, as he went across the room and sat in front of another computer station.

"Ooh, I'm telling sensei you were looking at naked women online." Saya said tauntingly.

"I am not looking at naked chicks!" Takashi yelled out.

"That's not what the browser history on this computer said." Saya responded mockingly.

"That's a lie! Why would I even do that when I have sensei?" Takashi said defensively. "Maybe it's _you_ that's doing all the looking."

"You wish, moron." Saya scoffed, "I'm surprised you got three women fighting over you when you're just another horny teenage dumbass."

"What are you even here for? To update your Facebook status?"

"Unlike you, I'm here to research various medical and agricultural topics that will help the group's survival and well-being." She said condescendingly. "I don't expect a retard like you to understand."

"Well, at least I didn't hate my parents." Takashi fired back. "Waa! I'm a poor rich girl whose parents don't understand me. Get da fuk outta here!"

Saya slammed her hands on the desk and stood up, "Listen, you dumbass!" she said marching furiously across the room towards him, "You don't know—"

"TAKASHI! TAKASHI!" Kohta came screaming into the store.

"Dayum, Kohta was wrong!" He said getting up from his chair.

"It's sensei." He said, trying to catch his breath, "Saeko's trying to kill her!"

Saya gasped loudly. "Where are they?!" Takashi asked.

"They're on the first floor next to the Hello Kitty store."

Takashi grabbed his shotgun and bolted out of the computer store like a Jamaican sprinter. His mind was flooded with memories of all the good times he had spent with sensei. He was terrified to lose her and his unborn child. _Saeko, if you hurt Shizuka, I'll kill you!_ He thought.

Shizuka was pinned against a wall, petrified, as Saeko came closer, "You don't have to do this, Saeko! Please, I'm carrying a child!" She begged her.

"Takashi belongs to me, and me alone!" Saeko said, "And as long as you're in the way, we can never be together. He needs a woman that can fight her way through a horde of zombies, not a deadweight-bimbo hoe like you. I am the perfect woman for him!" She said, taking a step back and raising her _katana _above her head_. _

"All is fair in love and war." Saeko said as she went in to slash sensei.

Shizuka let out a blood-curling scream, as two gunshots blasted across the mall. She continued to scream hysterically as Saeko laid on the floor. Takashi ran up to them, and pointed his shotgun at Saeko.

"STAY DOWN! OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" He screamed. "Shizuka, are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He asked frantically while keeping his eye on Saeko. Shizuka couldn't stop screaming and crying, as everyone else rushed in to see what was happening. On the floor, laid the broken _katana_ while a fresh bullet hole could be seen on the wall. Saya ran up to sensei to check if she was injured, while Kohta helped Takashi restrain Saeko with some rope from the hardware store. Rei simply looked on at the commotion, completely emotionless.

When Saya had calmed down sensei, and Takashi had locked Saeko inside a nearby store, the group had to make the difficult decision on what the punishment should be for this attempted crime.

"I think we all know what needs to be done." Takashi said, addressing the group at the food court.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Saya asked with a look of unease.

"It's the only way to protect the group, and it's the only way law and order will be respected." Takashi said, "And I want to make it clear to anyone else," He said while looking at the group, "if you have a problem with me and my wife, the door is over there. You're not welcome here."

"So what do we do now?" Kohta asked.

"I'll take care of it. It's my responsibility, after all." Takashi said, as he pumped his shotgun.

It was a clear afternoon, as seagulls flew across the sky and the sound of crashing waves could be heard in the distance. Takashi stood on the sidewalk outside the mall's entrance. In front of him was Saeko with her hands tied behind her back. "Let's go." Takashi commanded, as they walked across the street. After walking for two blocks, he untied her hands.

"This is for you," he said, dropping next to her a backpack full of nonperishable food and other supplies "and this, as well." As he handed her a new _katana. _"It would be too _inhumane_ to banish you into the wild without any protection." He said, glaring at her.

Saeko picked up the backpack and took the _katana_, "Come with me, Takashi. Please." She said, her sad eyes begging him. "I love you so much."

"I'm a married man, you know that." Takashi said, giving her a scowling look.

"She's ten years older than you! That rack isn't gonna last forever!" Saeko said furiously.

"That doesn't change how I feel about her." Takashi remarked.

"I don't think you understand, we're both the same age and you'll be able to enjoy me more." Saeko said walking closer to Takashi, but stopping when he saw him put his finger on the shotgun's trigger he was holding by his side. "I can give you as many children as you want. With my _kendo_ skills and your gun, we'll be unstoppable." She said smiling. "Hoes like sensei can't survive in this new world." She scoffed.

Takashi pointed the shotgun at her, "It's time for you to leave now. If you ever come inside the mall, or anywhere near Shizuka, I'll kill right on the spot. You understand?"

Saeko turned around and walked away. When she had reached the next street, she waved at Takashi from a distance. "Enjoy your rack while you still can, 'cause nothing last forever!" She shouted, as she disappeared into the street corner.

* * *

When Takashi came back to the mall, he immediately went to see Shizuka. She was sleeping in the mattress store, as Saya informed him that she and the baby were doing fine.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Saya." Takashi said.

"I'm doing this for sensei, not you." Saya said. "So don't get the wrong idea." She said as she left the store.

Takashi simply grinned. Saya could be a snobby brat, but at least she was compassionate enough when the situation called for it. He went over to sensei and stood next to her. "I love you, Shizuka. I'm glad you and the baby are doing fine." He said, kissing her on her forehead and stomach. "I swore to protect you and the baby and I intend on keeping my promise." Takashi said, kissing her on the cheek. He grabbed a chair and sat down by her side for the next few hours before he went downstairs to get something to eat.

When he went downstairs, no one else was around the food court area. Everyone else had gone back to their rooms. Takashi went to one of the American fast food restaurants to eat a burger and a shake. Once he had finished eating his meal, he made his way back to the mattress store.

"Takashi!" whispered a woman, as he walked past a store.

He turned around to see who it was. "Over here!" the voice whispered. It seemed to be coming from inside a clothing store, so he went inside to investigate.

"Hello? Who's there?" He called out once he walked inside the store.

"It's me." Rei popped from behind a clothing rack, smiling at him.

"Oh, great." Takashi said, rolling his eyes. "Just my luck."

"Takashi, I just want to talk, that's all." She said, looking sad. "I don't like what happened today with sensei and Saeko."

"No, duh." He said sarcastically, as he turned around to leave the store.

"Wait! I'm serious." Rei ran in front of him, "I don't like what happened and I just want you to know you I was wrong to treat sensei in such a disrespectful manner. I'm sorry." She said bowing deeply.

"That's nice to hear." Takashi said, pushing her away as he walked past her.

"My offer still stands," Rei said with a smirk, "Let me be your lover. I don't care if I have to share you with sensei."

Takashi turned around and ran up to Rei, "How many times do I have to tell you? I never loved you, I don't love you, and I will never love you! So leave me alone!" He said, slapping her across the face to wake her up from her delusions.

Rei stood there silently, her head bowed down, as Takashi walked away. She collapsed on the floor and began to cry. Reality had been cruel to her yet again.

The following morning, when all had gathered at the food court for breakfast, Kohta talked about going on a drive by the beach.

"We could take that convertible you always keep talking about, Takashi." He said excitedly, "It would be good for all us to get some fresh air, you know."

"As a long as Takashi drives at the speed limit and not like some reckless idiot, it's fine by me." Shizuka said while looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess it would be a great idea, just as long as Takashi doesn't crash the car." Saya said.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a great driver."

"In your mind." Saya responded.

"Then it's settled." Shizuka said smiling, "Let's go after breakfast. If that's okay with everyone?"

"Yes."

"No problem."

"Yeah."

"Where's Rei?" Shizuka said looking around the food court, "She didn't come down to eat her breakfast."

"She's probably stuck in the can." Kohta snorted trying not to laugh.

"Real classy, Kohta. Real classy." Saya sighed.

"We better go find her." Takashi said, grabbing his shotgun, "I'll check the second floor."

"I'll check all the department stores." Shizuoka said.

"No, you're staying here! It could be dangerous and I'm not taking any chances." Takashi said sternly.

"I'm pregnant, not injured. You don't have to treat me like deadweight, you know." Shizuoka protested.

"I don't care. You're staying here. End of story." Takashi commanded her.

"I'll check the first floor!" Kohta said.

"I'll check the restrooms and the spa." Saya said while running to the women's restroom.

"Hmph! Fine! Have it your way, Takashi." Shizuoka said displeased, crossing her arms across her chest, as she sat down at one of the food court tables and watched as the rest of the group went to look for Rei.

"Rei!"

"Rei!"

"Rei! Are you here?"

They're shouts reverberated across the empty mall. They continued on with their search, going from store to store, looking for their friend. As time went by, they became worried this was starting to become a serious situation.

After an hour had passed, no sign of Rei could be seen. The group went back to the food court to decide on the next course of action.

"Let's go outside, maybe she went for a walk." Takashi said.

"Okay." Said Kohta and Saya.

They grabbed some guns and ammunition and headed outside.

"Rei!" They began to shout, her name echoing across the empty streets.

"Takashi, you don't think—" Saya asked nervously.

"No, don't say that." Takashi stopped her from thinking the unthinkable. "She has to be somewhere around here. Keep looking."

The group went down the street and continued to look for her.

_Where could this woman be_? Takashi thought. "You guys saw her last night, right?"

"Yes, she slept at the mattress store like she usually does. She was in her bed this morning when I woke up and went downstairs for breakfast." Saya responded.

"Maybe, she's playing a game with us?" Kohta wondered, as they continued to walk across the street.

"She's not the type to play silly games like this." Saya said, trying to rebut Kohta's speculation.

They had walked five blocks, before they stopped. "We need to use a car for this search, otherwise we'll be here all day. If something did happened to her, we gotta find her fast before it's too late."

"So, we go back to the mall to get the car?" Kohta asked.

"No, there's a dealership just a couple of blocks from here. We'll get two cars from there and split up so we can cover more ground." Takashi said.

"Takashi, look!" Kohta screamed, his face terrified with fear.

Saya and Takashi turned around, as they saw out in the distance, a human figure standing on top of the mall. The figure was moving slowly across the roof. They were left speechless at what they were seeing.

"It's Rei!" Kohta said, confirming the sighting while looking through his sniper scope.

"Let's go!" Takashi ordered, leading the charge as the group ran back to the mall.

When the group arrived back to the mall, they saw Rei was standing on top of the roof's ledge.

"Rei! STOP! Get down from up there!" Takashi ordered her, waving his arms frantically.

Rei ignored him and continue to walk on the ledge, as if she was performing a high-wire routine.

"Rei, come down from up there!" Saya begged.

"Rei, this isn't funny! Come down right now!" Takashi shouted, but to no avail. Rei continued to ignore all of the group's pleas.

"What is she doing up there?" Kohta asked, baffled at the situation.

"What's going on?" Sensei asked, as she began to walk towards the group who was staring at the mall's ledge.

"No, Shizuka stay inside!" Takashi yelled out.

Shizuka looked up and saw Rei sitting down on the ledge, looking lost and staring into the distance. Sensei was shocked to see her all the way up there. "Rei, come down this instant." She demanded.

"NO! I'm not coming down!" Rei finally spoke, giving some partial relief to the group.

"All right, then I'm coming to get you!" Takashi said.

"NO! You tried that and I'll jump!" She said, prompting the group to gasp in shock at her threat.

"Fine. Just come down and let's talk about this, please." Takashi implored her.

"No, there's nothing to talk about. Remember?" Rei said. "You never loved me and you'll never love me, so why should we even talk?"

"Because you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want to be your stupid friend! I want to be your girlfriend!"

"Rei, please come down and we'll talk about this. You got me and everyone else scared."

"Oh, really?" She smiled menacingly, as she stepped out her foot off the ledge, to the terrified screams from down below, before she quickly pulled it back.

"REI! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Takashi shouted, frustrated with her manipulation.

"Rei, you have everyone in here worried! Come down right now!" Shizuka angrily shouted at her.

"I'm not coming down you, you stupid whore!" Rei said, getting agitated.

"Rei, look at me. We can talk about this and resolve it once and for all. All I'm asking is for you to come down."

"Say that you love me!"

"I love you, Rei."

"You're not saying it sincerely! Can't you see, Takashi? How much I love you! I'm the only woman that will love you forever." She smiled dementedly.

"Rei, I love you. Come down. Do it for me and everyone else here." Takashi said sweetly.

"Only if you say, 'please.'"

"Please, Rei. Please, come down."

"Okay, Takashi."

Rei jumped off the ledge, to the agonizing screams down below.

_SPLAT! _

Her body hit the pavement with such force, it split open her skull, causing brain matter to splatter across the sidewalk. She still had that demented smile on her face. Shizuka fainted at the sight, with Saya catching her from behind to prevent any injury to her or the baby, while the rest of the group rushed to scene.

"Rei, you stupid bitch! Why did you do that? Why?" Takashi said, letting out a primal scream, as he sat down holding her dead body in his arms.


	14. Mama, I'm Coming Home

Blood flowed down a street gutter and into a nearby storm drain, as Kohta power washed the sidewalk. A few feet away from him, laid Rei's body completely wrapped in white silk bed sheets. It was the least Takashi could do for his deceased friend— the honor of a dignified burial.

"Am I doing this correctly, Takashi?" Kohta asked as he was power washing the sidewalk.

"Yeah, you're doing fine." Takashi responded with a blank expression on his face.

Once Kohta had finished, he and Takashi carried Rei's body and loaded it into the back of the Toyota Vanguard along with various tools and supplies from the hardware store. With Takashi in the driver's seat, they drove to the concrete bridge culvert he had previously used. Once they had arrived, Takashi carried the body while Kohta followed him with tools and a gasoline can as they made their way down to the dry river.

As they went inside the culvert, Kohta looked around and noticed the smoke marks on the wall, "Have you done this before, Takashi?" He asked nervously.

"Only once." Takashi responded. He laid down the body on the floor and began pouring gasoline on top of it. He them poured the remaining gasoline in a straight line that would lead from the body to the entrance of the culvert to act as a type of liquid fuse.

"You might wanna step back, Kohta. Way, way out." He said, pointing all the way to where the riverbank stood. "It's gonna get hot in here."

Kohta obeyed and walked to where Takashi had pointed. From there, he stood watching as Takashi emerged from the culvert holding a glass bottle filled with gasoline and stuffed with a rag inside of it.

He walked towards the center of the dry riverbed, just a few feet across from where Kohta stood. Takashi looked around and could only hear silence as he assumed a quarterback stance, lit up the rag that was sticking out from the glass bottle, and threw it into the culvert. The bottled spiraled across the sky, as it made its way to its target, causing a huge fireball to erupt, much to the shock of Kohta. Takashi had not been kidding when he told him to stand far away. Even at such a great distance, he could feel the intensity of the fire, as it raged on for the next few hours. When the fire had extinguished, they collected Rei's ashes and poured them into a large urn. They returned to the car, fasten the urn in the backseat, and drove back to the mall.

When they arrived back to the mall, Takashi stored the urn in a photography studio that was on the first floor. After that, he went to wash his hands in the Men's public restroom, and later made his way to the mattress store. There, he found Shizuka asleep, resting from the day's traumatic event. Sitting next to her, was Saya who had been taking care of her while Takashi and Kohta were cremating Rei's remains.

"How is she?" Takashi asked Saya.

"She doing fine. The baby is fine, as well." She said, standing up from her chair and looking exhausted. Saya went up to Takashi and led him outside the store.

"Takashi," she said while taking off her glasses and rubbing her temples, "you can't have sensei experiencing high-stress situations like the one today. She's one month away from giving birth!" Saya scolded him.

"I know, I know. I tried to stop her, but she didn't listen."

"Make her listen, Takashi! Otherwise, next time, you're going to lose either her, the baby, or both of them!" Saya said angrily. "I am not prepare to handle any complications that might arise from a miscarriage or stress-induced labor, you understand?" She said scowling at him.

"I understand, Saya. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't because I'm not ready to lose another one of my friends." She said with a tear rolling down her eye, as she turned around and began to walk back to the mattress store.

"Saya?" Takashi called out to her.

She turned around, "Yeah."

"Thanks for everything. You're a real friend and I appreciate your help." He said, bowing deeply to her.

"Oh, shut up, you idiot. I'm doing this for sensei not you." She said as she turned around and went back inside the store.

* * *

A month had passed since Rei's death, and the group tried to recover from it as best as they could. But there was something that was also worrying them—Shizuka's delivery date. It was constantly on their minds, even though they dare not discuss it. It was simply a tacitly acknowledged fact among them. Sooner or later, however, they would have to deal with this reality.

A few hours after the group had finished eating breakfast, Takashi was in the computer store reading some threads on a Mongolian yak milking forum. The people in it were discussing what they missed the most about the old days and their fondest memories of it. As he continued to read their responses, Takashi couldn't helped feeling nostalgic. Especially, when they talked about convenience stores. He remembered going to them afterschool to buy food with friends, or just to check out the latest manga issue. Or sometimes, sneak a peek at the porn magazines when the cashier clerks weren't looking. He had become somewhat of a connoisseur when it came to their foods—which chain stores served the best chicken nuggets, which ones served fresh food, and which ones had lazy clerks that wouldn't be paying attention when teenagers would be shoplifting porn magazines.

Meanwhile, at the food court, Saya and Kohta were having a heated debate on The Pandemic.

"I'm telling you, Saya, it's stupid to assume the government is innocent in this matter. At best, their poor preparation for an outbreak of this magnitude contributed to the deaths of millions of people; at worst, this whole thing was planned from the very beginning." Kohta said.

"What? You think The Umbrella Corporation is behind the Virus?" Saya said mockingly. "Stop believing everything you read online."

"You don't understand." Kohta said frustrated, "You can't dismiss a claim like this when you saw with your own eyes how government officials lied to the citizenry, the media blackouts that soon followed, and entire cities being ravaged by The Pandemic that resulted from these actions. For crying out loud, they nuked these cities just to stop its spread! It doesn't make any sense to simply say the government had no part in spreading the virus."

Just then, Shizuka sensei walked past by them on her way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked them with a confused look.

"Discussing how The Virus originated." Saya answered, "Kohta thinks it's just some global conspiracy because he has his tin foil hat on too tightly."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

Shizuka sensei rolled her eyes and continued to walk to the kitchen, "By the way, you guys want a snack?" she said turning around, only to see they were still arguing with each other. "Never mind." She muttered, continuing on her way. Sometimes, these two could behave like bratty children that couldn't be controlled by anyone. It was a losing battle to try to make them behave.

She had only reached the counter to the American fast food restaurant, when her water broke.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" She yelled out in pain as she cradled her stomach while leaning against the counter.

"Sensei!" Both Kohta and Saya shouted as they ran towards her.

"Are you okay?!" Saya asked, her eyes wide in shock when she saw the puddle of water underneath sensei.

"Saya, it's time!" Sensei said, breathing rapidly.

"Holy mother of Buddha! This baby's coming out fast! Kohta, get Takashi and tell him his wife's in labor!"

Kohta nodded and ran to the computer store, only to meet Takashi halfway after he had heard sensei's scream.

"What happened?!" He asked as he ran up to him.

"Sensei's in labor! You gotta come quick!" Kohta answered. Both of them ran back to the food court and found sensei sitting against the wall.

"Takashi, you have to carry sensei to the mattress store. She can't give birth here!" Saya said to him.

Takashi gently carried her on his arms while she screamed in pain, "It's okay, Shizuka. It's gonna be okay. Take deep breathes." He said, as they took the elevator to their floor. The doors opened and he quickly walked to the mattress store with Kohta and Saya following closely. Once inside, he gently laid down sensei on one of the beds.

"Kohta, go to my room and get a black backpack that's next to my bed. It's the one with a Hello Kitty Patch on it."

"Right!" He said, turning around and running out of the store.

"What can I do?" Takashi asked anxiously.

"Get me a bowl filled with water and some antibacterial hand soap."

"You got it." Takashi said running downstairs to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned with the things Saya had ordered. He saw Kohta had already returned with Saya's backpack, and she was taking out the medical supplies needed for the procedure. Once Saya had washed her hands, sterilized her equipment, put on her medical gloves, bouffant, and surgical face mask, she was ready to help deliver the baby.

"Ok, you guys need to stand next to sensei while I check how far she's dilated." Saya ordered them and they immediately obeyed her. Takashi held Shizuka's hand while Saya performed her inspection.

"Ok, she's 4 cm dilated." Saya said.

Shizuka began breathing deeply and started screaming from the pain. Five minutes later, Saya checked on her again to find out she was now 6 cm dilated.

"You're doing fine, sensei. Just hang in there and keep taking deep breaths." Saya said.

"Take this, Shizuka." Takashi said, handing her a handball. "Just squeeze it to focus the pain away from you."

Shizuka took the handball and began vigorously squeezing it, much to the surprise of Takashi.

An hour later, Saya checked again on sensei. She was now fully 10 cm dilated. "Ok, anytime, Sensei. We're ready for you." She said.

Fifteen minutes later, sensei stared having strong contractions again. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, as she squeezed the handball with all her strength that it burst.

"It's Show Time!" Saya announced. "Push, sensei. Push!"

"You can do it, Shizuka." Takashi said, wiping away the sweat from her forehead with a towel.

Shizuka took a deep breath and pushed. She screamed as the baby moved down the birth canal.

"That's it, Sensei! Keep going! You're doing great." Saya said enthusiastically.

Shizuka stopped to take another deep breath. She began to push again, this time screaming louder than before.

"I can see the head! You're almost there!" Saya yelled excitedly.

"You can do it, Shizuka! Push!" Takashi said, cheering her on.

With a powerful primal scream, Shizuka pushed with all her strength, as the sounds of a crying baby filled the room to announce its arrival into this strange new world. Saya gently held it up away from the umbilical cord, "Congratulations, Sensei. It's a boy! Now get over here, Takashi, and cut the baby's umbilical cord." She said smiling.

Takashi went over and cut the umbilical cord, as Saya wrapped the baby in a warm blanket and gave him to Shizuka to hold and comfort. Shizuka held her newborn son, as tears of joy flowed down her eyes. She kissed his forehead, "Welcome to our family." She said, beaming with pride.

"Thank you, Saya. You're the best doctor in all of Japan." Takashi said to her, bowing deeply.

Saya blushed, "You better believe, idiot! I'm a genius, after all."

Takashi then turned around and went to greet his newborn son, "How's my boy doing? You're gonna grow up to be big and strong just like your daddy." He said to him with a huge grin on his face. He leaned over and kissed Shizuka on her forehead. "I'm proud of you, Shizuka. You did a great job. "

"Looks like we did a great job making him." She giggled as she looked at their newborn son.

Amidst all of this, the group forgot about Kohta who now laid on the floor. The birthing process had been too much for him to bear that he fainted. He would later faint again when he saw Shizuka sensei's and Takashi's baby. Knowing that Takashi had knocked up sensei and made her into a hot MILF was too much for him to handle. Some guys had all the luck in the world, and Takashi never had any better.

* * *

Seven months passed, before life at the mall returned to normal. Or as normal as it could be with a newborn child. Takashi and Shizuka spent the first months waking up during the middle of the night to take care of their baby. The baby's cries could be heard all across the mall, much to Saya's and Kohta's annoyance that it led to them wearing earplugs at night while they were sleeping. Overall, the new young parents were happy with their healthy baby boy. And among these ruins of civilization, it was a welcome relief from all the death and despair awaiting them outside the city's boundaries.

Saya sat on the gaming chair going through her daily routine of scavenging various online forums for information on a host of topics ranging from agriculture to waste management. She came across a post in a Mongolian yak yogurt forum that caught her attention.

"Hey, Saya." Takashi said, as he entered the store.

"Hey." She responded without taking off her eyes from the screen.

"What'chu doing?" Takashi asked curiously.

"Just reading some posts." Saya answered nonchalantly, scrolling down the web page.

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really. Just the usual things. Say, Takashi. I've been thinking, but do you have any contingency plans when we run out of food?"

"There's enough food in this mall to last us three years — more if we get the food from nearby hotels and restaurants."

"And when we run out of those, then what?"

"We grow our own, that's what."

"Why don't we start growing it now instead of waiting at the last minute? That way, we would have perfected our technique for when the time comes."

"What do you propose? We start a community garden outside the store?" Takashi chuckled.

She groaned, "No, you idiot. We find suitable plots of land around the city and we start growing fruits and vegetables on them."

"That might work. We could get the seeds and fertilizer from the hardware store." Takashi pondered, "So, when do we start?"

"As soon as possible." She said, waving at him to come over to her computer desk. Takashi walked over and saw an aerial map of the city. He could see some empty lots in the area. Outside of the city, there was vast land that could also be farmed but would require making longer trips, not to mention the amount of fresh water that would be required to maintain such an operation.

"Let's check out the empty lots that are here in the city first. Then, we'll work our way from there." He said.

For the next few hours, Takashi and Saya drove around the city visiting empty lots and taking soil samples to determine if they were suitable to grown their food. Once they had finished, they went to see the other plots of land that where located outside the city.

"So far, we can only use two empty lots in the city. These ones, according to the soil samples, are perfectly fine." Saya said pointing to her map, "We'll need to build an irrigation system, though. I don't know if you're up to the challenge?" She said while writing on her notes.

"Of course, I'm ready." Takashi smiled. "Nothing like a good challenge to make you feel alive."

"We need to discuss this with the rest of the group and get them onboard with our plan." She said, as she looked at the land. "Better to be self-sufficient now than later. Who knows how long this virus might last."

After the group had finished with their lunch, Takashi discussed with them Saya's plan and her findings. It didn't take long for them to realize the gravity of the situation, and they quickly voted to approve the plan. The next day, the group woke up early morning to set out to cultivate the empty lots in the city. Shizuka even took her baby along, leaving him in his stroller under a golf umbrella, while the group worked close by. They first cleared the land of any trash or weeds, then the group used hoes, shovels and forks to till the land. Afterwards, they added compost to condition the soil. This went on for a couple of days, and once it was completed, they began planting the seeds to various vegetables in one lot, and strawberries in another. After they had finished, they went back to the mall for lunch. The group felt proud of their work and hoped to have a bountiful harvest for the year.

An hour after finishing lunch and feeding her baby, Shizuka went to take a shower at the gym. She lathered up her body with soap to wash away the dirt from a hard day's work of planting crops. _R. Kelly's Ignition _could be heard playing in the gym's speakers, as the warm water cascaded down her body while she ran her hands through her hair, enjoying her free time from her responsibilities as a new mother. After having a baby and losing the weight she put on while pregnant, Shizuka sensei was even more desirable than ever before. And she knew it, especially every time Takashi looked at her with craving eyes.

_Now usually I don't do this but uh  
Go head' on and break 'em off wit a lil' preview of the remix_

_No I'm not tryin' to be rude,  
But hey pretty girl I'm feelin' you  
The way you do the things you do  
Remind me of my Lexus coup  
That's why I'm all up in yo grill  
Tryna get you to a hotel  
You must be a football coach  
The way you got me playin' the field_

Without any hesitation, Takashi threw opened the shower curtain and jumped in, much to Shizuka's surprise.

"Takashi! What are you doing here! Who's taking care of the baby?" She asked, stunned to see him.

"Relax, the baby is fine. He's still asleep after you finished nursing him. I'm just here to spend some quality time with you. So, what do you say? Let me put my key in your ignition. It's been a while since we've gone on a ride." Takashi said with a grin, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her in, and began to ravage her neck and run his hands down her hot, wet body.

_So baby gimme that toot toot  
Lemme give you that beep beep  
Runnin' her hands through my 'fro  
Bouncin' on 24's  
While they sayin on the radio_

"Takashi, no! We can't!" Shizuka said while a loud moan escaped from her mouth. It was true what Takashi had said, it had been a long time—seven months, actually—since they had been intimate with each other, and she was starving just like he was. And Takashi's barrage on her body were not making it easier for her to say no.

_It's the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin' that body  
Got every man in here wishin'  
Sippin' on coke and rum  
I'm like so what I'm drunk  
It's the freakin' weekend baby  
I'm about to have me some fun_

With one quick move, Takashi plunged deep inside of her, as Sensei let out a euphoric scream. She then wrapped her legs around his waist, as Takashi began to violently drive into her. Each time, faster than before, driving Sensei wild to the point she felt like blacking out. Seven months can do that to a woman.

_Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce  
Bounce Bounce Bounce_

"Will you two shut the hell up and get a room already!" Yelled Saya from the next stall, banging her hand against the divider. Takashi and Shizuka stopped immediately, both of them blushing deeply. "I didn't come here to listen to you two fuck each other like wild animals during mating season!" She said. Shizuka sensei let out a small moan while Takashi was passionately kissing her. Frustrated, Saya stormed out of the shower stall, fuming at Takashi and Shizuka's shamelessness. So much for her quiet and relaxing shower.

_Now it's like murder she wrote  
Once I get you out them clothes  
Privacy is on the door  
But still they can hear you screamin' more  
Girl I'm feelin' what you feelin'  
No more hopin' and wishin'  
I'm bout to take my key and  
Stick it in the ignition_

With Saya now out of the room, the libidinous couple continued with their scorching love making session, their wet bodies moving as one. "DAYUM!" Takashi said, breaking away from his kiss, "Saya did a good job on you, Shizuka." Prompting Sensei to blush, but not before Takashi pulled her in for another hot kiss.

_So gimme that toot toot  
Lemme give you that beep beep  
Runnin' her hands through my 'fro  
Bouncin' on 24's  
While they sayin on the radio_

Shizuka had her arms wrapped around Takashi's neck and her legs on his hips, as he showed no sign of slowing down. Takashi's strength and cardiovascular endurance was insane. All that time he had spent weight lifting was paying big dividends today, as Shizuka's orgasmic screams could testify.

_This is the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin' that body  
Got every man in here wishin'  
Sippin' on coke and rum  
I'm like so what I'm drunk  
It's the freakin' weekend baby  
I'm about to have me some fun_

After breaking his previous record of almost three hours, and with one final drive, Takashi and Shizuka's love making session came to an end, with both of them collapsing to the floor, exhausted. They laid on the shower's floor asleep, as water poured on them, cooling down their hot bodies. Today was a good day.

The next day, the group set out to begin cultivating the land outside the city. This time, it would prove to be more difficult than their previous work since they had vast acres of land to work. Nevertheless, the group enthusiastically took on the challenge. After clearing, composting, and tilling the land, they laid down and connected a couple of pipes to water pumps to bring water to the fields from a nearby river. A few weeks after that was completed, the group moved on to the next phase of their plan. During this time, however, Shizuka informed Takashi that she was once again pregnant, much to his shock, but not to Saya's. She rolled her eyes and hit him in the head, "What did you expect was going to happen when you two got freaky in the shower? Don't you know women are more fertile after childbirth, especially if it's their first child?" She scolded Takashi. Kohta just stood there stunned to hear Saya knowing all these intimate details of Takashi's and Shizuka's escapades. Eventually, they completed their project, and to everyone's amazement, they were able to grow their crops. When the time came, Shizuka gave birth to a baby girl. During that same time, the group enjoyed a bountiful harvest of fruits and vegetables to sustain them for that season. It had been a good a good year after all.

* * *

Saya sat in her gaming chair as she spent another morning surfing the internet for information. It had been four years since The Pandemic had ravaged their country and the world. True to Takashi's estimates, the group ran out of food within three years. But thanks to Saya's plan, they had grown and stored enough food each year to sustain themselves. Life had returned somewhat to normal for the group, and the addition of Takashi and Shizuka's two children gave them hope and a reason to strive for a better tomorrow. Saya came across a post at the usual site that immediately caught her attention. Saya read it once and twice, and then went to verify the information. When she was absolutely certain the information was legitimate, she sat there for a few seconds in shock, before she bolted out of the store to find Takashi.

"TAKASHI!" Saya screamed as she ran across the mall.

Sitting at one of the food court tables while feeding homemade baby food to his son and daughter, was Takashi as he stood up and grabbed his shotgun. He sprang into action, fearing the worst.

"Takashi!" Saya shouted as she came running up to him.

"What is it?"

"I found something. Come take a look." She said, pointing in the direction of the computer store.

They rushed to the computer store and Takashi read all the information Saya had discovered.

"Is this for real?" Takashi asked, baffled by the information.

"Yes! I double checked. It's real." Saya said confidently.

Takashi sat in shock and turned to face Saya, "If this is true, then it might be the end of the pandemic."

"It might be. We need to tell the others about this." She said.

The rest of the group was gathered at the food court and wondered what it could be this time as Saya and Takashi stood in front of them to begin their meeting.

"We called all of you today to inform you on something very important we found today online." Saya said as the group began to murmur and wondered what it could possibly be. "We have found evidence to suggest The Pandemic may be coming to and end."

"Takashi, is this true? Is it finally over?" Shizuka asked excitedly, holding her two children in her arms. Her youthful smile beaming with optimism at the thought of a post-Pandemic world.

"Maybe. We're just not 100% sure at the moment." He said.

"So, what do you know so far?" Kohta asked.

"According to our sources, the US has developed a cure that is airborne and will be disperse over major cities using military planes. We just don't know if it'll be successful to stop The Pandemic." Saya said.

"So, what's the problem?" Kohta asked.

"The problem is we don't know any of the possible side effects it may have on healthy people or the crops we're growing. We don't know when they plan to release this cure here in Japan, or if it will even be successful, but it's most likely they'll try it first in the US." Saya answered.

"So what do we do now?" Shizuka asked, looking at Saya and Takashi worriedly.

"Saya and I came up with a plan―we grow our crops indoor. Right here in the mall." Takashi said.

"But where exactly in the mall, and do we even have enough space?" Kohta asked, scratching his head.

"Of course we do. All we have to do is grow the crops on the first floor were the department stores are located and we'll be fine. We'll just have to move all the merchandise and turn the place into an indoor greenhouse." Takashi said confidently.

Kohta and Shizuka gave each other concern looks while Takashi's children squirmed in their mother's arm.

"I guess with everything that's going on, we don't really have a choice." Kohta said, looking out pensively into the distance.

"We have to do the best we can. For our children." Shizuka said, trying to calm down her son and daughter.

They then looked at Saya and Takashi and said determinedly, "Let's do this!"

Takashi stood there grinning. He was proud to see how trusting his group was of his leadership. "All right, let's get started." He said.

The group began to clear out the merchandise from the department stores. Once they had done this, they began converting the sprinkler system into an irrigation system for their crops. For the next few weeks, the group brought soil from nearby fields using a dump truck from a local construction site. They built their own raised beds and changed the lighting to make it suitable for growing crops. As a precautionary measure, they built other greenhouses inside buildings that were a few blocks away from the mall. After they had finished building their indoor greenhouses, they move on to planting their vegetable crops. They all looked at each other, beaming with pride at what they had built. With time racing against them, the group labored on with their plan.

Under Saya's guidance, Kohta and Takashi were able to build a water filtration system from parts they found at the hardware store. This system would work in conjunction with the mall's own filtration system and provide an additional barrier against containments ― especially the Pandemic cure.

With their crops planted, and their greenhouse system working as intended, the group was now ready for the day for when the cure would arrive. All they had to do now is wait. And wait. And wait. Any day now, you'll see.

* * *

Two months had passed and still no sign of the cure could be found, as online chatter had stopped. The group began to suspect it could have been an elaborate troll or just plain disinformation. In the meantime, however, they continued to tend their indoor crops, hoping the cure did exist and was just being delayed for good reasons.

Kohta was walking on his way to the game store, eager to play another round of _GTA_ with his online friends, when Takashi and Shizuka ran into him.

"Kohta, could you do us a favor?" Takashi asked him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you watch over our children while we run a few errands around the city? Please Kohta?" Shizuka sensei asked sweetly.

"O-Ok. But why do I do?" Kohta asked naïvely. It was his first time being asked to baby sit someone's children.

"Right now, they're asleep, so all you have to do is watch over them. Just in case they wake hungry, I left some milk bottles in the refrigerator. You just need to warm them up for them to drink. And you don't to need to worry about changing diapers, I took care of that already." Shizuka said.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours," Takashi said, slapping him on the back, "And Kohta, thanks for your help. We really appreciate it."

"Thank you, Kohta. You're a real sweetheart." Shizuka said smiling, as she turned around and ran out of the store while holding Takashi's hand, giggling along the way.

"You're welcome." Kohta said, slightly blushing, as he waved at them goodbye.

Three hours later, Saya walked to the food court to get a snack when he spotted Kohta giving baby bottles filled with milk to Takashi and Shizuka's children, "What are you doing here with them?" Saya asked confused.

"I'm babysitting them while Takashi and sensei go run some errands." Kohta answered.

"You idiot! And you believe them!" Saya said while palming her face in frustration. "You really are a special type of retard to fall for such an obvious trick like that."

"Hey! I'm just doing them a favor. And what do you mean, I fell for their trick?" Kohta asked defensively.

"You think they're running errands?" She scoffed, "They're running errands all right, it's just not the ones you think." She said sarcastically.

"What do you mean they're doing something else?" He asked confused.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Saya asked mockingly. "They're banging right now like the horn dogs they are!" Saya said bluntly, "And they got you to babysit they're children while they ran off to someplace to do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel."

"WHAT?!" Kohta screamed, finally realizing the true nature of sensei's and Takashi's request.

Meanwhile, in a hotel penthouse overlooking the beach and just a few miles away from the mall, laid a couple on a king-sized bed.

"That was amazing!" Shizuka said, her face glowing, as she rested on top of Takashi's well-developed chest.

"Yeah, it really was." He said smiling, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. All that love making had drained him out of energy, as he immediately went to sleep.

Shizuka giggled and pulled the bed sheet over them and followed suit. She too, was left exhausted. Her only concern on her mind as she drifted into a peaceful slumber, was if the group would noticed when she walked with a limp during the rest of the week.

* * *

"Wake up, Saya!" Takashi said, shaking her shoulders violently at the early hours of the morning.

Saya woke up startled, her eyes trying to adjust to the room's light, as she put on her glasses, "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"You gotta come to the computer store quick. It's finally here." Takashi said, as he handed her night robe. She took it and immediately put it on and got out of bed.

"What's here?" She asked as they walked out of the mattress store.

"The cure. They already sprayed it over the city." Takashi said excitedly.

Saya quickly followed Takashi to the computer store, where he showed her footage from the security cameras he had positioned to overlook the sky for this exact occasion.

"The planes just passed a few minutes ago. The alarm system in my phone sounded off, and I came here to look at the footage and found these," Takashi said as he showed her video of two military aircrafts flying overhead and releasing a large vapor cloud. "and online chatter has gone through the roofs. There's people saying they say other planes near the Tokyo area."

"But did it work, or are we the guinea pigs for this drug?" Saya asked concernedly.

Takashi switched to another internet tab. It showed reports uploaded on a Malaysian yak milking website claiming the cure had been effective in the US and was ready for worldwide distribution. Saya read them, but remained skeptical on their claims.

"I can't say with 100% certitude whether this cure will be effective, or if it's a cure at all and not something nefarious. I can only say we have to stay indoors for the coming weeks, just to be on the safe side and see what happens next." Saya said.

"Ok, I'll tell the rest of the group in the morning. Let's just go back to sleep." Takashi said. They returned back to their respective bedrooms and went back to sleep. In the morning, Takashi shared the news with the rest of the group. The group was overjoyed upon hearing this, but Takashi cautioned them not to get their hopes high, for they still did not know to what extent this drug had been successful. Saya's precautionary measures were put in full effect and no one was allowed to go outside, until further notice. Nevertheless, the group remained optimistic The Pandemic would finally be over.

Two weeks later, they got the answered they've been waiting for all these years. During her routine web surfing, Saya came across multiple eyewitness accounts from survivors spread across Japan, and they all said the same thing ― the drug had worked. They posted pictures and videos of dozens of dead zombie bodies lying in the affected areas. Survivors were heading out to the major cities, only to find hundreds of dead zombie bodies littered across the streets. The group was overjoyed upon hearing the news.

"It's finally over!" Shizuka jumped jubilantly, her well-endowed assets bouncing wildly, as her children laughed at seeing their mother in such a high-spirited mood. Takashi and Kohta traded high-fives while Saya began to cry as the memories of her parents came flooding in. In her mind, she thought, maybe, just maybe, they would all have the chance to be reunited with their parents. For now, they would have to wait and see what the Japanese and American military would do next.

* * *

A few months later after the cure for The Pandemic was dispersed across Japan, no news was heard from the military regarding any rescue operations taking place. By now, the group was used to such things. After spending years surviving on their own, they didn't care if whatever remained of the government came to their rescue. They had made a new life for themselves ― in Takashi and Shizuka's case, created a new generation ― and would gladly help to rebuild their ravaged nation. Out from the ruins, a new nation would emerge — a new Japan, a better Japan. This was now something the group looked forward with hope.

After having finished eating their lunch, Takashi and Shizuka sensei took their children upstairs to the mattress store for them to take their daily naps. Suddenly, they heard a low rumble in the distance. The noise got launder and louder until they heard it zooming over the building. Takashi and the rest of the group rushed to the computer store to see the security camera footage.

"Seems to be a horde of military helicopters heading this way." He said calmly. "Where are they going, though?"

"We need to take a closer look at them." Saya said as she ran out of the store, with the group following her to the second floor where they went inside one of the department stores which had panoramic windows that overlooked the ocean.

"Da plane! Da plane!" Takashi's young son pointed at one of the helicopters as it flew past the mall.

"They're American and Japanese military!" Kohta shouted over the noise, as more of them flew past by at low altitude.

"Where are they going?" A very pregnant Shizuka yelled while she held her children closed to her and covered their ears to protect them from the noise.

"Maybe they're a rescue team sent to search for survivors." Saya said as she looked out into the distance as more of them were approaching.

"If that's the case, they need to know we're here." Takashi said as he ran out of the store and went downstairs to a foreign currency exchange store. There, he found a full-sized Japanese flag on a stand behind the counter. He took it and sprinted all the way to the third floor, until he reached an emergency exit door that led to the rooftop. Once he was on the rooftop, he waved the Japanese flag as the military helicopters flew by. One of the helicopters landed on the street below, with a team of Japan's Special Force Group coming out of it and making its way towards the mall. Tears of joy rolled down Takashi's cheeks, as he realized their global nightmare was finally over.


End file.
